Naruto Characters In My House?
by blackamber41
Summary: Somehow Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Neji end up in our world and in my house... what crazy adventures will follow our favorite Naruto characters into the real world?
1. Arrival

"So who's house tonight?" Krista asked, into the phone.

I leaned back into the computer chair, talking on msn with Moj and Kathryn. "Mojo says she can have it at her house... and bring pillows, a sleeping bag, and p.j.s," I answered.

"Sleepover?" Krista asked.

"You know it Olly," I said, laughing slightly.

"Alright! See ya later Sifl," Krista said.

"See ya Olly," I said, balancing the phone on my shoulder while typing to Kathryn (is it a new episode tonight?)

She responded, (which show?)

I half-laughed, (what other show would I be talking about?)

(Then yes) she wrote.

I smirked, (sweet!)

(Hey Moj... where's Itachi today?) Kathryn typed; we were in a three-way convo.

(He's here) Moj wrote back.

(Tell him I say hi) I typed.

(He says Hi back) Moj wrote, I could tell she was laughing.

(Too bad we had to leave everyone back in Naru world) I typed, with a crying face.

(You just miss Gaara) Kathryn typed, obviously annoyed.

(And you miss Neji) I taunted. I had done it now... and so the nudging began...

(I DO NOT WANT TO BE CAUGHT IN THIS!) Moj typed, desperately.

(Too bad) both myself and Kathryn typed, it surprised us both. The nudging stopped, both of us giving up. To gain, or probably in anyone else's eyes lose, more dignity, I switched to whining about stuff.

(Kathryn... I still can't get it to work!) I typed.

(I can't help you over MSN!) she wrote back. (You suck) I typed.

(EVIL BUNNY!) Moj typed randomly.

(Oh yeah! Tonight we get to meet the monster rabbit!) I typed, with a smiley face.

(It is an evil animal!) Moj wrote (by the way... does anyone know how we got to the Naruto world?)

(Nope) I typed back.

(No... how did Itachi make to our world as well?) Kathryn asked.

(Who knows... well team... I g2g... ttyl!) I wrote.

(C ya Kim) Kathryn wrote.

(bye!) Moj wrote.

I signed off, looking at my overweight golden retriever, Blade. "Hey buddy!" I said, playfully tussling his ears, 'God I miss Gaara...' I thought. "He may not have been nice to me all the time... but there was that one time... when he told me..."I faltered, telling my dog. He yawned at me. "Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?" I asked, "come on boy... let's go for a walk." Blade wagged his tail, slowly rising to follow me upstairs.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"MOJO!" I screamed, tackling her as she opened the door.

"Weirdo," she laughed, after I let her up.

"Hey fool," Kathryn said, walking in from the kitchen.

"WOAH! Kathryn when'd you get here?" I asked.

"5 mins ago... why?" she asked.

"No reason... is Olly here yet?" I asked.

"Nope..." Moj said, "you know your way around my house... so go in the kitchen."

"Alright," I said, shrugging. The first thing that caught my eye as I walked in were cookies... macadamia nut cookies. "Sweet!" I muttered, taking some, "ahaha, ninja stolened!"

"SIFL!" Krista yelled, tackling my in the kitchen.

"ACK! NOOO!" I said, as my cookies fell.

"Opps... sorry," Krista said, laughing.

"It's okay," I said, a little sadly.

"Okay dudes... downstairs!" Moj said, standing by her basement entrance.

We all went down, played a little Double Dash... where Kathryn owns all of us. That is the game where Kathryn and I go at like mad animals. We are so competitive... until Moj comes out of nowhere and beats us... then we create an alliance to stop her... but most of the time the alliance gets destroyed half-way through the race for obvious reasons. Then, of course, it's Naru time! WOOT! Watching our favourite ninja's... and my constantly hitting Krista with something to stop her from making fun of Gaara. Which cheeses me off like mad! And nine-out-of-ten times Kathryn and her gang up on me! So I like the psycho killer... what's the big deal?

Kathryn, of course, likes Neji. He's pretty cool... I don't like him as much as Kathryn, but he's a cool character. Krista likes Shikamaru... I think he's weird cause the only word I have ever heard him say was 'troublesome'... or 'that's so troublesome.' But oh well, to each their own. And of course, Moj had Itachi. Not likes Itachi, has Itachi. If you all remember, she got married to him during our time at Shikamaru's house... AKA the 'party era' as I like to call it.

The wedding I had to write... and some how... actually ended up taking place... and now he lives in her house... don't know where he is at the present time... but he is here somewhere... probably on the roof or something. Well, anyways... Naruto ends. So what do we do? More Double Dash... or we usually have an anime movie that we were in the process of watching... but not this week. So, we take a regular positions. Kathryn: first player, Moj: second player, Me: third player, and Krista: fourth. But strangely... we weren't as competitive as before... I felt really tired... I could tell Kathryn was too, because she wasn't muttering dark things about baby Luigi and baby Mario, who I always am. I looked around, blinking because my eyes were burning from being so tired. Moj and Krista also looked tired. Guess all those shifts at work were finally taking their toll.

"Hey guys... why don't we just pack it in," Kathryn suggested, rubbing her eyes.

"I agree," Moj said.

"I'm in," I said, putting my controller down.

Krista nodded, yawning.

We each took turns getting changed in the bathroom, Itachi turned up while it was Moj's turn.

Kathryn, not really paying attention, told him she was lost on the path of life.

I, already in my sleeping bag and relaxed, said that she ran away to join the circus.

Moj, who came out shortly after, called us all idiots and kissed her husband goodnight. Night took it's toll on us... and pretty soon, we were all asleep, Moj and Kathryn on the pull out bed because they kicked Krista and I off it.

(NEXT DAY)

I yawned, stretching; I could swear I fell asleep on the floor... but strangely... I woke up on a bed... and in my room? Oh well... maybe we didn't really have a sleepover... or the sleepover was actually at my house. Too early to be thinking about stuff like that. I walked downstairs, nearly tripping over my dog in the process.

You see, I'm practically blind the first half-hour of the day, so... it makes it really hard when your dog is lying in the middle of the stairs and you are trying to walk down them. I entered my bright yellow kitchen, going into the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs.

"I feel like... fried eggs this morning," I said to no one.

Blade come downstairs, looking hopefully at me.

"You need breakfast too..." I said, cracking an egg onto the pan I just pulled out. I turned on my stove and went into the laundry room, getting Blade a scoop of kibble. I know I shouldn't leave the kitchen when the stove is on... but if I didn't get Blade food soon... he'd start barking and wake everyone up. I returned to the kitchen to see Moj there.

"Oh... I guess the sleepover was at my house..." I said groggily.

"I guess so... how do you work your coffee machine?" she asked.

I turned it on, "can you get the kettle going as well?" I asked.

"Oh right... you don't like coffee," Moj said, putting water into the kettle.

I smirked, taking my fried eggs off the pan. "How do you likeyour eggs? Sunny-side up, fried, scrambled..."

"Scrambled sounds good," Kathryn said, walking in.

"Morning," I said, whipping up some scrambled eggs up.

Moj didn't respond to my question, instead she made toast. That's how well we know each other's kitchens. What can I say, we've been best buds since grade 1.

"Moj?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked.

"Oh... I don't usually like eggs... but since you're making them... uh scrambled with cheese..." she said.

"Alrighty... two scrambles, one with cheese coming up," I said as the toaster popped.

Moj got the toast, and began buttering it, on the other side of the counter, facing the door. She suddenly stopped, looking up, almost wide-eyed.

Kathryn looked at her, "what's with you?" she asked.

Moj just continued to stare.

Kathryn looked to see what she was staring at. "Uh... Kim..." she said.

"Yeah..." I said, half-listening and using the remote to turn on the radio.

"I think... you'll need more eggs," Moj said.

I gave her a confused look and looked towards the entrance of my kitchen. What I saw nearly made me drop my spatula. Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru... were standing in my kitchen. Or... kitchen doorway for that matter. And on top of that, we were in our p.j.s. Not the same p.j.s that we wore at the sleepover with the Naruto characters... well from what I wore, it was a random shirt and some pants that didn't match at all. I think the pants had Christmas ornaments on them.

Being the idiot, awkward silence killer that I am, I smile oddly and asked, "how do you like your eggs?"


	2. Work

They looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well... I mean, I'm making breakfast right now... so I figure you guys would want some right?" I said, trying to fix what I said. "What smells so good?" Krista's voice came. "Morning Olly," I said, calmly, dishing Moj's and Kathryn's eggs out of the pan. I put mine in my oven, to keep them warm. Nothing's worse than cold eggs. "So... any takers?" I asked, walking over to the fridge and taking out another carton of eggs and a package of bacon. They blinked at me as Olly squeezed past them. "Olly, what would you like?" I asked. "Sunny-side," she said, as if not noticing who blocked the doorway. "If you don't mind me asking... what are we doing here?" Neji asked. "Beats me," I said, putting some slabs of bacon on a glass dish and sticking it in the microwave. "Kim... I think you'll need more chairs," Kathryn said. "There's seven of us right?" I asked. "Eight," Itachi yawned walking in. "Eight... hmm... we can eat on deck... it'll be nice. We'll just pull up the beach chairs," I said, beginning to make Krista's eggs. "Shotty beach chair!" Moj said, pouring her coffee. I looked at the new comers; my heart was hammering like mad. "You don't have to stand there like that... get comfy," I said, "have a drink; tell me what you want for breakfast!" None answered. "Fine... scrambled all round," I muttered, making them. "Olly... could you set up the table outside?" I asked, "and usher them out?" "Sure," Olly said, happily, leading them all outside. Once everything was cooked, Kathryn, Moj and I brought it outside. I used the special silver pots for the tea and coffee; the pots that I hoped to someday inherit. I sat down relaxed, getting the funny feeling that I get when I forget things. Blade was sitting hopefully by Gaara, hoping that he would be given food. "Give it a rest mooch," I said, grabbing his collar and pulling him away, "go lie down." Blade huffed and lay down beside me. "Hey Kim..." Moj said, reclining in the beach chair. "Yeah?" I asked. "What time did you say you had work at today?" she asked. "8 o'cl... OH CRAP!" I yelled, jumping up. It was 7:15... just enough time to tie my hair back and get in uniform. I had to walk to work. Moj was laughing her head off in her chair, "I thought she might've forgotten." Kathryn shook her head slowly, "fool..." in a manner of 10 minutes, I ran back downstairs. "See ya later guys!" I yelled, running out the door, much to Blade's barking. In the process of getting ready, I had tripped over him a total of 5 times... it was an improvement.

(Still At The Breakfast Table... Moj's P.O.V.)

I continued to laugh, "this is why I love not having a job!" "You're going to have to get one eventually..." Kathryn said. "Where does she work?" Gaara asked, speaking for the first time. I just realized at that moment... he had eyebrows and no more of that crazy eyeliner stuff... and the tattoo was gone. "MacDonald's," Krista said. "It's a fast food restaurant," I clarified, noticing their confused faces, "like your guys Ramen Shop." Blade had retaken his place beside Gaara, begging for food. "Bladey!" I called, offering him a piece of toast that I had put peanut butter on. 'Kim would kill me for this...' I thought, knowing how much Kim complained that it was all the junk food we, as her friends, feed him. But honestly, who could resist those dear puppy eyes. Blade looked happily at me, wagging his tail like mad, his favourite foods were peanut butter and pizza, well who doesn't like those foods? Okay... maybe people who are allergic to peanuts... but still. "I forget... when does she get off work?" Krista asked, stretching in her chair. "Around lunch I think..." I answered, giving Blade another piece of toast. "Dude! We should go to MacDonald's for lunch and bug her!" Kathryn said. "And at the same time, show these guys around Oaktown," I said, liking the idea. Mainly because MacDonald's had good food... and it also involved bugging Kim at work. "But on another note... these guys will also need more clothes... I mean that's all you guys have right?" Krista asked. Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara nodded, confused by what was going on. "WOOT! shopping trip! On Kim!" I said, sitting up. "Why Kim?" Kathryn asked. "Because I know the pin to her debit card... and she never takes it with her to work," I said, proudly. "Where does she keep it?" Krista asked. "On her dresser," I said, beginning to clean-up plates. "You know she's going to kill you, right?" Kathryn asked, helping. "Meh," I said, shrugging.

(SHOPPING TRIP... Kathryn's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe you got the bus-driver to give us a ride... for free," I said to Moj. Moj smiled, "yup... I am amazing." "I thought she was only like that in our world," Shikamaru said. "Oh no... she's always like this," Krista said. "Fun," Gaara muttered. "Are you mad 'cause you lost your sand wielding abilities?" Krista asked. "WHAT? I lost WHAT?" Gaara asked. "You guys didn't know?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Oh boy," I muttered. "When do we get them back?" Neji asked. "Whenever you leave," Moj said, walking into the mall. "Hmmm... they strike me as West 49 people," Moj said. "West what?" Shikamaru asked. "It's a store for skateboarders, snowboarders and peeps like that," I explained. They still looked confused. "Follow me," I said, leading the group upstairs towards West 49. After an hour and about $200 out of Kim's bank, we finally got the guys some decent clothes to last them a while. "Moj... time check," I said, for once I didn't wear my watch... because Moj did. Yes, she wore my watch. "11:45," she said. "Awesome, just enough time to get to MacDonald's," Krista said, chuckling slightly. I smirked, "yes... time to bug Kim."

(MOMENTS LATER AT MACD'S... Krista's P.O.V.)

"Oh God," I heard Kim mutter as we walked in. "Hi Sifl!" I said, happily waving at her. She politely smiled and waved weakly. I was surprised, for lunch-time, it wasn't all that busy. "We went shopping," Moj said, proudly as we reached her register. "I can see that," Kim said, "so... what are you guys having?" "Hmm... I dunno... when do you get off?" I asked. "I get off after I serve you guys... so order," Kim said. "Alrighty... Kathryn wants a..." (I'm not putting down what everyone orders... so use your imagination). Kim joined us after a while, though she did not get anything. Gaara, of course, asked why. Her response was, "after working her for a day, you do not want to see another MacDonald's product... let alone consume it." I can understand that, I mean she'd have to see them being made minute after minute... toss fries etc. "Oaktown... isn't a very big place is it?" Shikamaru asked, using our term for our hometown. "No... you can pretty much walk everywhere... except for the downtown area... that is at least an hour or 2 walk," Kim said. She would know after all, she practically walks everywhere. To work, to school, I'm pretty sure if it wasn't more than an hour away and she didn't have to wear uncomfortable riding boots, she'd walk to her horse riding lessons. "This place... is pretty empty for lunchtime," Neji commented. "It picks up around 12:30, 1ish," Kim said, leaning back in her chair. "Tired Sifl?" I asked. "A little," she responded. "Why do you call her Sifl?" Gaara asked. "It's just a nickname," I said, giggling slightly. It would be more than hard to explain the reason for Sifl. Rainy was easier to explain. You see, Kathryn and Moj call... labelled us the Hurricane Twins, so naturally we figure I'm like the wind of the Hurricane and Kim was the rain. Therefore, Rainy and Windy. Sifl and Olly, was just way too confusing. "So... we can go now?" Moj asked. Kim nodded, "whenever you guys are ready." "How do we get back?" Neji asked. "We already told you... we don't know..." I said. "That's not what I meant... I mean back to her house," Neji clarified, pointing to Kim. "We walk," Kim said. "Thought so," Shikamaru sighed, "how tiresome."

(OUTSIDE KIM'S HOUSE Kathryn's P.O.V.)

We stopped momentarily outside of Kim's house, don't know why. Gaara looked at her fountain in the front, I can understand why, the fountain looked like the gourd he use to carry... surprisingly, getting that fountain wasn't her idea. We walked up to the door, Kim beginning to take out the key to her house. "Dude... Itachi's in there... he can open the door," Moj reminded her. "I shouldn't have to knock on my own door," Kim sighed. The door opened... and Itachi wasn't the one who opened it. It was our friend Stephanie, standing there, smiling. Blade at her side, wagging his tail like mad. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not meaning to sound a little rude. "I don't know... I just kinda... appeared here... actually I appeared in her shoe closet... I had no idea you had so many shoes!" Stephanie exclaimed to Kim. "Not mine... my sisters... I only have three pairs, one for riding, one for work and one for everything else," Kim said. "Alright can we talk about shoes later?" Krista asked, wanting to get inside. We all went inside. Itachi came to the front hall, "oh your back, how was it?" he asked. "Itachi!" Moj screamed happily, as she always did when she had been away from him... for at least five minutes. She hugged him tightly as Kim flopped down on the stairs. "Aren't you going to get changed?" I asked. "In a minute," she responded. "Did you hurt yourself?" I asked. "No... just tired," she said. Krista sat down beside her and began to poke her, "get changed," she said. Kim looked at her oddly. "Olly... you really think I'm going to get up just because you are doing that?" she asked. "Yup," Krista said, smiling brightly. Kim sighed and got up, walking upstairs. "See," Krista said, still smiling. "What to do now?" I muttered. "What is there to do around here?" Shikamaru asked. "Plenty," Itachi and Mojo said at the same time. It was kind of cute. "Like what?" Gaara asked. "Go-karting, movies, planet laser, Midnight Madness is coming up..." I listed a few things. "Go-karting?" Neji asked. "Planet laser?" Shikamaru muttered. "Midnight Madness... what are all these things?" Gaara asked. "Things to do," Krista said, as Kim came back downstairs. "What are things to do?" she asked. "Go-karting, planet laser, and Midnight Madness," Stephanie said. "OH YEAH! Midnight Madness is coming up isn't it! We should totally take them down there... show them the downtown area," Kim said. "So it's decided, you guys are going to Midnight Madness," I said. The three of them looked a little scared. "So what are we going to do today?" Stephanie asked. "Sleep," Kim said, beginning to walk into the kitchen, slipping half-way there. "Nice exit," I laughed. "Shut up," she said back.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

"Uh Kim..." Moj said, after a delicious Topper's Pizza, pizza dinner, "where is everyone going to sleep?"

That was one thing I hadn't thought of... "hmm... well you and Itachi can share my mom and dads bed... uh I have two beds in my room, then there's my second-eldesr sister's queen sized... two can share that... uh my eldest sister's queen sized in the basement... and my third eldest bed... how many we at...?" I asked Krista.

"Let's see here... two per queen sized... uh let's see... two people in your room... two in your mom and dad's... two in your second eldest sister's... one in your third eldest sister's... and two in your eldest sister's... that's... nine beds," Krista said.

"Perfect..." I said.

"Uh... who's sleeping with who?" Neji asked.

"Well, Moj and Itachi are obviously sleeping together... uh... hmm... draw straws?" I suggested.

"Dude, you don't have any straws," Kathryn said.

"FINE! Names out of a hat it is," I said.

(MOMENTS LATER)

There were two hats, one with the names, and one with the beds.

"So... the arrangements are... Moj and Itachi in Kim's mom and dad's room, me in Kim's third eldest sister's room... Krista and Shikamaru in Kim's second eldest sister's room... Kathryn and Neji in Kim's room... and Gaara and Kim in the basement," Stephanie said, reading off the paper.

"Interesting," Katrhyn said.

"WOAH!" A voice came from the hall way, making Blade jump and bark.

"Great... now there's another person," I muttered.

Naruto walked into my kitchen. "Hi guys!" he said, excitedly.

"Hi Naruto!" Krista exclaimed, just as excitedly.

"Uh... where's he going to sleep?" Shikamaru asked.

"Couch?" I suggested, turning away from Naruto.

They all shrugged so I took that as a yes.

"Hey Naruto is it okay... hey where'd he go?" I asked, turning back to where Naruto was standing... but he wasn't there anymore. Everyone shrugged again. "Well aren't you all helpful," I said, grumbling.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"This is a queen sized?" Gaara asked.

"I dunno... I just said it was cause two people can sleep in it," I said, flopping down on the right side.

"That's my side," Gaara growled.

"I don't see your name here," I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed, and shuffled over to the left side, "party pooper," I muttered. Blade came into the room shortly after, wagging his tail.

"He's not sleeping in here... is he?" Gaara asked.

"He sleeps where I sleep," I said, "why? are you afraid of dogs?"

"No..." Gaara said, "and if you even think of snuggling up to me... I will suffocate you."

"Fine," I said, "I'll just kick you."

"I'll bite you," he growled.

"That's my line," I retorted, and moved a little further away from him.

(WITH MOJ AND ITACHI... Moj's P.O.V.)

"Her parents bed is big," Itachi commented.

"Yeah," I said, "and comfy... very comfy... OO TV! let's watch." I turned the tv on, watching attentively with Itahci. Moments later Kathryn walked in.

"Can you turn it down... Neji and I are trying to sleep," she said.

"Sorry," I said, smiling brightly, "now... where's the volume control..." I couldn't see anything because of how dark the room was, but I eventually found it. But instead of turning it down I turned it up. "Opps..." I said, as Krista and Steph appeared, with the same complaint as Kathryn. "Sorry," I said, finding the volume control again and actually clicking the right side to turn the volume down. They left and Itachi and I sniggered, this was going to be fun.

(BACK IN THE BASEMENT... about... 2hours after the TV incident... Kim's P.O.V.)

I woke up against something. At first I thought Gaara was suffocating me... until I realized that whatever it was... was warm and moving slightly. There was a heartbeat as well. Was I... sleeping against Gaara? And his arm... was wrapped around me? WTH? Oh well... He didn't seem to mind this... and he said he'd suffocate me... ha! I heard Blade's heavy breathing and groaned as it turned into loud snoring.

"Stupid dog..." Gaara muttered in his sleep.

"HEY! that's my dog! and he's not stupid... just highly unintelligent!" I said... a little to loudly. It woke Gaara up. He stared at me... a little stunned.

"I thought I told you..." he began.

"Don't start... you're the one with the arm wrapped around me," I countered before he finished.

"You probably did that yourself, wench!" he snarled.

"Yeah... I wanted so much to be in your arms that I did the impossible," I said, rolling my eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at me. We were in the centre of the bed, but now each of us retreated to the sides of the bed, back to each other.

"I thought you said you'd suffocate me," I said, a little mockingly.

"Last thing I need is a dead body in the bed," he said.

"You just don't have the heart to kill anyone anymore... do you?" I asked. I heard Gaara growl, meaning I had hit a sore spot. "To think... I kept defending you no matter how many times my friends made fun of you..." I muttered.

"What?" Gaara asked, not hearing.

"Nothing... g'night," I said, closing my eyes.

(2 MORE HOURS LATER)

I felt hot breath against my head, "Blade go bug someone else," I said, groggily, not opening my eyes. The breathing didn't stop... and there was a bit of weight over my arm and side. I didn't really care. I tried to push "Blade" away. My hand came in contact... with not fur... but... something else. I groaned and opened my eyes. Once again, I was up against Gaara, his arm around me. I sighed, looking a little like Shikamaru when he's bored/annoyed.

'What are we... magnets?' I thought, beginning to move away from him. He had a firm hold on me. "Great..." I muttered. I sighed, giving in and allowing myself to sleep up against him. After all... I do love him...

(UPSTAIRS... KATHRYN AND NEJI... Kathryn's P.O.V.)

"Ten bucks says, Gaara killed her in the middle of the night," Neji said, yawning slightly.

"Twenty says he didn't," I said. I knew Kim well enough to know, she wouldn't prompt Gaara to the point where he would strangle her. His sand attacks were one thing, because anyone could see they were half-heartily, but she wouldn't dare prompt him further.

"Thirty says we will find her dead in the morning," Neji betted.

"Kim's not an idiot... she won't allow herself to get killed. If he begins to get a little grouchy she'd probably move onto the couch. Fourty says she's fine," I said, knowingly.

"Fine... we'll see," Neji said.

"You better have fourty on you... I'm not going to give you pity bets," I said.

"Pity bets?" Neji asked.

"I'm not going to let you go free without paying I mean," I said, not even sure by what I meant by pity bets.

"Then you better have thirty on you," he said.

"Why? I'm not going to have to pay you," I said.

"We'll see..." Neji said.

'Yes... we'll see...' I thought, closing my eyes.


	4. Competitiveness

I woke up before Gaara did. His left arm hugging me close to him; my left arm resting across his stomach, my head on his chest. I almost jumped when I realized it. Gaara didn't have such a firm hold on me anymore so I was able to slip out of bed. Blade was still asleep as well. I walked upstairs to find Kathryn and Neji already awake and having cereal for breakfast.

"Morning," I said, cheerfully.

"Ha... told you," Kathryn said.

"What?" I asked.

"Not you... pay up Neji," Kathryn said.

Neji sighed, "how'd you survive?" he asked.

"Survive what?" I asked, putting two slices of toast in the toaster.

"Survive sleeping with... him?" he asked.

"He's not bad... we just stayed on opposite sides of the bed..." I said, blushing slightly.

"That's not what I saw..." Moj said, coming out of nowhere. She was already dressed.

"What do you mean Moj?" Neji asked, getting a little interested.

Moj had one of her, 'I know something that you guys don't and if I tell Kim will kill me' smiles on.

The smile made Kathryn smirk, "do tell... I will stop Kim from killing you."

"Well... her and Gaara got pretty close last night," Moj said, moving slightly away from me.

That's when it dawned on me... that she saw us sometime either during the night... or before I woke up this morning.

"Really?" Krista asked, also coming out of nowhere... Shikamaru and Itachi with her. Stephanie followed.

"They did... did they?" Stephanie smiled.

"Yes... Gaara was hugging her... and caressing her back, and she was smiling in her sleep and resting her head on his chest," Moj said, smiling evilly.

"I don't remember the caressing..." I said, thinking. "You were out cold," Moj said.

"Ooooo..." Stephanie began to mock.

"It's no big deal... I mean... what do you and Itachi do in your sleep?" I asked, looking at Moj.

"Dude... we're married... and it's Gaara," Moj said.

"She's got you there," Krista said.

"Gaara... and Kim... can't imagine it... Kim's to happy..." Shikamaru said.

Itachi nodded, "way too happy... he's really dark... darker than me."

"Aww... I like it when your dark," Moj said, hugging Itachi.

Itachi beamed.

"Okay so the plans for today were?" Krista asked.

"Kathryn and I discussed this... we are going to go to Planet Laser, then we are going to come back here and play some video games," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Gaara said, yawning as he joined the rest.

"Have a nice sleep?" Kathryn asked, smiling.

Gaara gave her an odd look and took my toast as it popped.

"HEY!" I snapped.

"You snooze you lose," he growled.

"Who was snoozing?" I asked.

"Tough," Gaara said.

I took out a wooden spoon and whacked his hand, "bad Gaara... stealing my toast."

He gave me one of his, I'm going to kill you if you do that again, looks... and I put the spoon away, trembling slightly.

Once I stopped shaking I took out two more pieces of bread and stuck them in the toaster. "Stupid Gaara... threatening me, then contradicting himself... then blaming me and now stealing my toast..." I muttered.

"I thought she was always really happy?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh she is... just not in the morning," Moj said.

"Ohh..." Neji and Shikamaru said.

(LATER THAT DAY... AT PLANET LASER... Kathryn's P.O.V.)

We arrived at Planet Laser at about 1... Moj, Krista, Steph, Kim and I excited... our present room-mates confused. We tried to explain everything on the walk over... but they still didn't get it, so we gave up and decided that the people there would probably explain things better. As we were about to pay for a round... Naruto showed up again.

"Where'd you go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know... I just keep popping in and out of Konoha," Naruto said.

"Do you know how long you're going to be staying... because if you do, you could probably join us for a game of Laser tag," I said.

"It varies," he said, "I'll just explore... I don't want you guys to pay and then me disappear before we play."

"You're playing... I'll feel bad if you have to go off on your own while we're having fun," Krista said, in a more demanding voice than we had ever heard.

As we waited for the round to begin, we decided how the round was going to be played. Originally we thought guys vs girls... but then we decided that that was stupid. So we decided a free for all, everyone for themselves. We suited ourselves up with the equipment and laser gun and smirked, evilly.

I promised the guys that I'd go easy on them. Kim, Moj, and Krista laughed... they knew me to well. I would go easy on them for about... 5 minutes, not even. The game started, and so... the hunt began. Kim and I gave one small smirk to one another. We were the most competitive out of all of our friends. The smirk was recognition of that. The smirk... was the beginning of our new round... of our new battle. I guess you could say when we go into games were there are multi-player people against each other... a bit of a war starts between us. It's over as soon as the game ends... but until that moment... we go all out. 

(PLANET LASER... Moj's P.O.V.)

Regardless that it was free for all, Itachi and I stayed close together. After all we weren't the only ones in the game, there were a bunch of little kids as well... and some of them were following me around as if I were... a teacher or human shield.

Oh well, at least they were the same colour as us so they didn't want to shoot us. Suddenly, something shot me. Itachi... still not really understanding the game, like all the other guys, actually thought it hurt me.

To be brief... he went psycho and shot every little kid of that colour in a manner of a minute. To be even briefer... there were about ten of them. He is absolutely amazing huh? It was after the massive pwnage of the children that I managed to get him to understand that the laser beams don't actually hurt people. He was a little calmer the rest of the game... by that I mean he didn't go psycho anymore. 

(PLANET LASER... Krista's P.O.V.)

I have to say... following Kathryn around is paying off. From what she tells me, both Kim and Neji are out to get her. Kim out to get her was nothing new, but Neji? She explained that he was... a little angered by the fact that she won their bet. I watched her back and she watched mine... we were a good team. Or I thought we were until both Neji and Kim attacked us at the same time, from different angles. Had they joined an alliance... or just freak coincidence?

I decided to ask.

This was Kim's response, "I don't believe in coincidence... everything happens for a reason... but that doesn't mean it's DESTINY! Destiny is when something is already chosen for you... What I believe is that when something happens... it happens and leads to something else... no coincidence."

I didn't get what she meant... it didn't answer my question either. "Are you two on a team?" I asked, a little more clearly.

"Nope..." both she and Neji responded.

How could that not be coincidence... unless they came here for a reason... yes that's it. They just came here for one purpose... or one saw the other heading here and thought it would be a perfect opportunity... that had to be it.

(PLANET LASER, Kathryn's P.O.V.)

"It doesn't matter whether it's coincidence, destiny, or just happened... I'll still beat you both," I said.

Kim smirked, "we'll see..." And so the laser tagging began.

I have to admit, it was hard to hold off both Kim and Neji... but we, Krista and I, did it. Though Krista wandered off half-way through, she went to go after Moj and Itachi. Soon, the buzzer sounded, and we made our way to the exit. The points came up... and I pwned everyone. Kim, Moj, Krista, and Steph weren't surprised.

Instead they sighed and said, "shoulda guessed."

We left Planet Laser, laughing. As we neared home, Kim had a sly smile on her face and said one word, "Double Dash." Well, I guess that's actually two words... but I was all for it. Who doesn't love a good game of Double Dash?

I nodded, so did Moj and Krista. We were all thinking the same thing. Some how Kim got 4 controllers, we didn't bother to ask why. Kim loaded the game up. Moj and Krista said they'd sit out the first round to relax a bit before playing.

Neji, determined to beat me, decided to take Moj's place as second player. Gaara took Krista's fourth player. Kim and I were always first and third player. It was just how things were done.

"Grand Prix, right?" I asked.

Kim nodded, "put it on 50, since they've never played." I did so, I took the Toads, Toad and Toadette; Kim took Baby Luigi and Baby Mario; Neji took King Boo and the Piranha Plant... a.k.a., as Kim calls it, the Pedofile Plant. And Gaara took the Bowser team, Baby Bowser and Bowser.

It was before the start of the first race and all ready Kim and I were at it... cursing each others characters. The race started, and much to my annoyance, Kim got a head start. Oh well... I got a blue shell.

"Hey Kim," I said, "guess what?"

My blue shell hit her... and of course her response was.

"God Dammit Kathryn! Go to hell and back! I hate you with a passion!" she snapped.

And my usual response to her, 'hatred with a passion', just to annoy her all the more. "For fashion?" I asked.

"God Dammit Kathryn no!" she snarled as I passed her.

I didn't even bother to look at Gaara and Neji. Just looking at their cars speeds told me they were trying as hard as they could... to stay away from us.

A few minutes later, Kim said, "hey Kathryn... got a present for you."

I knew what was to come... and wasn't the least bit surprised when Chompy mowed over my toads. "Stupid babies," I growled. In the end... I won and Kim was cursing. Neji and Gaara didn't want to play anymore because they were too scared.

Shikamaru and Naruto decided to stay on the safe side and refused as well. Putting our guards down and completely forgetting about the other games Kim had, we sat down on the couch. That was when it happened.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto asked, reaching for Kim's Clash of Ninja game.

"AHHHH!NOOOOO! NOT FOR YOU TO LOOK AT!" myself, Kim, Moj and Krista all said, launching ourselves at Naruto and the game in an attempt to hide it.

"ACK!" Naruto gasped out as we all collided with him. During all this, Stephanie was on the couch, laughing her head off.

"I think... we should have dinner!" Kim said, managing to hide the Clash of Ninja game out of Naruto's sight. Everyone left the couch and headed upstairs, liking the idea of food. Naruto had disappeared as we all got up from our mini dog pile. He probably went back to Konoha.

"That actually hurt," Moj said, rubbing her side.

"Yeah..." Krista agreed.

"Note to self... hide all Naruto stuff..." Kim said, hiding her other Naruto game, Ultimate Ninja.

We then went upstairs... where Kim pulled out some left over veggie something her mom made. It looked good... in fact you couldn't even tell it was veggie.

That was when something came to mind, "hey Kim... where's your family?" I asked, as she returned from getting Blade's food.

"That's a really good question..." she said, "where are they?"

"You didn't notice that they weren't here?" Itachi asked.

She shook her head, "I never know when they're home... it wouldn't be the first time they left me alone with the dog... oh hey a note... dear Kim... we've gone to Tasmania... have fun with Blade. Signed, Family. Wow... that's amazing..." she said.

"What is?" Shikamaru asked.

"They actually signed their names... family," she said.

"Fool..." I muttered.


	5. Madness After Midnight Madness

This is mojo's favorite chapter btw! (oh and she posted this chapter too! And wrote this message! )

"So... how did he get here again?" I asked, looking quizically at Sasuke.

"Well... I don't know... I just found him wandering around the streets last night," Naruto said.

"When did you get back?" Krista asked. "I don't know..." Naruto admitted.

"Psst... Kathryn... he's a babe," Stephanie whispered to Kathryn.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"So let me get this straight... while we were at Midnight Madness... you somehow came back here... and found Sasuke wandering around aimlessly," I said, double checking.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK IT'S UGLY!" Mojo's voice came from the hall.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS!" Itachi's voice also came.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled angrily,

"WHERE IS HE!"

"What the heck is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know..." Kathryn said.

"Sasuke...? he's here! OH CRAP!" Itachi yelled. Mojo walked into the kitchen, I could tell she was pretending to cry.

"You care more about your brother than your wife?" she yelled back to Itachi.

"No! Mojo never!" Itachi said, following her.

"ITACHI! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!" Sasuke snarled, lunging at him.

"NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE! and this time it actually is my house (reference to the first party)" I yelled.

"But... he's right... here... I can just..." Sasuke tried to reason with me.

"He IS Mojo's husband," Krista pointed out.

"I have a sister-in-law?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU WERE AT MY WEDDING!" Mojo snapped. It was at this time that I noticed that Itachi was gone. Kathryn had too.

"Moj... is it fair to torture him like this?" she asked, knowing that Moj was fake crying as well.

"No," Mojo admitted, "but it's fun!"

I yawned, it was close to midnight, I guess that's why they call it Midnight Madness.

"Good idea Kim... night all!" Moj said.

**(IN BED, Mojo's P.O.V.)**

I was stretched out on the queen sized bed, all nice and comfy. I officially loved Kim's parents bed. That was when Itachi walked in.

"Uh... Mojo... I'm really sorry about what I said... it's really not that ugly," he said.

"But you still think it's ugly?" I asked.

"Did you look at it?" he asked, "it's hideous."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled.

"But Moj..."

"GET OUT!" Itachi sighed and left.

**(MY THIRD ELDEST SISTER'S ROOM, Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"I wonder where that girl Stephanie is?" I said, aloud to myself. I couldn't leave the room to look, because the girl Kim padlocked the door from the outside so I wouldn't kill Itachi. Suddenly the door opened, it was my sister-in-law.

"Hi Mojo, what are you doing here... and how'd you get in?" I asked.

"Oh I stole the key from Kim..." Mojo said.

"I see... so why are you here?" I asked again.

"No reason," she said, innocently.

'Is she trying to cheat on my brother... with me?' I thought, realizing she wasn't here for 'no reason'. Suddenly, she put something on my head, and her voice echoed through me.

"You do not hate Itachi... you don't want to kill him... you love him. (momentary pause) as a brother..."

**(MY ROOM, Kathryn's P.O.V.)**

"Why is she in here?" Neji asked, pointing to Stephanie who was holding a bunch of swords and asleep on the dog's bed... which was just a thin mat. I shrugged,

"who knows what goes on in her mind..." I admitted.

"Sword..." Stephanie muttered.

**(MY SECOND ELDEST SISTER'S ROOM, Krista's P.O.V.)**

"Muhahahaha!" I laughed.

"Olly... some of us are trying to sleep," Shikamaru sighed. I had made a fort out of the sheets.

"You know... you can call me Krista... and who cares I'm having fun!" I laughed, "and I didn't know there was so many of us..."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well you said some of us... so I didn't know there were so many of us," I said.

"You know what I meant! Geez, you're so troublesome," he muttered.

"Troublesome... or amazing?" I asked.

**(THE BASEMENT, Kim's P.O.V.)**

"So..." I began, "why are we here again?"

"I told you before," Gaara said, "Moj kicked Itachi out of their room."

"That doesn't explain why WE are the ones on the couches..." I pointed out. Gaara and I were lying on the two couches in my basement, unfortunately they were not pull out beds. We had rock, paper, scissored for the bigger one... Gaara won.

"Let me explain again..." Gaara said.

**(FLASH BACK! haven't had one of these in a long time...)**

The door opened to the room, Itachi standing in the doorway holding a pillow, blankets, and a doll of Mojo, which he got as a wedding gift.

"Mojo kicked me out of the master bed room," he said.

"So?" Gaara asked.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

"How about no..." I said.

"GET... OUT...!" he snarled again.

"Hell no!" Gaara snarled back. The next minute we found ourselves outside of the room, with blankets and pillows, the door closed behind us, Blade beside us.

"Rock, paper, scissors ya for the big couch," I said.

"Ok..." Gaara said.

"Rock...paper...scissors!" we both said at the same time. Garra chose paper, and I chose rock.

"DARN! I LOST!" I yelled.

"Hey keep it down out there! I'm trying to get to sleep with my Mojo doll because she won't let me sleep with her!" Itachi's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fine" Gaara and I said before going to our couches.

**END FLASHBACK**!

"Oh so that how we ended up here!" I said, now understanding everything.

"Idiot" Garra said.

"Hey! Thats mean! Blade, get him!" Blade walked over to Gaara and sniffed him.

"That's not what I meant dog. psh I shouldn't get kicked out of my room. IN MY HOUSE!" I said.

"Yeah that's true, you should go tell him that."

"BLOODY HELL SILENCE IN THE OTHER CORRIDOR!"

"sorry" Gaara and I both said with slight fear more so in myself than in Gaara.

I said "let's just get some sleep, we'll solve this in the morning."

Gaara replied with an "I concur."

**(IN MY ROOM Kathryns POV )**

"Ruckess ruckess..ruckess ruckess."

"What the deuce?" I said aloud.

"Stephanie kept mumbling swords in her sleep it woke me up about ten minutes ago," Neji said. I looked over my bed to her curled up on the dog's mat, still sleeping it was funny and odd at the same time, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

sniff sniff ."swords". she said.

"..? ok then," Neji said.

"Wow, I just realized I'm really hungry, but I don't feel like making anything do you?" I said. He replied with a "no".

"Let's wake up Stephanie she can make pancakes after seeing her sleep like that and mumble in her sleep."

"I think we should probably ask Mojo instead besides I believe it is her destiny," Neji said.

"Indeed," I replied. Neji was closer to the door so he didn't have to worry about Stephanie, I on the other hand had to use my awesome ninja skills and hop over her. Without knocking we just barged into Mojo's room. She was alone. And stretched like a star fish over the entire bed. Ironically enough she was holding a doll that looked like Itachi it looked quite hilarious. But it was also frightening cause she was hugging him quite harshly across the neck. Neji said that's very frightening oh dear I said.

"meh, let's wake her Im hungry."

**(Master Bedroom Mojo's P.O.V.)**

Oh man, I haven't had a bed to myself since I've been married!. THIS IS AWESOME! I thought to myself spreading out even more on the bed. Then, I heard a voice from the door. I thought it was Itachi trying to take away my bed, but I saw that it was Kathryn and Neji.

"WTF!" I yelled.

"We're hungry. Make us breakfast," Kathryn said.

"Damn you... I was comfy."

"Well now your not... now make us food," she said.

"I hope your bacon burns," I said while walking out of the room, giving them both evil glares.

**(IN THE KITCHEN.)**

"Ok. Theres your breakfast." (I made them bacon and toast.).

"mmmm, this is very good Mojo!" Neji said.

"Why thank you! I know Im awesome!" I said, happily. Kathryn just looked at me and shook her head.

"Why didn't you get Stephanie to make you some food?" I asked,

"she is sleeping on your floor right?"

"She's been mumbling the word swords in her sleep, it's kinda scary," Kathryn explained.

"Oh I get it. Well if you excuse me Im going back to sleep... because it is 3:00 in the morning," I said.

"Wait Moj... where's Itachi?" Neji asked.

"Who knows, I kicked him out of the bed... I'll apologize to him in the morning, good night!" I said.

"Good night!" Kathryn and Neji both said at the same time.  
**  
(BACK IN THE MASTER BEDROOM)**

"mmmmm bed," I said while smushing into the covers more. I felt bad for Itachi, but he did say that the picture I bought was ugly. Humph. But I love him. He didn't mean it. I'll say im sorry tomorrow, I'm not giving up my bed now.

"Mmmm," I said just before I fell asleep.

**(IN THE KITCHEN Kathryn's POV)**  
"These are really good bacon and toast," Neji said with pleasure, and surprise,

"say Kathryn you need to get your G2 right?" I looked at him not thinking about what he said but wondering why we made mojo make us breakfast at 3 in the morning.

I replied "yeah, I need to get it. Why?"

"Well I'm able to train you if you like. I can be your instructor...see," he said, showing me his liscene to be a driving instructor. It was real. Why the deuce would he have that if he was a ninja and didn't even own a car? Oh well.

"Ok Neji sure let's go now, I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind if we took her car," I said, grabbing the keys.

"Ok let's do this," Neji said. We left the kitchen and went outside. Techinically speaking it's illegal for me to drive at this time but we're doing it anyways. We were also still in pj's but that was ok too. There it was...Kim's Taurie...

"aha...ahaha...ahahaha...MUAHAHAHAHAHA," I said...and we left.

**(In Second eldest's room Krista's P.O.V.)**

toss... turn...spin...hop...sniff...ruckess...mumble mumble "GAH! Shikamaru, you were complaining that I made a fort but you can't stop moving!"

...silence...

"Shikamaru?" I asked into the silence and darkness of the night.

"It's not Shikamaru Olly...MUAHAHAHAHAHA," an evil voice said. I began to tremble slightly.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"You're worst nightmare...NESTEA...NOW GET ME A DRINK AND FAN ME WOMAN IT'S VERY HOT IN HERE!"

"WIAUGWIUAIUGHAEVNEIUERHV NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I was very frightened, all of a sudden the room filled up with the beverage of iced tea, and I couldn't escape it. The notorious Hokage had returned. I was running, and running but not getting any further and all I heard was, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"... But then, I heard something else.

"Um...are you ok? oh man this is so troublesome." I woke up, 'oh dear it was only a nightmare,' I thought.

"No it wasn't...BAHAHAHAHA!"

I said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. The next thing I knew i fell out of the closet... not knowing at all how I got there... and Skiamaru was looking at me with a wow I wonder how she got in the closet, and she's having a nightmare at the same time look

"Are you ok Krista?" he asked.

"sniff...no I had a dream Nestea came back," I was beginning to tear up...it was so sad.

"Ah...sigh It's ok Krista, just get out of the closet and come back to bed. I'll make sure you fall asleep and don't have a nightmare. You'll be ok," he said.

I grinned happily and chuckled and jumped on the bed and said, "ok" 3. I got comfortable and he hugged me and pecked me on the forehead with a kiss.

**(IN MY BASEMENT Kim's POV**)

sigh stupid couch, it wasn't very comfortable to sleep on. And on top of that Blade kept annoying me cause he was scaring Gaara.

"Gaara why don't you just shoo him away?" I asked.

He replied with a slight fear in his voice, "but he's so furry and golden...it scares me...what if...he licks me? AND I DIE OO XX?"

I had never seen this side of Gaara before, it made me laugh inside. "If I had my sand he's be gone," he said.

"HEY! leave my dog alone!" I snapped. All of a sudden there was a slight shudder behind me... I don't know why but there was an evil and cold chill it made me want to crawl into a dark corner and curl into the fetal position. I looked at Gaara and he quickly pretened to start sleeping. I turned around... It was Itachi.

"SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY REST. MAKE ME COME OUT HERE AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" he growled.

I nodded and quickly went back to sleep as he walked away... scarey.


	6. The Bus

mojo (a.k.a princessmon) posted this chapter out of the goodness of her heart!

it took to freaking long for me to space out the paragraphs for the last chapter, im not doing it again. :)

-princessmon

Ok so it's the morning from that really long night in chapter 5 when sasuke got brainwashed, kathryn and Neji went out for drivers training, krista had a nightmare, moj kicked out itachi, and gaara and kim were on the couches. Oh and steph was asleep on the dogs bed.

**(Mojo's perspective in the kitchen)**

yawn "stupid Kathryn and Neji waking me up to make them breakfast at 3 in the morning..." What's this? I heard crying..sniff sniff... "All by myself, don't wannna be All by myself! ANYMORE!...waaaaahhhahaha" a voice said whiningly. I looked over and it was Itachi crying over the Mojo doll he got at our wedding. I said " Aw Itachi, don't be sad you're not all by yourelf." He replied " you mean? you're not mad at me anymore?" He grabbed a tissue. "no sweetie, I'm sorry." He started to gleam "it's ok! here have some the coffe I made" He hopped over to the coffee pot and poured me coffee in a mug that read "I HEART MOJO". Then Kim, also followed by Gaara, Krista, and Shikamaru all came in.

**(Kim's POV)**

"Wow we all came in at the same time...amazing" Krista said. "did you say im amazing?" Monica asked. "You are amazing MOJO" Itachi said. Everyone else in the room nodded. Then I heard a voice in the distance "YOU KNOW WHO ELSE IS AMAZING!" this mysterious distant voice asked. I screamed out to it "who?". Then I was sorry I asked because Kathryn and Neji came crashing through my backyard with a school bus. Neji was screaming at the top of his lungs... his face looked like he had seen a ghost. Kathryn got out of the bus that now lay in my backyard. She said brightly "I am amazing" she had her hands on her hips standing in a superhero pose. Neji walked over and fell down, his face was still in the position it was in when he was screaming. His mouth was wide open and his eyes also...wide open. "Oh dear God what did you guys do last night?" Neji was still too petrified to answer. Then Stephanie walked in saying, "Kim you're Taurie is gone I noticed as I was coming downstairs. It's not on your driveway." My eyes widenned and I turned to Kathryn OO "WHERE IS MY CAR?" I said trying not to yell. She replied " Oh I got rid of it when we were driving it, you see Neji was taking me out for training for my G2. When we were on the highway I saw a school bus and we swaped cars in midair. It was fun. Anyways this bus gets way better milage you should try it." Krista just started to laugh, but I was too preoccupied with the fact that my car was gone. Gaara was looking outside, he looked quite interested in the school bus. Mojo was gleaming at it, she said "Omg Kathryn this is so awesome, it's so bright...and yellow...I love it." Immediatly Itachi said, "Mojo if you love it I will buy you 100 school buses!" She replied just as excited as he was, " OK :D." Then they went to go sit inside. Shikamaru said, "my my this is troublesome." He also walked inside the bus, followed by Gaara and Krista. Stephanie and I picked Neji up and placed him on the table while Kathryn helped herself to coco puffs. This was an odd morning because Kathryn usually is not so...chaotic. While her and Neji remained in the kitchen Stephanie and I went into the bus.

**(IN THE SCHOOL BUS MOJO's POV)**

"OH MY GOD!" I said with excitement. There was a compartment at the front of the bus that contained nesquick and milk. I was in heaven. Quickly I helped myself to some Chocolate milk while the others looked around. "Uh oh, looks like there's still kids in here," Krista said. Kim looked over and tried not to explode. I don't know why though this bus was amazing! It had nesquick. I don't know why or how it managed not to go stale... but I didn't really care. "This is really troublesome," Shikamaru said. Then all of a sudden it hit me... comets started to fly and the sky turned black. "I'll save you Mojo!" Itachi said as he dashed to cover me for saftey, Shikamaru quickly jumped into Krista's arms as she ran around screaming, Stephanie hid under a car seat...and Gaara...just stood there looking at Kim. She was the core of it all, her rage was enormous I thought she was going to spontaneously combust on the spot or implode or something.

**(Kathryn's POV)**

I noticed commotion going on outside so I dragged Neji out. "Hey Kim calm down don't worry. This bus is way better." She yelled back at me "better? how is this better!" She really was getting carried away because with this bus and the children on it we could go on free school trips. It was a win win situation. Suddenly I just saw Neji wake up from his trauma sigh foolish Neji I wasn't that bad. Anyways, he pulled me and Gaara started to restrain Kim. I've seen her mad but not like this before. Oh well, she knows that if she hits me i'll hit her back. Then I heard Itachi say "Watch out MOJO!It's going to get ugly!"

**(Kim's POV)**

I wasn't sure what to do, I was sad I wanted my Taurie back :(. Plus, on top of that there were kids in the back of the school bus, and we probably will have to return them. Suddenly Kathryn was giving me the evilest glare I've ever seen on man kind... who cares about Gaara and Itachi's evil... Kathryn was the spawn of evil with this glare. This made no sense, first she crashes a bus in my backyard, then loses my car, and keeps the children in the bus when she takes it and SHE'S getting mad at me? But I realized she wasn't looking at me... She was looking at Mojo.

**(MOJO'S POV)**

mmmmmmmmmmm damn that's good chocolate milk...a world and heaven filled with chocolatey goodness I thought. Then I realized Kathryn was looking at me... and walking towards me... and then she stopped... but was still looking at me... it was unpleasant. "Monica Joan Smith." she said, in the most calm yet eerie way ever. "Yes?" I asked. "You gave me moldy toast this morning fool," she said. Suddenly I saw Itachi pull the parking break out of the bus and start to jab in random places in the air "Leave MOJO ALONE WITH YOUR EVIL GLARES!"

(**Kathryn's POV)**

Bloody hell, this is not what I needed. I don't know how but the mold in the toast made me go crazy, and not Neji... A mystery I will never understand and don't really feel like looking into right now. Oh well at least I had calmed down.

**(Krista's POV)**

"Hey Stephanie you can come out from underneath the seat." I said... she was still there. Ironically enough I saw her come out with swords... where the hell does she get all of those? Judging by the look on my face I think she knew I was wondering and she said, "I'm the empress...I make swords be everywhere...like Oprah."... Okay I thought...she must not be a morning person. Then I glanced over and I saw a package of Nestea on one of the car seats... OH NO... this time it wasn't a dream. One of those silly kids have a box filled with cans and cans of Nestea! THE HORROR! Stealthily I slipped over there and grabbed the box and ran...

**(Kathryn's POV)**

Well seeing Olly run off with Nestea cans, Kim calming down, Stephanie coming out from under the seat, Neji going back to normal as well, and Gaara...just being Gaara everything was finally back to normal. I shook my head and thought fools Immediatley they turned to me and at the same time all said "YOU"RE THE ONE THAT CRASHED A BUS INTO THE BACK YARD!" Yes that was true, but, "yeah but I wasn't being myself, besides Moj likes it... because she has chocolate milk." Mojo smiled brightly, to show how much she enjoyed it. "I HAVE CHOCOLATE MILK IN MY HOUSE! AND IT'S MY BACKYARD THAT'S BEEN RUINED NOT HER'S!" Kim yelled. Kim took a deep breath, "Olly... Shika... Steph, Sasuke... Gaara come with me," she said, shaking with rage a little. "Why?" Krista asked. "We're going to return the bus... and the children," she said. "But our free fieldtrips!" Mojo exclaimed. "Dude... would you rather have free fieldtrips and get arrested for kidnapping... or not do any of that," Kim said. "Good point Kim... have fun," I said. Kim grumbled, and the six of them headed off to find and return the children to their parents. Once they were gone, I turned to Neji and said, "well that was an interesting morning."


	7. Peculiar Behaviour

Okay so currently everyone except for Kathryn, Mojo, Neji, and Itachi are returning the school bus and the children.  
mojo (princessmon) wrote this entire chapter basically (well kathryn wrote the beginning) becasue no one else would and it started pissing her off. and she actually doesnt like pickles. she likes dill pickle chips, just not real pickles. she just thought shed let you know.

(and she wrote that message too)

**(Kathryn's POV)**  
"Say Neji I'm really bored, what do you think we should do?" I asked. Pausing for a moment he responded, "you wanna see if Itachi and Mojo wanna play cards?" It really wasn't that bad of an idea, after all I was desperate to play anything, besides we could play president. So we both got up and went to go knock on their bedroom door... that was when we heard it. When we heard Itachi say, "looks like a little mouse lost it's way..." Mojo responded, "oh yeah, this little mouse is scared and needs a guide..." "Um, Kathryn...are they doing what I think they're doing?" Neji asked. I decided not to answer right away, give them the benefit of the doubt. "It's a cute little mouse... makes me wanna just make it my own," Itachi said. "Oh really? you think it's cute? wanna make it your own... maybe it alrady is..." Mojo responded. OO "MY GOD IT"S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS NOW!" Neji exclaimed. "MY EARS MY VIRGIN EARS!" I said. "Maybe we should leave... and let them carry on... with their business" Neji said. "Oh no! the mouse is running away... come back here you!" Itachi said. "Ahahaha you better hurry up!" Mojo said with a chuckle. "KATHRYN! CAN WE PLEASE LEAVE NOW?" Neji asked. "Neji I'm cold... shudder... so very cold," I said. All of a sudden before I knew it the door flew wide open and a white mouse came flying out of the room followed by Itachi and Mojo. They stopped noticing Neji and I were on the ground leaning towards what was now an open door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU PEEPING ON US?" Mojo asked very angrily. Uh oh, Mojo was in her mood swing mode and clearly this was anger. I grabbed Neji by the wrist and booked it downstairs to the kitchen.

**(Mojo's P.O.V.)**

"GOD! why would they do that! we could have been doing something very personal! I feel so violated!" I said fustrated with the fact that Neji and Kathryn were spying on Itachi and I. "Calm down Monica," Itachi said while putting his arm around me. "Calm down... you expect me to calm down after they were spying on us?" I asked. "Ok moj, lets go downstairs and have some lunch, I'll make you some chocolate milk! ok? just no more yelling," Itachi said while backing away slightly. "Ok! I love you Itachi! what would I do without you?" I kissed him on the lips (he is my husband) and walked down the stairs with a bounce in my step. "Oh man, I really don't understand her sometimes, but I love her," Itachi said before following me down the stairs to the kitchen.

**(Kathryns P.O.V.)**

"Omg Mojo's coming! she might still be mad! Hide!" Neji said while going to stand behind me (to use me as a human shield more like it!). "Don't worry guys! It's alright. just DON'T DO IT AGAIN OK?" Mojo said while flames danced behind her. "Ok..." Neji and I said, fightened. "Ok Mojo, I'll make you that chocolate milk now!" Itachi said walking in. "I can do it I'm not a kid!" Mojo said while walking over to the pantry where Kim kept the Nesquick. 'Wow, she really knows her way around Kim's kitchen!' I thought to myself watching Mojo get the milk, a glass, and a spoon out without looking for them. "Mojo your only 16," I said. "I may be 16 but I'm preg-MARRIED! that means I'm mature he he he," Mojo said nervously looking around the room. "Ok then. Well Neji and I are going to watch t.v, bye fools," I said while wlaking out of the kitchen and downstairs with Neji in tow.  
"stupid Mojo and her stupid mood swings...hm...I wonder why they're so crazy. Them kids and their crazy hormones," I said, Neji just looked at me and said "you're the same age as her how can you refer to her as a kid like you're the elderly?" I replied. "Oh believe me, I have my ways. Afterall I am Hokage of Konoha, this life and the next. When I was merely five I had to train by climbing Mt. Everest with my hands tied behind my back and blind folded..." "hm, impressive," Neji said as he turned the TV on.

**(Kims P.O.V)**

"Well, thats over!" I said relieved that we got the bus back and got my car. "I am going to kill Kathryn next time she pulls a stunt like that!" I said fustrated. "Relax Kim, it's all over. Let's go see what chaos the 4 of them have caused while we were gone," Krista said. Everyone agreed and started walking into my house. We walk in and found Mojo sitting by herself on my counter eating a jar of pickles. Usually I wouldn't think this was wierd because Mojo sometimes sits on her kitchen counter and eats stuff, but pickles? Mojo hates pickles! "Kim, I'm scared..." Mojo said. "Why? Where's Itachi?" I asked. "I don't know where he is, and I had a sudden craving for pickles, next thing you know I'll be eating stir fry! or peppers! ewww," Mojo said shuddering. "What do you think is wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh well who cares, lets go find Kathryn!" Mojo said eager to change the subject.

**(Krista's P.O.V)**

"There you are Mojo! I found the mouse!" Itachi said walking in holding a white mouse. "Why was there a mouse in my house?" Kim asked. "OMG KIM! YOUR A POET AND YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW IT!" Everyone yelled.. "God! never do that again!" KIm told us. "Fools, Neji and I can hear you all the way from downstairs," Kathryn said walking in with Neji. "Hey Kathryn and Neji," Gaara said. "Oh yeah, your here I totally forgot seeing that you didn't say anything," I said. "Shut up," Garra replied. "Make me." "Ok, break it up!" Kim said. "You guyes wanna go watch a movie?" Mojo suggested.  
"Yeah ok." And everyone went downstairs to watch a movie.

**(narrators p.o.v yeah i can do that!)**

But, Mojo stayed behind a bit. "Oh man..." she said while using one hand to brush through her hair and one to place on her stomach. Then she walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	8. Mood Swings and Gourds

Woot okay so Kim and Kathryn wrote this ( the ending parts are Kathryn and the beginning are Kims so thats pretty sweet eh?) shakes fist it is sweet ps. also written by Kathryn.

* * *

Moj came downstairs after a little while, which made Kathryn mad because she had the movie.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Shikamaru asked.

"Howl's Moving Castle," Moj, Kathryn, Krista and I said at the same time. "I'll put it in!" Moj said excitedly.

"Whatever floats your boat Moj," Kathryn said.

"Oh, it does float my boat Kathryn," Moj responded.

After a few minutes Moj turned to me, "Kim... password," she said.

"You know it!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah," she said, putting the password in my PS2. And so the movie began, and Moj, as usual said, "Howl bum," at the part where you see Howl's bum while Sophie is carrying him upstairs.

Mojo's P.O.V.

"OH MYGOD! Howl's soo hot!" I exclaimed, which made Kim, Krista and Kathryn laugh.

"Excuse me?" Itachi said, looking as if he was about to break the t.v.

"Don't worry about it Itachi, he's just a cartoon character," Stephanie said.

"NO HE'S NOT! He's an anime character!" I shouted.

"I really don't want anything drastic to happen so... let's play Double Dash," Kim said, obviously noticing that Itachi was about to break her t.v.

"Fine," I said, and shut off the PS2.

"Kathryn and I aren't going to play this round," Kim said, which made the Naruto characters very happy.

So Krista, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I played. At the end of the Grandprix race Krista exclaimed, "HEY LOOK IT'S ALEXANDER ALFRED ANDERBUTT!"

You see, when you get to the screen after winning a race, you have to input your name . And always the triple A is there, well Kim and I named that triple A and so Alexander Alfred Anderbutt was born.

"WHAT? WHERE!" Itachi exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"NO WHERE! HE'S NOT HERE!" I yelled, launching myself towards the Gamecube and shutting it off.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Hey guys guess who me and Kim were just talking to on MSN," I asked as I walked into the t.v. room.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Alex..." I stopped, noticing Moj signalling me not to mention HIS name."Alex... Swimella..." I said, my eyes darting around the room.

"Alex Swimella?" Neji asked, skeptically.

"Yeah... right Kim, weren't we just talking to Alex Swimella?" I asked.

"What? I thought we were talking to Alexan…" I nudged Kim, "andra Curry."

'Good job Kim, nice save,' I thought, until I realized that Moj had turned on a curry commercial.

"She's a friend from school," Kim said.

"She's a friend from swimming," I said at the same time.

"Uh… she's from… swimming school, Kim, Moj, Krista and I all go to it... and we met her there..." I said.

"Oh..." everyone said.

"That was close," Kim muttered to me.

Kim's P.O.V.

"So... let's go... to the... drive in..." I said, my eyes darting around the room. It was actually really surprising cause I was really looking forward to seeing a drama or a comedy and everyone seemed to enjoy the idea. I was in for a good laugh. Unfortunately for me and Kathryn's persuasive skills we ended up going to see... shudders... the Hills have eyes.

Flashback

"Hm... what should we see?" Krista asked.

"What's a drive-in? What are we going to drive into? It doesn't sound very fun," Gaara said.

I sighed, "Gaara it's just a theatre they made so that you can drive in with a car and watch the movie outside."

Kathryn looked at him and mockingly said "fool, and let's see a scary movie... like the Hills have eyes or Wickerman (I know ones on DVD and the others not in theatres yet… but work with me) I don't want to see a drama or a comedy."

"Well what does everyone else want to see?" Neji asked.

All at once, excluding Kathryn and Neji, they all said, "Let's see JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE!"

"No," Both Neji and Kathryn said with a sort of tone implying their way or the highway.

Neji said, "We just saw that, and I don't feel like seeing it again."

"I concur," Kathryn added.

Whiningly Krista was complaining and saying, "but I wanna see a comedy."

I pouted and said, "Me too."

Kathryn grew as stiff as a metal board... then it happened... she started to slowly clench her fists... then her eyes sharpened... then widened... it was quite odd... but I knew what was coming... the glare (now there are many names for this glare. Some call it the ice glare the death stare/glare or as her father once commented the drilling eyes)

I didn't want to see any style or genre... I just wanted to go to the drive-in. Immediately everyone excluding Neji (whom might I add was sitting there triumphantly and proud knowing full well Kathryn had just won the argument for them) we all decided to see the Hills have eyes.

Okay since I don't want to go into detail about the entire movie or how we got there well go to when we got back

Flashforward

Kim's POV (yes I know it's long)

We had just gotten home... and might I add were lucky we got out of that alive.

You see we did end up seeing the Hills Have Eyes and all of us (excluding Kathryn, Stephanie, and the Naruto characters) are wimps when it comes to scary movies.

"That.. was... terri... terri... terr... I need pickles!" Mojo said as she darted for the kitchen where Itachi followed and said, "I'll get them for you my love!"

Kathryn's POV

"Well that was actually more gory, then scary. That was disappointing," I said with a sigh.

"I think I've lost the will to stay awake, I'm going to sleep," Shikamaru said.

Just as he walked away Krista started to scream and ran around the house turning all the lights on. To be honest it was annoying because I prefer when it's dark inside a house instead of beaming sun bright.

But to my amusement Kim was so scared during the movie that she had to hide in Gaara's gourd and she still had not left it.

Gaara said, "that movie sucked... the only cool part was when those people burned and died."

Sasuke replied, "Gaara, that was basically the entire movie."

Then a very faint yet noticeable voice came from Gaara's gourd... it was Kim the fool "THAT MOVIE WAS HORRIFYING... cept for the pitch fork part, that was cool."

Neji and I just stood there looking at each other.

"Kim if you think people dying a bloody death is cool I think you need therapy," I said.

Kim replied with, "Kathryn... what I need is to get out of this gourd because I don't know how to get out... and ope... what the... and ok were moving again."

Gaara was leaving and walking downstairs.

I assumed he was just going to sleep... with Kim still in the gourd.

"Well I'm going to go to bed because I miss that dog mat. It's actually quite comfortable, so don't wake me up when you and Neji go to bed," Stephanie said.

Sasuke said, "Ah I'm hitting the sack too."

I clearly knew it was because Stephanie was going to sleep and he didn't wanna hang out with me and Neji or Mojo and Itachi who were going pickle crazy. Well officially, once again it had been narrowed down to Mojo, Neji, Itachi and I because everyone else was sleeping (that happens a lot).

To my surprise as I was just standing there Neji sat down and started to, "aahmmmm... ahmmmmmm"

WTF? Was he meditating? He told me it was his favourite hobby but I always thought he was just joking.

"Um... Neji what are you doing?" I aksed.

He didn't reply.

"Neji?..."

Once again he failed to reply.

"NEJI!" I screamed.

"Ach! Kathryn please stop I was in the middle of something," he said.

What the hell? he was just sitting there going aaahhmmm.

I said, "sorry Neji."

He sighed and said, "It's okay. I was only going to reach enlightenment."

He started all over again. I was bored and I didn't want to go eat pickles with Mojo and Itachi so I just joined him.

Mojo's POV

Sunshine lollipops and PICKLES everywhere! It was amazing I was in pickletopia. They were everywhere pickles for houses, pickles for trees, and pickles for people!(and no this is not implying sexual things).

"Mojo? Are you still craving pickles the jar is empty after all," Itachi said.

Damn he was right, the pickles were gone.

"WHAT THE F!" I yelled. I grabbed the jar and threw it. 'I WANT MORE PICKLES,' I thought. I was enraged, blinded by FURY.

Itachi was just standing there he said, "Oh no Mojo! The jars glass shards dont move! I'll sweep them up so that you don't hurt your precious and graceful feet!"

It was so sad he was sweeping the shards for me, I started to cry. sniff sniff I couldn't stop, everything was getting soaked with my tears. It was so heartbreaking, plus the pickles were gone.

Itachi said, "Mojo my dearest I think it'd be best if we went to sleep that way we can forget about the movie and the pickles."

"Movie?" I asked, trying not to sound too depressed. "OMG OMG OMG THE HILLS HAVE EYES!" I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

five minutes later

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I had completely forgotten about that movie.

Itachi said, "oh no Mojo don't worry I'll protect you, you don't need to be scared anymore."

"Really?" I asked. I... WAS... SO... HAPPY... I was so happy that I just had to start laughing, "ahahahaha oh Itachi," I said.

He replied, "yes Mojo? Are you alright?"

I said, "Oh yes don't worry about me I'm just, ahaahahahahaha really happy that you'd protect me... It almost makes me want to... PUNCH SOMETHING!"

Out of no where Itachi grabbed me and said, "okay were going to go to sleep." He grabbed my hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"Awwwww' I said. I thought 'how cute, he's holding my hand.' We walked out and there were Neji and Kathryn they were lying on the floor, 'Aw how cute they fell asleep it was kind of random cause it's on the floor in Kims hallway but it was so cute.' I whispered,

"Aaaw that is just adorable. Let's be as quiet as possible and not wake them because this is such a Kodak moment."

I just had to walk over and cover them with a blanket, they were like angels.

Itachi said, "WTH, I wonder how they got there and why the fell asleep on the floor... with tiles."

I replied, "who cares let's just go to sleep."


	9. Mojo's Anger

disclaimer: we do not own naruto!

hey guyes! Kims on vacation so i, Mojo am here to post the next few chapters!

enjoy!

Mojo's P.O.V.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's voice boomed as he entered our, being Itachi and mine's, room. "Oh crap he found me!" Itachi muttered. "Today is the day that I... ... ... ... ... ... bond with you!" Sasuke said, smiling brightly. 'Yes it worked,' I thought. "Great! You two have a good time, be home in time for dinner... and pick me up a souvenir!" I said, while pushing Itachi out the door. Stephanie was there as well, throwing flower pedals up as she danced around them. "But but but..." Itachi began. "No buts... go!" I insisted, giving him a final push. "Oh... okay bye then!" Itachi called behind him. The door shut and I turned to Kathryn who had jus come downstairs. "Thanks for lending me this," I said, handing the brainwash machine back to Kathryn. "Oh you're welcome," she said. "Why do you have a brain wash machine anyway?" I asked. She thought for a moment, "I don't know... I think I got as gift from someone..." "Who?" I asked. "Some dude dressed in all black," she said. "I see..." I said, beginning to walk back upstairs. "Where are you going?" Kathryn asked. "Up on the roof to wait for Itachi to come home," I answered. "You do that..." she said, beginning to walk downstairs.

Kathryns P.O.V.

"Hey guys," I said as I entered the basement. "Hi Kathryn," I heard a muffled voice say, it was obviously Kim, who was still inside the gourd. "Look, Moj made eyeholes for me," she said, happily. "That's great Kim... so when you coming out?" I asked. "How about... never," she said. "Holy crap Kim it wasn't that scary," Kathryn sighed. "I'm not coming out and that's final!" she said.

(three hours later)

"You know... it's been a while since Ive last seen Kakashi..." I said, while sitting on the couch with Neji, Krista, Stephanie, Shikamaru, and Gaara... well I guess with Kim as well... but she was still in the gourd. "Who said Itachi?" Mojo asked, coming out of no where. "No... I said Kakashi... see," I said, pointing to him, as he appeared (that happens a lotits happened with mojo twice when Kathryn said if only Monica Smith were here). "Oh..." Mojo said. "Where'd you come from?" Kim asked. "The roof..." Mojo responded. "You heard her from the roof?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah so...?" Mojo asked. "Mojo... I've noticed... that you've been getting a little round lately... Perhaps you should start watching what you eat," Shikamaru said. "What?" Mojo asked, her left eye twitching slightly. "He's dead..." Neji muttered. In a manner of seconds, Shikamaru lay unconscious on the ground. "You know Moj... you have been..." Kakashi began. Mojo sent him a warning glare. "Uh... doing something with your hair... and it looks splendid!" Kakashi finished. "Thanks!" Mojo exclaimed.

(three more hours)

"Uh... what happened?" Itachi asked, looking down at an unconscious Shikamaru on the floor. "Mojo," was all I said. "Oh crap!" Itachi exclaimed. "We were going to call an ambulance... but... we forgot... and he stopped bleeding," Kim said, still inside the gourd. Then suddenly out of no where Krista came through the floor with an ambulance. ( it dug a hole cause it has a drill at the front of the vehicle)  
She said "Have no FEAR for I.. KRISTA AM HERE! and I have aid!" "Oh no thats okay Krista, we dont really need you anymore" I said while at the same time thinking what an ignoramus.

Kristas P.O.V

Awwww no one apprecicated that I got this for them:( Oh well at least it looks like Shikamaru is finally waking up. He wearily said "Uh, wow, never commenting on that ever again.ugh women." Neji asked Shikamaru are if he was alright. He replied "It was unusual but I should be fine." I was relieved cause then this meant that it wasn't anything serious. Kakashi seemed to be reading his novel but then put it away and asked "Does anyone want to go outside under a tree and play chess?" "What the hell, Kakashi now thats just random" Gaara said with surprise. I myself was surprised to hear Kakashi ask, I mean I guess anyone can play chess but play it outside under a tree? All of a sudden I heard an "OH MY GOD!" from Kathryn. "WE CAN HAVE A TOURNAMENT! WHO ELSE WANTS PLAY HUUUUUUUUUUH? I LOVE THAT GAME?" Stephanie said "well I would go out and play but i have swords to polish." Sasuke trollicked over and happily said "I'll help you!" Neji said "eh? Sure" Then all of a sudden I saw Mojo come down and say "No NEJI! Youre gonna make lunch. I want sushi" Neji looked over slightly annoyed and said "no" then I noticed Mojo's expression change. My god lately its like shes got multiple personalities. She looked over and said "Youre gonna make sushi or...you're going to die!"

Kathryns P.O.V

Well that was an interesting remark I thought. Never seen her do that before. Oh well I'm gonna be honest I was hungry and I love sushi so I said "meh Neji just make it I want sushi too." He looked over still not convinced that he should do it. Mojo turned to Itachi and said "Itachi you can help him." "what?" Itachi asked in alarm. This was a very interesting situation. I knew that Mojo completely had Itachi whipped, and it was fun to watch. But If I just got mad I could persuade Neji to make lunch and get free sushi. I said "Neji...just make the sushi with Itachi." "No you make it" he replied. "Excuse me?" I asked with an aggressive tone. Suddenly a trembling voice came from Gaaras gourd "ooooooooooooooo now its personal!" "hm, looking at the situation it would appear that the teams in this predicament is Kathryn and Mojo VS Neji and Itachi. Seeing as the two girls want the other two to make sushi for lunch" Kakashi said. "Well I don't want to get caught so i will have to depart and get lostt on the path of life" poof he was gone. Immediatley Mojo pulled out an AK47 from behind her back, I said "WTH? Whered you get that? Thats dangerous it could kill someone" she replied "What are you talking about I found this in YOUR room... actually Kims room but it says your name on it." uh-oh they weren't supposed to know I had that it was my special antique matrix gun ( I bought it on ebay). I then knew what I had to do...flee the scene of the crime so I grabbed some of my magic fairy dust and threw it around.

Mojos P.O.V

Damn! Kathryn was gone now, how am I going to get them to make me sushi? Oh well even if she still left I WANT SUSHI NOW. "NEJI MAKE THE GODDAMN SUSHI! OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Itachi and Neji looked at her with a strange look. Itachi said " Mojo theres no need to kill anyone...although I never knew you had this kind of spirit...it is rather interesting" "ugh fine I'll make the sushi, I have nothing to do anyways now that Kathryn left because you guys are just gonna get on my nerves. Honestly you're trying my patience today" Neji said with a sigh.

1 hour later

"NEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Wheres is my sushiiiiiiiiiiii?" I asked quite cheerfully. "Its not done yet" he said.  
OMG how could it not be done? Its been an hour. "I knew I should have made this myself" I sighed. "Then why didnt you?" he asked with slight annoyance. "Neji I dont like that tone you're taking with me!" I said without trying to yell. "WELL IF YOU COULD HAVE MADE THE SUSHI WHY DIDNT YOU? YOU FOOL!" he asked with a tense voice "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FOOL? THE ONLY PERSON EVER ALLOWED TO PRANCE AROUND SAYING THAT TO ME IS KATHRYN!" I yelled "BUZZ OFF MOJO I AM TRYING TO MAKE SUSHI!" he said while looking at me with annoyance. "I WILL NOT BUZZ OFF. YOURE GOING TO REGRET TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" He replied "OH YEAH? DO YOU THINK I CARE? I CAN HANDLE YOU! JUST CAUSE YOU HAVE ITACHI WHIPPPED DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN TREAT ME THE SAME WAY...FOOOL!" GASP He just called me a fool...again! And since when did I have Itachi whipped..he loves me :P. I knew there was only one way that this could be done "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I began to yell in his face. Immediately after he turned to me and. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he was now yelling in my face as well.

2 hours later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kathryns P.O.V

Damn next time I use fairy dust I better make sure where I end up. Coming out of that fireplace was not easy. At least it was in a house close to Kims I thought. WTF? Why was the house shaking. I entered and immeditaly ran downstairs knowing that mostly everyone would be down there. "OH HI KATHRYN YOURE BACK!" Stephanie yelled very loudly. "SENSEI YOUVE RETURNED!" Krista also yelled...very loudly. Shikamaru looked over and said "Mojo and Neji have been yelling at each other for a while now. I think its because Neji couldn't make the sushi and Mojo got mad at him. So Neji naturally fought back. Here take some cotton balls your ears wont hurt as much." I looked around and saw that everyone then had cotton balls in their ears even Itachi --#. And to help Kim the cork was in the gourd. What morons...if it was so bad why didn't they just try to break the fight up fools. So I grabbed the cotton balls and went upstairs.

Mojos P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" why wasn't he stopping.you are a worthy opponent Neji Hyuuga I thought. "ok lets do this...you morons!" I turned around still yelling of course I was determined to win I saw Kathryn and she was holding cotton balls WTH? Suddenly she started chucking them at me and Neji. "WHAT THE HELL STOP FIGHITNG ITS JUST SUSHI NEJI I'LL MAKE IT! MONICA JOAN SMITH YOU CAN WAIT 10 MORE MINUTES FOR YOUR SUSHI" she said this while throwing them at us.

Nejis P.O.V

You know considering Kathryn was throwing cotton balls at us it really hurt.  
It was then that I saw Itachi come upstairs and say "MOJO...KATHRYN STOP HARMING HER..I'LL SAVE YOU!" he leaped in front of Mojo and took the cotton balls for his own. As they were hitting him it honestly looked like he was getting shot and being Mojos sacrifice it reminded me of an action film.

Kristas P.O.V

Stephanie asked "is it safe to go upstairs?" Sasuke replied well "Itachi, my beloved brethren, went upstairs and has not yet returned." Shikamaru looked bored and said "the yelling has stopped I think we should go see whats going on" Gaara said as walking upstairs holding the gourd. I went upstairs and I saw Itachi on the ground, he looked dead. Mojo was over his body crying and saying "come back to me Itachi! Don't follow the light!" Neji was sitting down at the kitchen table he had a lot of bruises...I wonder why?  
"okay sushi's done!" Kathryn said. "yay! thank you sensei!" I said. So everyone sat down to eat.

narrators note: well that was interesting now wasn't it? (no not really but meh) In the end Itachi woke up because Mojo had to give him mouth- to- mouth :P. Everyone enjoyed the sushi that Kathryn made. However there were a few successful rolls of sushi that Neji made and he ended up giving them to Krista. Unfortunately Kim still remains in the gourd and Gaara is beginning to get annoyed.


	10. Freedom and a Nightmare

discalimer: we do not own naruto.

we came up with the beginning of this chapter when we were watching "Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life" in my basement.

and im pretty sure kathryn wrote this chapter but kim wrote the end!

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Guys..." I said, barging into the kitchen, "we are going to find the cradle of life!" "What?" Kim's muffled voice asked. "I found this orb in my pillow case," I continued, pulling out the golden sphere. "Hi guys," Mojo said, walking in and waving her hand. "AH! Don't hit me!" Shikamaru screamed. "Dude, I wasn't going to..." Mojo responded. "Hey, Mojo... watch out for the..." Neji began. "WHOA!" Mojo exclaimed, slipping on an icecube. "Too late," Sasuke muttered. Time seemed to slow down as Moj was falling and all that could be heard was her yelling, "OH CRAP!" We were all amazed at how much of a breeze Itachi caused running to Mojo's aid, not by the fact that he managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Kim's portable radio was not as lucky. "AHH! YOU BROKE MY RADIO!" Kim yelled, which sounded more as if she were just talking. The frequency of the now broken radio caused the orb to glow. Suddenly I was surrounded by holograms. "This... this is my... basement! SWEET!" I exclaimed. "To Kathryn's Basement!" Krista yelled, pointing towards the front door.

Mojo's P.O.V.

When we arrived to Kathryn's house it was quite interesting. "C'mon the cradle of life should be down here," she said, while running to the basement. "So this is your house Kathryn?" Sasuke asked. "No it's the mall," Gaara said, fully aware that he was mocking Sasuke. Sasuke then added, "then Stephanie's house must be two doors down, cause they're neighbours right?" "Yep, that's where my passion for building swords began. This is because as a young girl I found a sword in my fridge," she answered. It was then I noticed that everyone was looking at her either with interest or confusion.  
"AND WHERE DO WE THINK WERE GOING?" a low voice came from the top of the stairs. It was evil ninjas who went to the dark side of the force. They must be trying to stop us finding the cradle of life. The low voice said, "THE CRADLE IS OURS AHAHAHAHAHA!" "Mojo, seeing as I have already pwned in the parties, Krista has, and Kim has attempted to with good intentions might I add I believe it is your turn. The situation is dangerous after all," Kathryn said, while looking at me with confidence. "Alright," I responded while taking out pepper spray.

well into the poning of Mojo and the enemy  
KAPOWEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
Kick! OUCH!  
PUNCH DANG  
"Eat this!" I yelled while delivering the final blow

"AHAHAHAHA! I am successful!" I said with triumph. "Um..." Itachi said. "That didn't sound too pleasant," Kim added. I looked over and Krista was crying... but I don't know why. Neji was looking over at me with concern and Gaara... he was just staring down. Stephanie and Sasuke were hiding behind Kathryn. She looked over and said, "When I said there were dangers... I meant the NINJAS! Not SHIKAMARU... YOU FHEAD."sigh I looked down.it was true I did hit Shikamaru... "Oh well," I said, "I was just getting warmed up!" I grabbed a broom that was in the closet.

1 really fast second of pwnage later

"Well Mojo, although you harmed our dear friend Shikamaru... you did get rid of the other evil ninjas," Itachi said while taking the broom and flying away to put it back.

Kathryns POV

"Well done Mojo," Krista said, with a little regret because Shikamaru was still on the ground. "You know if you keep this up hell be dead soon," Neji remarked. Mojo turned away and said, "It is alright... for he is a strong lad and will make it through the day!" I thought to myself... 'sure he can make it through the day but considering this is the second time you knocked him unconscious would he survive the week?' A muffled voice came from the gourd, "Come guys we came here to find the cradle of life, and Pandoras box... now lets go! Quickly, my valiant steed. Take me downstairs Gaara!" He looked at the gourd and began to walk downstairs... without her. The rest of us followed and left Kim in the gourd... on the floor... beside Shikamaru.

downstairs in my basement

"WOWWWWWW!"Mojo said while beaming around, "it's so beautiful!" "Hm... this is better than I thought it would be," Neji said. I responded with an, "Indeed." "Mojo if you like it so much I propose we move in here!" Itachi said. "Awww, if only my hurricane twin and Shikamaru were here to enjoy it," Krista cried. Gaara turned to her and said, "She's fine up there. Anyways, if youre so concerned take a picture." "Wow look at this rock, it would be excellent for building a magical sword, or even a dagger," Sasuke said. swords Stephanie whispered, Sasuke replied, "well if you want to just take some." I looked around a little it was pretty sweet, and Pandora s Box was looking pretty awesome too. "Well I'm bored... let's go swimming," I said. Everyone, except for Gaara, responded with an ok.

Kims POV

"Say Kathryn... how am I going to go swimming, I'm stuck in Gaara's gourd still," I said. "You leave it," she responded with annoyance. "But... I don't want to, that movie was scary," I said, unable to hide the trembling in my voice. "Kim you're gonna get out of this gourd whether you want to or not!" Kathryn yelled. Suddenly I felt myself move again... it was an odd feeling... it felt like I was suspended in mid-air. Then I heard Krista say, "OH MY LORD! SHE'S SUSPENDED IN MID-AIR!" "MY GOURD!" Gaara yelled with concern and violence. splash "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... the sand... it's mixing with the chlorinated waterand it BURNS! aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed. "For bloody hell Kim, you're in the shallow end... get up... I HAVE FREED YOU FROM THINE PRISON THAT TRAPPED THOU IN THINE GOURD... WHICH WAS THUS BELONGING TO THE ONE THEY CALL GAARA OF THE SAND!" Kathryn said while standing on a podium... since when was that in her backyard? But who cared... this really was hard to get up in... it was like quick sand. "Ah! help!... I can't swim!... Someone! aaaaaaahhhhh!..." I screamed.

Kristas POV

Then I saw Kim's hand sink into the newly made quicksand in Kathryns pool. "OH NO MY HURRICANE TWIN! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled. "What a troublesome girl," Shikamaru remarked. "Hm, well I never," Mojo said quietly to herself. "Even swords are no match for this," Stephanie said. "Yeah I thought so," Sasuke added to Stephanies comment. "Well I haven't seen someone die in a long time... this satisfies me," Itachi said while smiling. Neji was looking around and said, once it was all quiet, "why is everyone just watching? Oh well it's not like I'm doing anything myself... I would... but I'd much rather read this book from the encyclopedia about the letter K and all it's words." "Well Neji, I would much rather read the book about the letter M," Itachi said while pulling out a book reading M. "I know we can read them together!" Itachi said. Neji turned away and said, "how about no then." Itachi replied, saying, "true say Neji! I'd much rather watch this scene of death!" It was obvious Neji was trying to get away... and eventually he did slip away and sat down in one of the chairs.

Mojos POV

"Death! What is all this talk about death you fools?" someone yelled, while running towards the pool. It was then that I saw Kathryn's face as she slipped by like a shadow. Then I saw her spread out her arms, and the pool water split along the sides of the pool creating a walkway along the floor... and then I saw Kim huddled into the fedal position covered in sand. "Kimberly Adrienne Becker! I release you from this prison," Kathryn said. Kim yelled back, "YOU PUT ME HERE!" "SILENCE!" Kathryn yelled.  
"Woah, look sensei has a whistle," Krista said. I then turned, "she may have a whistle, but I have a fog horn," I said with a shining light behind me. The two of them walked out of the pool, as the water was no longer standing and re-flooded the pool. "MY GOURD!" Gaara yelled as in the background Mojo was played the song All by Myself on a violin and singing along... "All by myself... don't wanna be... all by myself... anymore," she sang. "Here, have a tissue," Krista said, while holding out a tissue.

Kathryns POV

"Kim, what do we saaaay?" Neji asked with some hinting. sigh "thank you for saving me Kathryn," Kim said with some annoyance yet relief (probably cause shes not dead). "Damn straight... now we tan," I said as myself, Neji, Mojo, Itachi, Krista, Shikamaru, Stephanie, and Sasuke pulled out sunglasses, set out towels, and started to lie down. "KIM! THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT! MY GOURD IS GONE!" Gaara yelled. "Now, now Gaara, I'm sure it's alright," I said while trying to calm him down. "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR GOURD THAN MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kim asked. "Clearly," he remarked, with a little remorse might I add--# stupid Gaara (I really don't like him). "Now, now Kim I'm sure he doesn't mean that," I said trying to calm them both down. At the same time they yelled at me, "WHO ASKED YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THE GOURD ENDED UP IN THE POOL!" OO they did not just say that! Kim turned to Gaara and yelled, "Gaara, leave my house!" "This isn't your house idiot!" he yelled back. GASP "You just called me a moron!" Kim yelled. "No I didn't, I called you an idiot," he corrected. "Gaara leave my house and never come back!" Kim yelled. "THIS ISNT YOUR HOUSE!" Gaara yelled back once more. GASP

side note from Shikamaru: Kim sure does GASP a lot.

"THAT'S IT BOTH OFF YOU, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SETTLE DOWN LEAVE TOGETHER!" I yelledd. GASP Kim just Gasped. The two of them left.

Kims POV

Gaara turned to me and said, "gourd killer." "That wasn't me, it was Kathryn, who threw me in, and you care more about your gourd than me?" I asked. He just walked ahead... saying nothing... nothing at all. Could this be a sign that he really doesn't care about his gourd more than me... and he was more concerned about me while I was in Kathryns pool... I was so happy... then Gaara said, "gourd killer." --. "Moment ruiner," I retorted. "What?" Gaara asked, looking back at me. "Nothing," I said, innocently. "Idiot..." he muttered.

(Later that night)

"I think I've finally gotten all the sand out," I said, walking into the room in the basement. My hair was wet from the shower I had just taken. Gaara looked up from the book he was reading, at me, then at the book again, then back at me. "I'm sorry, am I distracting you?" I asked. "Yes..." he replied, putting the book down, "but that doesn't mean I don't like it." 'What... that doesn't sound like Gaara...' I thought, looking at him oddly. It looked like him, the voice the same... but... he didn't act the same. He got off the bed and approached me; I began to back up... a little uneasy. "Why are you backing away from me?" Gaara asked, pinning me up against a wall. I didn't reply, not wanting to admit that these were Gaara's actions. I looked in his eyes... there was something different about them... they weren't his. This wasn't Gaara... I was sure of that now. "Get off me you pig," I growled, trying to push him off me. The fake Gaara smirked, "so you've figured it out?" he asked. "Since my beloved Kathryn is with Neji I had no chance to get close to her... so I went for the next best thing... especially when I saw Gaara leave the room before you came back," the fake said, giving himself away as Orochimaru. "I told you to get off me," I growled again. "I wouldn't do that..." he pulled out a knife, "if I were you." I was about to kick him, put stopped as the knife was pressed up against my throat. He moved his face closer; I turned away. I could feel his disgusting tounge against the side of my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what he was doing. "WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Gaara's angry yell. My eyes shot open, relief flooded through me. "Gaara!" I screamed happily, I felt the tip of the knife press a little harder against my neck. Gaara's eyes darkened at Orochimaru, "get the fk off of her." Orochimaru didn't move, just smirked. "I said get off her!" Gaara yelled, charging at him. He punched him hard, sending Orochimaru away from me. I sunk to the floor, shaking a little from the experience. Orochimaur disappeared shortly after that. Gaara looked down at me, "no one... is allowed to touch my things," he said, breathing heavily from his anger. I looked up at him, "your things?" I asked, my anger raising a little. "You... are mine," he said. "I... am no one's... how dare you refer to me as an object!" I yelled. "Shut up wench!" he yelled, back-handing me.

My eyes shot open at that moment. Gaara was sound asleep beside me, it was just a dream... but a very vivid one. "Hmm... I like's the ocean..." Gaara muttered in his sleep. I sighed and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" I heard him ask. So he was awake. I didn't reply, just kept walking. I knew he thought I was angry with him, and because he didn't know what he did he'd probably stress over the matter. I flopped down on the couch, getting comfy. "Why'd you leave?" Gaara asked, appearing over the top of the couch. "'Cause," I said. Silence... "What did I do?" he asked. "Nothing..." I responded. He appeared in front of me, "tell me please." I didn't respond, just rolled away so I was facing the back of the couch. He rested his head against my back, I wasn't sure if he meant to... but he did. "You smell nice..." he said, slowly. I made me think of earlier that night...

(Flashback!)

"I think I've finally gotten all the sand out," I said, walking into the room in the basement. My hair was wet from the shower I had just taken. Gaara looked up from the book he was reading, at me, then at the book again, then back at me. "I'm sorry, am I distracting you?" I asked. Gaara didn't respond, just narrowed his eyes and kept reading. I sighed and sat down on the bed, taking out moisterizer and rubbing some onto my hands. I could feel Gaara watching me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Being in your gourd has dryed out my skin like there's no tomorrow," I replied, "so I'm moisterizing it." "Why?" he asked. "Because it makes my skin soft... and it smells nice... see," I said, offering my hand to smell. "I'm not sniffing your hand," he growled, putting his book down. "Fine..." I sighed, putting the bottle away and crawling into my spot. "Night," I said. "Hn..." Gaara responded. I closed my eyes and after about ten minutes, though he doesn't know I was awake, I felt Gaara closer to me. He inhaled slightly, "smells nice... like the ocean..." he said.

(End Flashback)

"Gaara..." I said, after a long awkward silence. "Hn..." he responded. "Do you consider me... and object... a thing I mean?" I asked. "What are you stupid? How could you be a thing? If you were I wouldn't have so much trouble with you! an object indeed," he muttered the last part. I heard him get up and walk away, 'I guess he doesn't want me back in the room,' I thought. He sudden;y stopped walking, "you coming back to bed or what?" he asked. "I don't know... I just got comfy," I said. "Then stay in that position," he said. "What?... AH! Gaara no! Put me down!" I screamed as he picked me up. He dropped me on the bed, "If you leave again... I'm going to do something worse than pick you up," he growled. "Aww... did the ickle panda miss me while I was in the gourd?" I asked. "Shut up," he muttered. I couldn't hide my smile, he did miss me. I snuggled up to him. "What are you..." he began. "DON'T ruin it," I warned. He sighed, resting his arm around me. This... was the best day of my life!


	11. Mojo's Announcement

disclaimer: we do not own naruto!

this chapter was written by kathryn! with help by me (mojo)

Mojo's P.O.V

It was the morning , and as usual almost everyone had trouble waking up. However, what was unusual was that Kim was awake and fully alert. Kim's never fully alert right after she wakes up. "You seem...different Kim are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine" she said with a smile. All of a sudden I heard a crash. "What the hell was that?" Stephanie asked in alarm. " I donno let's go check it out" Krista said. Then everyone got up (by everyone I mean Mojo, Stephanie, Kim, Krista, and Neji). They all left the kitchen and walked into the hallway. Nothing was there...then I looked down. Kathryn was flat face on the ground. Judging the situation it looks like she probabley fell down the stairs. But she never falls down the stairs. "owwww...my face..." she complained. "aha...your face." I said. She then jumped up and darted her eyes around the room "alright...who the fk tripped me. I never fall down stairs...someone tripped me." "um...good morning Kathryn" Neji sighed. "hm..." Kim said perplexed. WTF? she had a shirlock holmes outfit on...where'd she get that...she gets changed fast. "judging by the angles of your collapse...it is clear that you were tripped. " I could have told you that moron! I just wann a know who!" Kathryn yelled and punched Kim on the side of the arm. " IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" a mysterious voice said in the shadows...to be continuedcontinuation begins:

Everyone turned around, and surprisingly enough we saw...Orochimaru standing in the shadows. He started to run in Kim and Kathryns direction. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get away from me you freak!" Kim screamed...well now...that was odd. I didn't think I'd hear her scream cause of him...afterall he stalks Kathryn...right?

Krista's P.O.V

Oh no! my Sensei and Hurricane Twin were in trouble! Orochimaru jumped onto Kathryn and said " Kathryn you and I were meant ot be together forever! do not fight destiny! Neji is just a passing fad...I am your true love! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "ah!" Kim said "ah!" Kim said again...she kept saying ah! over and over again. I wonder why she was so scared. "Heyyyyyyy! wtf do you think you're doing! get off Kathryn!" Mojo and Neji said at the same time. "oh no my sensei!" I yelled. Then I turned and I saw Stephanie holding a sword...it looked like Xcaliber... she ran towards him on a horse. For a moment Kim stopped screaming and said " why is there a horse in my house?" "Hah!" Stephanie screamed as she slashed orochimaru. "oho no! I cannot perish here...Kathryn I'm sorry but I must leave at once! but I will return!"he said. " how about..no." Kathryn replied while grabbing him and throwing him into a black hole that just randomly appeared and disappeared once Kathryn threw orochiamru into it...odd.

Kim's P.O.V

wow that was scary...but since when was there a black hole in my house. "okay first off all...the horse is cool but put it in the backyard for now Stephanie" I said, she asked "what horse?". It was gone...wtf? oh well I won't question it. " Kathryn...do you know why there was a blackhole in my house?" I asked while turning to her. "yeah, I used this black hole maker I made last night...I couldn't fall alseep so I bought this kit from futureshop. See the instruction book is right here" She said while pulling out the book. Wow there really was a book and a kit that said how to make black holes. Everyone was looking at it "cool" Neji said and Mojo was no " I'm really hungry guys let's go eat" Krista said.

Kathryn's P.O.V

What a weird morning. But when is it not weird when we're at Kim's house. Ugh. Stupid crazy snake stalker man. It would also seem that Kim was no longer wearing her shirlock holmes clothing...what the deuce? what a fool. So everything became peaceful once more...everyone was almost finished breakfast. Stephanie and Krista had already gone upstairs to brush their teeth. So Neji, Kim, Mojo, and I were still in the kitchen. Then we heard someone coming downstairs once more...it ended up being Sasuke. He was wearing a really odd t-shirt that read 'only you can re-populate the Uchiha clan' and it had an arrow pointing down...very odd. He turned to me and asked " hey Kathryn wanna help me re-populate the Uchiha clan?" I was a little perplexed but hey it sounded like fun! I got to go around looking for lost uchiha's! "hey that sounds cool" Neji said...he clearly also thought it was a fun idea...going around and helping a friend find his long lost family members. "Ok sweet so you're alright with her helping me Neji? Really?" Sasuke asked with concern... "Nah...I don't really care do what you want" He said while pulling out he sports section of the newspaper. "Great!" Sasuke said with great enthusiasm...he seemed really excited. "So you want to go start now then?" Sasuke asked me. "sure!" I said with a smile on. " Great let's go!" he grabbed my hand as Neji said " have fun!" Sasuke replied with a " we will!" and we were almost out of the kitchen when I heard a " wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt a miiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee..." from Neji.

"All the Uchiha's are dead! except for you and your brother!" he began to get tense in his voice...it looked like Sasuke was beginning to squirm on the spot. I said " hang on...so i'm not going to go looking for Uchiha's?" "OF COURSE NOT!" Neji yelled " The only way to re-populate his clan is to... now I'm sure most of you know what it means to pro-create so we're not going to get into that discussion now...that's what school is for "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE!" Neji asked. then it clicked in fyi Kathryn is really slow in mornings and when she chooses to ignore certain details. note key word: chooses " OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" I said then Kim slipped in a few words...once again dressed as shirlock holmes and this time she had a pipe that blew bubbles. I swear she got changed while Neji was yelling at Sasuke. "well KAthryn...through serious calculations and revisions of the current situation I have deducted that Uchiha Sasuke is a hor" And with that Kim left the room. "ugh... I just want someone to re-populate my clan..." Sasuke whined "don't worry guys I'm already on it" Mojo said while everyone was yelling. " Then ask Stephanie not KATHRYN!" Neji yelled,"guys, IM PREGNANT!" Mojo yelled. I turned around to Mojo and said "Monica...not now we are in the middle of something" "But the more women the better chances of a bigger clan!" Sasuke said in his defense "SLUT!" Neji yelled...hang on a second... I turned around to look at Mojo.

She was looking at me with excitement then I said " OH MY GOD!"..."yes? Kathryn what is it you wish to say?" she asked, I replied " THE KETTLE IS STILL ON" so I dashed over and went to fix it...it was fixed and Mojo was looking at me with disappointment.

Mojo P.O.V

Wow, we really aren't morning people...Kathryn is usually wayyyyy quicker on picking things up...did they realize I said that I was expecting? Then I saw Itachi come in and he pushed through Neji, Kathryn, and Sasuke like they were bowling pins. They all fell down...and Neji was still yelling at Sasuke; while Kathryn was getting up. Itachi looked at me with question and asked " MOJO ARE YOU PREGNANT!" "YES I AM :D" I said while beaming at him. He looked at me awkwardly and then turned around and ran out...once again he ran through everyone like they were bowling pins.  
He ran out the front door, and suddenly you could hear a car start up and Kim scream "NO! DON'T TAKE MY TORIE!"

Was there something wrong with Itachi? why wasn't he happy? I was so perplexed...what an awful morning.


	12. Enter Mophia Car

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

"Why is Itachi acting so strange? It's been a few hours since he ran out of the house! Man... I'm going back to bed, this day sucks!" I said to myself as I walked up the stairs. As I walked into the room I noticed at all the blinds were down and it was pitch black. I turned on the lights and there was Itachi! He had all these baby things around him; strollers, cribs, changing tables, toys, everything! "Wha... you're not mad?" I asked, surprised. "Of course not! I was soo happy! I'm sorry if you thought I was mad," Itachi said. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY TORIE!" I heard Kim yell from downstairs. "Uh-oh..." Itachi muttered. "ITACHI! WHERE'S MY CAR!" "Meh... we'll talk to her later. Wait Itachi... when did you get the money to buy this?" I asked. "Kim... I stole her card and you gave me the pin," Itachi responded. "Ahahaha! I probably would've done the same thing," I laughed. "ITACHI! MOJO! DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!" "Later... right now I have to..." Itachi picked me up and swung me around. "Ahhh! Itachi Uchiha! Put me down right now!" I screamed. "We're having a baby! I'm so happy!" he yelled. He put me down and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Now, let's go see what Kim wants," he said, taking my hand and walking downstairs.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Where... the hell... is... my... CAR?" I screamed as Mojo and Itachi came down. "I sold it," Itachi said, calmly. "YOU WHAT?" I snapped. "OO! I wanna see the new car!" Krista said excitedly, dragging Shikamaru outside with her. "ME TOO!" Mojo said, skipping outside. "Why'd you sell my car?" I yelled. "It wasn't safe enough... besides... you said it was a 'Screaming Metal Death-trap' once," Itachi pointed out. "IT WASN'T YOUR CAR TO SELL!" I exploded. "Dude," Moj said, walking in, "the new car... is from the Mophia." "It what?" I asked. "Come see," Mojo said, pulling me outside. The second I spotted the car a bright smile came on my face. "This car... IS AMAZING!" "See," Itachi said, stepping outside. "I love this car... BUT YOU STILL SOLD MY TORIE! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I hollered. "You know... I am not very fond of your attitude right now," Itachi said. "You're not very fond of my cornapelish?" I asked. "Cornapelish? Where'd you get that?" Itachi asked. "From her magical world of made-up words, where the sky is pink and rainbows run-free," Mojo said, walking into the middle of the street to get a better look at the car. Suddenly... "MOJO! LOOK OUT!" Everyone screamed. A Car was heading right for her! Itachi ran to her, grabbed her, and jumped back to the drive-way. "Oh my God, Mojo! Never scare me like that again," Itachi said, hugging her to death. "Itachi... can't breathe..." Mojo gasped. "Oh... sorry," he said, letting go. "Now to make sure you are safe..." Itachi said, bringing Mojo into the house. "That was scary," Krista said. "Yeah," everyone agreed. All of a sudden... "ITACHI UCHIHA! GERT ME OUT OF HER NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL DIVORCE YOU!" Mojo screamed. "I am sorry Moj... but this must be done for your own safety," Itachi said. "Where'd you get that?" Shikamaru asked, walking into the house. "From Kathryn," Itachi said. "Wow, Kathryn sure has a lot of strange items," Krista said, "hurray Sensei!"

* * *

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I knew what was to come as soon as Itachi said my name. "KATHRYN! You gave Itachi a giant bubble to put me in?" Mojo asked, clearly angry. "MONICA SMITH!" I yelled, not particularly liking her tone. "Don't you 'Monica Smith' me!" She yelled before I could finish. Kim, Krista, Shikamaru, and Itachi walked in moments after. "Don't mind her... she's just being moody," Kim said. "I realize that," I said, sighing. Gaara walked in after I said that. Now, normally I don't notice when he walks in and out of rooms, but today was different. Kim wasn't her usual self. In fact, Kim was glaring daggers at him, and that never happens... did I miss something? I also happen to notice Gaara's older brother walk in shortly after, without his face paint stuff on. I must admit, Kankuro looks quite dashing without it. He put his arm around Kim's shoulders... WHAT? He put his arm around Kim's shoulder? And she didn't object? I clearly missed something! What the deuce is going on?

* * *

**Krista's P.O.V.**

WOW! Did this mean Kim and Gaara are no more? YAY! But I couldn't help but notice that behind my Hurricane Twin's eyes there was sadness... aww... she still liked him... So what was with Kankuro?

* * *

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

AHAHAHAHA! I know what's going on! And Kim called me cruel for pretending to be mad at Itachi and kicking him out of the room. That little (even though she is taller than me) devil. Did Gaara know? From his expression, I don't think he noticed yet. This is one of those times you need popcorn while watching your friends... It's like a soap opera! Too bad I'm in this God-forsaken bubble! Hmmmm...

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was wondering when he would clue into Kankuro. God he's slow! He suddenly stopped walking; even from behind I could tell his eye was twitching. "What... the hell... is he doing here?" Gaara yelled, turning around. "I invited him," I said, calmly. Gaara's eye twitched again, he was seriously mad. "Can I... talk to you outside?" he asked, trying to control himself. I shrugged and went with him.

**OUTSIDE**

"What are you doing with **HIM**?" Gaara snarled as soon as the door was closed. "It just so happens that **HE APPRECIATES** what I do! **AND** he notices me!" I snarled back. "I notice you! ... just not when anyone else is around..." Gaara said. "You bastard," Mojo said, walking by. "Moj... where's your bubble?" I asked. "Don't worry... I have a decoy," she said.

**ELSEWHERE... MOMENTS AGO**

"You see Mojo... the bubble isn't so bad," Itachi said, talking to a chair with a sign that read, 'Mojo was here... but isn't at the current time,' inside the bubble. In the background, Mojo is making some coffee.

**OUTSIDE... WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

"You didn't have to go with **HIM** to get my attention," Gaara said. "**HE** has a name," I said, shaking slightly in anger, "and yes I did... you didn't so much as say hi to me... or even glance at me until you saw me with Kankuro!" "BUT WHY HIM? WHY MY BROTHER?" Gaara asked, his temper rising. "Would you have noticed with anyone else?" I asked my hands on my hips. "Probably... not as quickly... no one else but Kakashi and Jiraiya are as big of perverts as him," Gaara noted. "He's a what?" I exclaimed. "Yup..." he said. I shuddered. "That son of a bi..." "Kim LANGUAGE! We have unborn children to think about!" Mojo interrupted. "You just called him a bastard!" I exclaimed, pointing at Gaara. "Because I am their mother... I get an exception," Mojo said. "So... you're going to dump him right?" Gaara asked. "We were never going out," I laughed, "I know he's a pervert... but he owed me a favor so I asked if he'd do this for me." "Why did he owe you?" Mojo asked, eating popcorn. Where'd she get that? Gaara and I blinked at her. "And you're still here... because?" we both asked. "This is very interesting... like a TV. series... you guys should kiss and go on a date," Mojo said. "Right..." I muttered. "Okay," Gaara said. "What really?" Mojo and I asked. "Sure let's go," Gaara said, pulling me away. "Don't come back until past midnight!" Mojo yelled after us... then five seconds later, "HEY! YOU GUYS DIDN'T KISS FIRST!"

* * *

most of what happened in this chapter is true. Torie is in fact gone, and I did use to call it the Screaming Metal Death-trap. The new car is a Protégé and Mojo has labeled it the Mophia Car.

The Cornapelish part is also true... only replace Itachi with Mojo...

and finally... there was one lunch period where Moj kept saying that all of us should kiss our Naruto partners and go on dates in one of the chapters... it was suppose to be chapter 5 I think... but we forgot.


	13. Kathryn and Neji's Disappearnce

Kim's P.O.V.

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew something was wrong. "Why is everything yellow when I look straight ahead but not when I look left or right?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "You have a post-it note on your face," Mojo said. "Wait a second... Mojo what are you doing out of your bubble?" Itachi asked, "and if you're here than who was I talking too all this time?" Everyone turned to look at the chair, which still had the sign on it, and was still in the bubble. "You are very clever Mojo... disguising a chair," Itachi noted. "Or you're just very... not clever," I said, taking the post-it off of my face. "Neji and I have left, signed Kathryn," I read aloud. "NOOO! SENSEI IS GONE!" Krista sobbed. "OH MY GOD!" Mojo screamed. "What?" Krista asked. "Kathryn has run off into the sunset with Neji... what about all the other people?" Mojo asked. "That is an interesting question. I don't know," Kim responded. "This is troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "So... Kathryn is in fact gone?" Stephanie asked. "Apparently..." Sasuke said. "So... what now?" Itachi asked.

* * *

(2 Years Later... Krista's P.O.V.)

"Wow... those two years went by fast," Mojo said. "Yeah... I learned the true meaning of Thanksgiving," I said. "And I learned the true meaning of Christmas," Mojo said. "And I learned not to use lighter fluid near an open flame," Kim said, beaming. "I think we all knew that..." Gaara muttered. "Ah... but you didn't experiment with it," Kim said. "The good thing about that experiment was that your eyebrows grew back... eventually," I said. "That is very true, Olly, My Hurricane Twin," Kim said. "Two years and Kathryn and Neji haven't returned yet... what a bore," Shikamaru sighed. "MOJO! MTACHI HAS SAID HIS FIRST WORDS!" Itachi exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. "What a coincidence, Itojo has as well," Mojo said. "I'm going to kill you..." Mtachi said suddenly. "Uh..." Mojo said, a little uncertainly. "I LOVE YOU!" Itojo screamed, hugging the first person in sight. "Aww they're soo cute!" Kim squealed, "here." She handed a knife to Mtachi, who beamed and held the knife in a threatening way. Itojo latched onto Gaara's leg, "I LOVE YOU!" she exclaimed. "AHHH! GET IT OFF!" Gaara screamed. "Aww but she's soo cute!" I squealed, "Shikamaru! We should..." "WE ARE NOT HAVING CHILDREN!" Shikamaru yelled. "I... wasn't going to say that... let's get a puppy!" I said, happily.

* * *

Mojo's P.O.V.

"Awww I love her!" Kim squealed, hugging Itojo. "Oh yeah... how was your date last night?" I asked. "It was amazing..." Kim said, sighing. "You guys keep breaking the rules... you don't kiss before you leave," I said, crossing my arms. "Kim and Gaara went on another date?" Stephanie asked. "No... she went with Sasuke..." I said, sarcastically. "Sasuke! I am ashamed!" Stephanie exclaimed, even though she knew that I wasn't serious. "WHAT! I didn't touch her!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You better not have," Gaara growled, narrowing his eyes. "You guys have been going out a lot since Kankuro was here," Shikamaru noted. "I think it's because Gaara doesn't want him coming back," Krista whispered. "We never did find out why Kankuro owed you a favor," I said, "are you ever going to tell us?" "Nope," Kim responded. "I LOVE YOU!" Itojo exclaimed, hugging Kim. "AWWWWWW! I WANT ONE!" Kim screamed. "YEAH! Then my children won't be lonely!" I said, excitedly. "Gaara..." Kim said, with puppy eyes. "What?" he asked. "Can we have one?" she asked, holding Itojo and hugging her. "OH GOD NO! I could barely stand that stupid doll for your parenting course!" Gaara yelled.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"WAAAAAA!"  
"Kim... turn off the doll..." Gaara growled. "You do it... I'm tired..." Kim groaned. "It's your course!" Gaara snapped. "You said you'd help me!" Kim exclaimed. "NO I DIDN'T!" Gaara yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mojo, Itachi, Krista, Shikamaru, Stephanie, and Sasuke's voices yelled.

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

"I do not want something that you can't shut up," he concluded. "But they're soo cute!" Kim argued. "NO!" Gaara yelled, storming out. "We'll have children if yours are lonely Mojo!" Sasuke said, volunteering himself and Stephanie. "No... no we won't," Stephanie said, calmly. "Hmm... well if you don't want children... but Kim does... then the only answer is... for Kim and I to have children!" Sasuke deciphered. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Gaara snarled, running in and punching him. "We'll get him, Kim... just leave it to me," I whispered. "I have my ways of getting him to do what I want," Kim whispered back. "I don't think Kankuro is going to work this time," I whispered back.

* * *

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I couldn't hear what Kim and Mojo were talking about, probably about convincing Gaara. Clearly he should just let Kim and Sasuke have a kid, if he doesn't want one. But then again... Sasuke shouldn't have asked. I guess if it were reversed and it was Gaara and I... (like that would ever happen) but... Sasuke probably wouldn't like it... neither would Kim. Oh well... if anyone can convince him Mojo can. "I'm going to practice with my swords," I said, walking out of the kitchen. "I'll come too!" Sasuke said, following me like a puppy.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V. later

I lay on the bed, watching the door eagerly. Mojo's plan was simple; we replaced Gaara's book, which he was in the middle of reading, with a book about the joys of having a kid. On top of that, we would continuously bring it up, whine and beg. Eventually, we would get so annoying that he would have to agree to get us to shut up. It was fool proof.  
Gaara walked in, not acknowledging me, and flopping down on the bed. Five minutes after hearing him pick up his book; I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. My eyes stayed locked on the pages of my book, pretending not to notice. "Where's my book?" Gaara finally asked. I looked at him calmly, as if I were confused, "how would I know?" "I'm serious! What the hell is this! and where is my book?" he was shaking the book Mojo had replaced his with. "Why not ask Moj... she was the one who cleaned down here," I said, focusing back on my book. "We're not having a kid," he said, firmly. "But Krista and Shikamaru are getting a puppy!" I argued. "You have one!" Gaara argued back. I looked at Blade, who panted back at me. "It's not the same! I want a kid!" I pouted," or maybe I should have one with Kankuro." "You're not fooling me with that," Gaara said, even though I clearly saw his eye twitch at his brothers' name. "Next you're going to say you'll have a kid with that Uchiha..." he growled. "Maybe I will," I challenged. "Then why don't you?" Gaara challenged me back. "FINE! I will!" I said, angrily. "FINE!" Gaara snapped. I could tell he thought I was just trying to get him to do what I want. Well... we'll se how he reacts in the morning.

* * *

(Morning) Krista's P.O.V.

"So... when are you getting the puppy?" Mojo asked. "Oh... we got it last night while you all were sleeping," I said. "I see... so where is it?" Mojo asked. "Upstairs with Shikamaru... I already put it's food out... so it can just come downstairs and eat," I said. "Hate to break it to you... but Blade ate it's food," Kim said, walking in. "Oh well..." I responded. "What do you mean oh well?" Mojo asked. "It's soo much work getting the food out," I complained. "Well... if you're not going to take care of it I will," Mojo decided. "YAY! Less work!" I cheered. Sasuke and Stephanie walked in after that, followed by Gaara. As soon as Kim spotted Gaara, she said, "hey Sasuke... wanna have kids?" Sasuke beamed at her, "REALLY?" he asked, excitedly. Kim nodded. "Sweet! Let's go right now!" Sasuke said. "Okay," Kim said. Kim rose from the table. "WAIT A SECOND!" Gaara yelled, "what the hell are you doing?" "I want kids!" Kim argued. Oh man this is interesting... "Don't I get a say in this?" Stephanie asked. "Okay, I guess..." Kim said. "Then I say... no," Stephanie said. "Why?" Kim and Sasuke asked. "Because... he's my manwhore," Stephanie said, with a really straight face. "Really?" Sasuke asked, happily. "You know... anyone but Sasuke would consider that an insult," I muttered to Mojo. "Looks like your plan failed," Gaara said, smirking. Kim looked back at him. "PLEASE!" she begged. "NO!" Gaara yelled, leaving the room.


	14. Krista's Hunt For A New Sensei

Krista's P.O.V.

It's been such a long time without my sensei :( I'm lost without her….but its ok. "I'm gonna find a new sensei!" I declared to Mojo one day as she was watching Fruits Basket and I was making an amazing ninja- quality card castle. "Ok" Mojo replied. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen. "You do that." Then at that moment, a robot called the Destroyer, who likes to destroy all my fun in making card castles (I'm sure many of you can recall your own Destroyer), destroyed my card castle once again. "noooo! but I worked so HARD! waaah! why do you always crush my hopes and dreams?" "because I must" it said simply. and so my quest began…..

Mojo's P.O.V.

I didn't really care where she was going. I actually thought that she was going to go search for Kathryn….but I guess not. Oh my God, Kyo is so cool. don't tell Itachi. "Mtachi! don't touch daddy's knives! those are very dangerous!" he giggled. geez, these kids are all over the place!

Krista's P.O.V.

"ok… puppy is being watched by Kimmy. I'm all set." I said to no one in particular and started thinking. Kim couldn't be my sensei. no. she's my equal and it is therefore impossible. I was definitely not fond of Gaara…but sensei's come in all kinds of people—big people, small people, fat people, dumb people…. "now to visit Gaara."

(a little while later)

"hello Gaara" I said to him as he was eating an avocado. "what do you want?" he asked. he so mean. hmf! "well….will you be my new sensei?" he looked at me for a second. "no. I barely know you." "oh, its ok" I said to him, starting to regret my decision. "not knowing each other very much will add to the mysteriousness of you being sensei." "go away" "ok" and then I left. not a very good start…..

Kim's P.O.V.

I just saw Gaara and Krista talking. that was odd. I wonder if Gaara's plotting something…..is he trying to make me feel bad? is he trying the same things that I was planning? and where's Shikamaru? this just adds to the suspicion….I must talk to Mojo. after I give Krista's puppy some food. he's so cute :D now Krista doesn't feed my dog popcorn!

Krista's P.O.V.

the first idea was a failure. I should have know (actually, I did). now, to the most obvious choice—Shikamaru. I found him lying down on the wood fence daydreaming. "hello Shikamaru." he turned to look at me. "will you be my new sensei?" he thought for a moment. "no. you're way too troublesome." gah! "fine, you lazy bum." I went to the next option, Itachi.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

um….this is new. my point of view?...well I was quite confused. I think Krista has gone crazy without Kathryn, that's for sure. I didn't think that she would call me a lazy bum. that was not fair.

Krista's P.O.V.

it was easy to find Itachi, he was reading my amazing mini manga collection. again. "um….is it just me, or is my manga collection somewhat larger?" "why yes it is" Itachi replied. "I got you some new books" "I see…" it was all I could say. but then I had a thought "where did you get the money?" "I didn't" he replied. "oh, ok." now to get to the point--"will you be my sensei?" I asked him. "sure" he replied. yay! "ok, first lesson" Itachi began. "exhibit 'a', the knife." he showed me a huge knife good enough for cutting legs off. He continued "exhibit 'b' the sharingan" he showed me his awesomely cool eyes. "can I get one of those?" I asked, eagerly. "only if you will kill your best friend." "I can't find sensei…and she is so much more ninja-like than me" "anyone else?" "Kimmy? I can't, she's my Hurricane Twin!" "anyone else?" "um…Mojo?" "ABSOULTELY NOT!" "ahhhhh!" then, out of nowhere, Shikamaru comes and drags me away. "I told you that you were so very troublesome!" oh, I already knew that….."oh yeah. there's this wickedly cool movie that I want to see, eh? will you come with me? Kim just ditched me last minute because someone from work just asked her if she was able to take a shift and she said yes." "what movie?" "the Covenant" "ok"

Kim's P.O.V.

now I have just discovered Krista talking to Itachi. oddness. I'm going to ask…."Itachi, what were you just talking about with Krista?" "do you need a sensei too?" "no, not really." "well," Itachi said "Krista said she was in search for a new sensei. so she asked me." "ooooh! it all makes sense now!" Hurricane Twin was just in need of a new sensei…..

Krista's P.O.V.

Well, we're at the movies. but we came really early and now we have to watch the entire trivia poop on the screen. Shikamaru's already bored :( so now I am watching all the commercials and then there's this picture of the new lottery winners—Kathryn and Neji :O "that's Kathryn and Neji, right?" Shikamaru asked. he took the words right from my mouth. "I guess they're living great…..without me!..." oh this is tragic. oh well. I've got my reeses pieces so I'm in heaven for now.

(later, at night) Mojo's P.O.V.

Krista and Shikamaru are back from the movies (maybe I should get them to start having kids….hmm…). I'm just going to get a babysitter for the twins so that me, Itachi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Stephanie, Kim and Krista are going to go on a picnic. yes….a nice old fashioned picnic. at a barn because Krista wants to take her puppy with her. she hasn't given it a name yet. just puppy. so its name shall be puppy. but then again, Krista calls Blade puppy too….

Kim's P.O.V.

I think Mojo's plotting something. but she is married to Itachi, so maybe his old ways are rubbing off onto Moj…naw. Mojo's too happy. "everything will be perfect for this trip." Mojo declared as she was packing the food for the trip. oh dear. nothing ever goes as planned with the Hurricane Twins (hence the name, causing chaos—like a hurricane. courtesy of Kathryn).

(at the barn)

so far, so good. Gaara is going in the barn. this is my chance! tee hee!

Mojo's P.O.V.

Krista is walking up to me. uh oh. does she know…..anything about my plans? ahhh! "Mojo, will you be my new sensei?" oh, never mind. "ok" I replied. "but you have to give me your soul." "just like Kimmy has? umm…. never mind." Krista said then left. ha ha….idiot. I wonder who she will ask next. oops, must get to work! she doesn't even know what's in store for her!…..

(short while later) Krista's P.O.V.

it seemed to me that Mojo wanted to do her own thing. I wasn't too keen on giving her my soul…..she hasn't done too much with Kimmy's soul….but Kafwin-sensei never asked for this…oh well. moving on. I was playing peacefully with puppy and then he runs off. "puppy? where're you going?" I went in search for him. and then I found Mojo. she had a funny look in her eyes. "do you like someone but they're just too calm to react? do you want them to want you but they're just too lazy? Well I have a solution for you!" "umm….you sound like a salesman…" "I have the perfect thing to make you two have children." "Mojo, I don't want children right now. I want my puppy."

Mojo's P.O.V.

aww… Krista looked so cute right now. how could Shikamaru be so lazy! Get children and multiply! (and make my twins have lots of friends). I'll get back to Gaara and Kim, but Gaara's too annoying. geez!

Krista's P.O.V.

Moj continued "now here is my amazing invention I stole." "from Kafwin?" (don't you love the nickname I came up with?) "no, it's actually from Kim. this explains why she can get into such a lovey-dovey mood." she takes out a small bow and arrow. "err…I don't want to kill him…" "idiot, you won't. it's cupid's bow and arrow!" "ah, I see." this was all quite interesting, but I wanted to find my puppy now. "I want my puppy." "first get children" "I want my puppy." "children come first" "but I want my puppy." then we both yelled "ahhhh!" "I'll do it then!" Mojo said. and so she left.

Mojo's P.O.V.

Krista can be so stubborn sometimes! now I shall continue with my plan by putting Krista's name on the arrow and shoot it at Shikamaru. then he will be head-over-heels in love. I am SO amazing. Krista will know that it was me behind this, so I will make Stephanie shoot the arrow. now I must find Stephanie.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

now me and Sasuke are having some time to ourselves! Mojo wants everyone to start having children and its starting to get out of hand. I think Itachi should take her to the doctor or something. it must be getting unhealthy by now. "err… do we have to eat pork with all of these pigs here? this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable…." Sasuke said, nervously looking at the pigs. "no, we shall eat here. it is quiet here." but then Mojo came. my peace has been taken away from me. oh well. and so she explained her plans. how to find Shikamaru…

(shortly after)

there he is! ok, target in sight. ready….FIRE! ooo! hit him in the butt. well that's what you get for being so lazy and sitting on it all the time. na ha! Shikamaru's speaking! this is so cool! "where is Krista? I must find her!" yes. it's all going according to plan…

Krista' P.O.V.

I still haven't found my puppy. arrrg! I think I'm going to cry!...joking! ninjas don't cry. But I've just found Shikamaru. oh dear god. "KRISTA! I love you!" what the?... I shake my head. oh Mojo. "do you need anything, Krista? maybe some chocolate, like your favorite—Reese pieces!" oooo! he remembered I love reeses! (actually, I like basically any kind of chocolate) maybe this isn't so bad. "a reeses would be great." and for once, he isn't being lazy and is actually getting me something. this is revolutionary.

Mojo's P.O.V.

even though I'm not Krista's sensei, I thought that I'd teach her how it feels like to be awesome me. the only problem was, was lazy Shikamaru. and I fixed that. now, while I am watching through the bushes like a stalker, I see that I made an excellent choice. go me! woot. now for my own plans…

Krista's P.O.V.

things were pretty cool until Sasuke came. Shikamaru was going to get me a chair when he turned up. "so…when are you going to start getting….children." I was in shock. pervert! he just ruined my whole evening, the nasty minded pervert. and then something weird happened when Shikamaru came back with the chair. he picked up the chair with me in it and started taking me somewhere. "what are you doing?" "taking you away from Sasuke and to be with me." "ahhhhh!" I jumped off the chair in search of Mojo, the only person who knew a solution.

(finds Mojo)

it was odd. I found her by the side of the barn with a lighter. I am oh so confused right now. she turned around. "look at the pretty little flame. tee hee!" oh that's right Moj is a pyromaniac. "be careful with that." I said. then Itachi comes out and says "if you love fire Mojo, I'll give you an even BIGGER fire!" and then he takes the lighter out of Mojo's hands and throws it onto the barn. the barn was engulfed in flames in 3 seconds. it was actually pretty cool.

Kim now joins us. "ahhhhh. Gaary's in there!" and then she ran in to save him. "ahhh! Kim! my Hurricane Twin is in there!" and then I go into the barn.

Mojo's P.O.V.

I wasn't going in there. no no no. the two of us watched the barn in fascination and awe. it was quite romantic. suddenly silhouette in the flames. Stephanie exclaims "what? Krista saved them?" Kathryn walks out, holding Krista, who was holding Kim, who was holding Gaara. then I said "oh it's Kathryn. that makes more sense…" "I saved you!" yelled Krista triumphantly. "fools" Kathryn said. "I found you, sensei!" said Krista who was safely on the ground. "right…."

Krista's P.O.V.

"oh, I completely forgot! Mojo, how do I stop Shikamaru from being so….romantic?" I asked. oh good god, he was coming back. "KRISTA!" he yelled. Kathryn then said "I will not ask." "that's easy." Mojo said to me. "it'll wear off in about 5 minutes. but the side effects will include mood swings and sneezing." "Mojo, did you steal my cupid's bow and arrow?" Kim asked. "yes…" "oh well." Kim shrugged. "everything is all better now…" said Itachi. "and that's how the quest for my new sensei ended." I said with a sigh. I looked at Neji and then said "y'know, I could never tell if your hair was real or if it was a wig." "Tooka! don't say that!" said Kathryn. surprisingly Neji said "to tell you the truth, even I don't know the answer to that anymore." awkward silence! "well, bye!" the two said as they jumped onto a motorcycle and cycled away. "everything is all better now…" Itachi said again. just now Shikamaru came in a fit of sneezing. "achoo! oh god!... achoo! achoo!" "bless you, bless you and bless you!" Mojo said. and so the first part of the side effects were coming…. "BUT WHERE'S MY PUPPY?" and then we found that it had taken a liking to Sasuke. it turns out that he has been feeding my puppy reeses pieces (puppy understands good taste) and now it won't leave Sasuke's side. I MUST WIN PUPPY BACK!


	15. Kathryn And Nejis' Return

Krista's P.O.V

I was so alone these past few years tear….without my sensei…I had nothing…I thought. Then all of a sudden outside the window I saw a carpet fly over Kim's house "was that a magic carpet?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. GASP "THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON I KNOW WHO WOULD HAVE SUCH AN ITEM!" Kim said with exuberance. All of a sudden there was a cloud of dust and fading into it were the echoing words of "MY SENSEI!" I screamed as I ran through the kitchen and to the fireplace. Itachi and Mojo were inside there playing monopoly with the twins.

Mojo's P.O.V

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I UCHIHA ITACHI HAVE CLAIMED ALL THE PROPERTIES ON THIS BOARD…….AHAHAHAHA" Itachi laughed with excitement. Mtachi tugged on my sleeve and asked "Mommy, is this why they call daddy a prodigy?" "It's one of the reasons….no one was ever able to beat him in monopoly" I responded happily. Then I looked up and Krista was frantically jumping around the fire place screaming "SENSEI SENSEI SENSEI!" Sensei? OMG did this mean that Kathryn and Neji came back? All of a sudden everyone else was in the living room as a result of Krista's screams.

Kim's P.O.V

Even Gaara was in there, better stand in front of him. If Kathryn really did come back she's not gonna wanna see Gaara first. There was a sudden puff of smoke while through the fireplace two people flew in on a magic carpet. IT WAS NEJI AND KATHRYN! Now they can explain why they were gone for over two years, and how they managed to get so much money. "Hey fools" the two of them said at the same time. "SENSEI!" Krista said as she jumped onto Kathryn. "WHAT THE HELL! I DID NOT COME BACK FOR THIS!" she yelled with annoyance. "Aw….sensei" Krista said sadly as she crawled into a corner. "It's okay" Shikamaru said as he followed her and patted her head. "YAY!" she squealed. "Kathryn Elizabeth Ameilia R" Mojo said with anger and happiness at the same time. "It's Kathryn Elizabeth Cecilia….R" Neji corrected. "Says who?" she asked, the two of them were acting like Kathryn and Neji were never gone. "Says this massive ROCK on your hand!" Stephanie said as she grabbed Kathryn's left hand. "I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ELOPED!IT'S CAUSE YOU'RE SOOO MYSTERIOUS!" Krista screamed. "No, not really" Kathryn said with frustration as Stephanie, Mojo and I examined her hand. The engagement ring was huge, and the wedding ring was actually quite nice. "Hey Kathryn, now we can be in a club called 'Kathryn and Mojo were married first club'" Mojo said as she nudged Kathryn

"We had a normal wedding, just without you guys cause we wanted another private one with our closer friends" Neji said. "Yet you were gone for two years --#" I commented "Yeah about that…." Kathryn began to say as she walked up to Gaara…uh-oh I thought. But to my surprise she shook his hand. "Well done, and thank you for not telling them about the wedding" she said. GAARA KNEW! "No problem, I heard the queen of England was your maid of honour, and the best man was Johnny Depp. Is it true?" he asked, Neji responded "yeah, it was actually a lot of fun" "So when is this wedding with us then!" I asked trying not to stutter with anger because Gaara knew of this the whole time. "Hm, not sure" Kathryn said as she spaced out.

Stephanie's P.O.V

"Why did Gaara know about this?" I asked, it was a little confusing that Kathryn and Neji would tell only him. "Because him and Kathryn don't like each other so much to the point that it's turned into a mutual understanding for one another. If we told Gaara it was obvious he wouldn't budge to tell anyone else cause he wouldn't care" Neji explained as he look down to Mtachi and Itojo who were staring up at Kathryn.

Mojo's P.O.V

"Oh my children, they are so beautiful" Itachi said while grabbing me as if he wanted to thank me. " I know, we're all awesome…and Kathryn and I guess since she's married now Neji is pretty awesome too" I said. "Who are you?" Itojo said with an innocent face. HOW CUTE! "Oh….uh….."Kathryn just stood there she turned to Neji and whispered "why are there mini Mojo's and Itachi's here?" "She was pregnant when we left remember" Neji responded "oh yeah" she said now remembering. "Fools" she muttered. " Excuse me…..But I'm going to KILLLL YOU" Mtachi said to Kathryn with an evil grin. She looked down at him and picked him up. All of a sudden there was a gleam in her face -- " THOSE WORDS ARE WONDERFUL!"

Kim's P.O.V

sigh and she says Gaara's evil? A toddler just told her he wanted to kill her and she's happy. "Hm…that is interesting" Neji nodded with agreement as the other one looked up at him and said "I love you :P" Itojo was just smiling. He just stood there it was obvious what he was thinking…something like so: 'Well this is awkward' or… 'Why am I here? Did we really have to come back?'

"AWWWWWWWW that's adorable!" Kathryn squealed as she grabbed Itojo and was holding both of the twins. " Well this is definitely a side of Kathryn I've never seen" Itachi said with surprise "what a troublesome woman" Shikamaru added. " NEJI" Kathryn said and turned to him with determination " I want one. And now that we're married we can have soooo many. Oooooh we can make a choir and it can be like the Vontrap family singers in the sound of Music!" Mojo's face suddenly gleamed, and Gaara had a sigh of relief. It was obvious that Mojo would give up on me and Gaara having a kid and that she would now make convincing Neji and Kathryn to have one a new mission.

Kathryn's P.O.V

Neji was just looking at me then glanced over to Mojo, he was beginning to panic "No" he said. "What?" I asked "no kids. We JUST got married, besides this house is crammed up enough" Neji said. "Well obviously you fool, not noooowwwwww. I'm talking about in a few days….we need to settle in first" I added with a big smile (it was fun making people squirm). "But you guys my kids need friends…" Mojo said sadly "I'll be their friend!" Itachi said "as long as it will cheer you up my love!" "Shouldn't they have friends their own age?" Neji asked as he turned to Itachi "YES! WHICH IS WHY YOU AND KATHRYN NEED TO GET BUSY!" Mojo said as she grabbed me and Neji and ran upstairs and threw us into Kim's room. Wtf? "Damn why did we come back?" Neji asked as he looked at me and the closed door that Mojo clearly added a lock to and locked us in within about 10 seconds. "I'm not letting you guys out until there's a baby with you guys" she said. "Well to answer your question Neji we had to come back because you lost all of our savings to gambling, and we had no where else to go…and MONICA THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSBILE EVEN IF WE DID HAVE A KID WE"D DIE OF STARVATION BEFORE IT WAS BORN" I said " Well it's not my fault….we did move to Las Vegas" Neji complained " whatever, someone will let us out eventually. Wanna play I spy?" I asked. "Sure" he replied.

Kim's P.O.V

"Mojo…don't you think you're over doing it?" Stephanie asked. "No, they are not coming out until I hear a baby" Mojo said with determination. " NOT IN MY ROOM" I said as I charged at the door with a chain saw "what are you doing?" Gaara asked " they are not doing any of that kind of stuff in MY room" I said as she put a gas mask on. "Be reasonable, do you honestly think they would do that?" Shikamaru asked. I chose to ignore him and I knocked the door down.

Kathryn's P.O.V

" about time imbeciles" Neji said as he looked at his watch " It took you 2 minutes and 34 seconds and 56 milliseconds to come to your senses" "GASP do not insult Mojo with such mockery! Come Mojo, Mtachi, and Itojo we are going on a picnic!" Itachi said as he grabbed his family and ran out the front door with them. In the distance Mojo yelled "When I come back I expect to hear that Kathryn's pregnant!" "Well at least Mojo's not pressing me to have a kid anymore" Gaara sighed with relief "But I still want one…" Kim said with sadness. " She was trying to make you guys have a kid?" Neji asked "Yeah, and she almost succeeded. But you guys came and now I guess she wants you guys to have kids since you're married." Kim said with disappointment. "Kim..." I said "yes?" she asked "You're a fool. We save kids for marriage" I said " Don't call her a fool" Gaara said "oh yeah? Kim you are a fool!" I said as I pointed at her.

Krista's P.O.V

GO SENSEI! TAKE GAARA DOWN! "I said don't call her a fool" he growled. Kathryn pulled out a crow bar "bring it sand boy! Let's see what you're made of….wait SAND AHAHAHA" she said " Neji thoughts :that was a really lame diss now Kathryn…we just got back so we really have to- " Neji asked as I decided to jump in front of him and scream " I'll help you sensei!" "Oh well…I guess its my duty now to help since we're all bonded with that matrimony stuff" Neji sighed as he walked towards Gaara.

Kim's P.O.V

Why is it that Neji and Kathryn return and my house is about to get demolished?

Mojo's P.O.V

Itachi dragged us all to a tree that was in a nice little park. Mtachi and Itojo went to go play around. Even though they were only toddlers they had quite a bit of energy "Mommy! Daddy! Look what I can do!" Mtachi said as he pushed another kid down. -- he's defiantly like Itachi I thought " Mommy! Daddy! Look what I can do too!" Itojo said as she gave the kid who fell down a bouquet of flowers. "That was soooo beautiful" Itachi dramatically cried out as he picked the two up and swung them around. I called them all over once the blanket was set up and we all sat down to dinner.

five hours later

The twins were sleeping and Itachi was carrying them on his back. When we got home he said "I'll put them to bed upstairs " "okay" I said. We got home late, and I think everyone else was sleeping. Now was my chance! Once Itachi put the twins to sleep I could get Neji and Kathryn to have kids too!

I crept up into their bedroom, actually Kim's, but its all the same. They were sleeping in twin beds. Now how is anyone gonna have a kid if they're not even sleeping in the same bed? Stephanie wasn't in there anymore, she had moved in with Sasuke. I saw the two beds and pushed them together. I said to myself " And now…it begins"

Kim's P.O.V

What the hell was that? I thought to myself…I had just heard an evil laughter come from upstairs. Everyone else was sleeping so…who could it? Wait a minute, Mojo and Itachi must have just come back. Holy cow that's a long picnic or everyone else is just really lame and went to bed early. But that laugh….it was slightly….. "GASP Mojo must be back and she's plotting to put Neji and Kathryn twins beds a.k.a my beds together in hopes that they will wake up and have children!" I screamed as I just out of the bed. (Narrator: she managed to piece the puzzle together and say it aloud to herself in less than a minute).

Kim leaps upstairs…Mojo is now sleeping as well

"Not in my room" I said as I walked in the beds were in fact pushed together….but Neji and Kathryn were still sleeping --. I walked over and pushed the beds apart. Then since I couldn't fall asleep I woke Krista up and the two of us went for a midnight snack to Wendy's then to the hardware store and we bought some wood and nails. "Why do you need this again?" Krista asked me "Because….NOT IN MY ROOM!" I said very loudly as we walked back into my house. " That makes no sense, and that's all you've said all night…..Does this have anything to do with sensei having kids?" Krista asked as she handed the nails over to me and I responded "room…not…in….." twitch. Krista yawned and said goodnight as she went to her room to sleep.

Now…it was my turn.

20 minutes of hard labour later

"Damn, those two can sleep through anything…But at least this super cool wall was built in between the beds, and any types of activities will NEVER occur in this room…. It was a job well done" I said to myself as I cleaned myself up and left the room.

As I was walking out something behind me jumped "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed….it was just Kathryn...wait? WTF!

Kathryn's P.O.V

"What are you doing with a toolbox, and coming out of my room?" I asked Kim, this was quite suspicious….I mean who walks out of a friends room in the middle of a night with a tool box? "Wha…..Why? Why aren't you in your room sleeping? I mean I just saw you in there" Kim said….she looked as she had seen a ghost. "Yeah about…that" Neji said as he was coming up the stairs "it is kind of annoying you know" "WH-AT!" Kim said in her traditional way similar to that of Homer Simpson. "Well you building that wall woke us up, we both left the room when you weren't looking and we went downstairs to play some double dash….by the way when you go downstairs don't be surprised when Gaara's face has a marker sentence across it saying 'Kathryn was here' then underneath saying 'sorry for the inconvenience Gaara Neji Kathryn wanted to prank him while he was asleep before we came back up. But all she had on hand was a permanent marker so we wrote on his face" Neji explained. "wow…..that's great…"Kim said with frustration "Now I know my wall doesn't work cause you both got out" "Oh no it's works…don't know why, but when I was getting out I had to use the window…and I don't really wanna go through there again so I'm just gonna sleep on Neji's side of the room tonight anyways.. I mean…"I began to say when I was so rudely interrupted by Kimberley "NEVER SLEEPING ON THE SAME SIDE NOT IN MY ROOM! YOU'RE GOING THROUGH THE WINDOW AND SLEEPING ON YOUR SIDE….NOT….IN…MY…ROOM" Kim said quite violently as she pulled me downstairs and pointed to the back window that was her bedroom.

30 minutes later when everyone was asleep and the wall once again divided Neji and Kathryn

Mojo's P.O.V

Psh, Kim didn't think I noticed her building that wall? Please…I own her soul, I know all that she does I thought to myself. I'll just go in there now, since Kathryn and Neji have finally fell asleep again and tear the wall down…..

one minute and an entire demolition team later

"Tanks for the help Frank" I said as I shook my old buddy Frank the Tank's hand (he helped me tear down the wall) "Anytime Mojo, now I better be getting home it's quite late…Have a good night" Frank said as he packed up and left. I waved goodbye to him and saw him out the door…what a nice man I thought. "But now….I push those beds back together" I said as I walked back upstairs. And that I did, finally the beds were pushed back together…and the night was still young…excellent. I stealthily walked out of the room using my awesome ninja skills and said to myself "Well done Monica….and when I wake up in the morning…..there better be babies"


	16. Puppys' Rescue

Kim's P.O.V.

Sigh. Yesterday night was horrible. Luckily no babies were made in my room (I kept pulling the beds away from each other and Mojo kept putting them back together). But it seems the 'baby mania' that Mojo has displayed has passed. Itachi actually took her to the doctor. And so another peaceful day begins…I hope.

Krista's P.O.V.

And that was the story of how Kafwin came back home. They had gambled off all their money (turns out that Neji is a hardcore gambler) and they came home. Not because they missed me, the best student in the universe, but because they were broke. pah!

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Even though Kathryn was back, Krista didn't really do anything. She was actually bored and driving us mad. "Krista, why don't you do something creative?" I asked. "But no one wants to play rich man-poor man with me!" she whined. "Then why don't you make a card castle?" "The Destroyer will come and destroy it (and maybe throw tomatoes at me)" "how about solitaire?" "What if I cheat?" "Then don't." "But I don't know how to play, except for on the computer…" "What the hell? Kathryn says. "Find SOMETHING to do, or you'll drive me crazy!" and then Krista flopped on the floor and played dead like a dog. "I want my puppy." she said. "Then get it back." Kathryn said. "How?" "Do I have to tell you to do everything?" "yesss." she answered with a big smile on her face. "Well I'm not" Kathryn said. And then she left. I went to try and find Sasuke. He's been missing since the return of Kathryn…

Krista's P.O.V.

Kathryn's so boring now that she's married! We haven't gone on any missions to pwn everyone!... oh, Itachi is coming. What would he want?... "Do you still need a new sensei, Krista?" he asked. "No, she's back now. But we still have manga Mondays. Woot!" "hm…indeed. 'woot'…but I was going to teach you how to kill your entire family except for your brother…" "that... sounds real interesting…um…maybe another time…" I must now think of a way to win back my puppy from Sasuke. sniff sniff poor puppy.!...

Kathryn's P.O.V.

I felt pretty bad about the fact that Krista was puppy-less. so I come back to Krista. "you're back sensei?" "yes, and I will help you get your puppy back from the man-whore." "YAY! another mission!"

(moments later…)

we were dressed up like the guys in the movie Men in Black. we were even wearing the sunglasses. "why are you dressed up like that?" asks Kim. she was with Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Mojo. I nod to Krista and then she takes out the memory-erasing pen, points it at them and pressing. then SHE falls to the floor. fool! she was holding it the wrong way! well, that was to be expected…and that's how Krista never used the memory-erasing pen. "wha, where am I?" I look both ways quickly and used the pen on Gaara, Kim, Neji and Mojo. for some reason it didn't work on Shikamaru. then I said "shh! we both secretly work as spies for the government." and then we left.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

they told me that little tidbit while the others were knocked out on the floor. it's really hard to imagine Krista being serious and talking seriously to members of the government. I wonder if what Kathryn says is true?...I guess no one will know the truth to this strange mystery. whoa, I think too much. that's troublesome…

Krista's P.O.V.

it was nice to be on another mission again :D and in no time, we found Sasuke. Kafwin knocked the door down and then we entered. "wha?...how did you find me?..." "fool! give Krista her puppy back!" "no! it loves me!" "give it back!..." Kathryn shakes her fist at Sasuke. "NEVER!...not unless you help to repopu--" "no!" "damn…hey, where IS Krista?..." and then I tackled Sasuke with all my might. he lay unconscious on the floor. "damn…" said Kafwin in shock. "and that's what you get for stealing my puppy!" and so I took my puppy and left.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

little does Krista know, but it turns out the puppy she took was just a stuffed toy. but using my amazing ninja skills, I switched the toy with the real puppy. while she was holding it. oh yeah.

Kim's P.O.V.

Kathryn and Krista returned from wherever they went. they were dressed up funny. I wonder what they did…I come up to them right when they come through the door. "so, where were you guys?" "you didn't see anything" Kathryn said and then she takes out a pen and flashes it at me.

Kim's P.O.V.

I was on the floor. when did that happen? that was odd. all I remember is the door. oh well.

Mojo's P.O.V.

it seems that Krista has gotten her puppy back. she won't tell us how or when. but ok. Stephanie is happy that Sasuke is back. "what's that noise?" said Stephanie looking back and forth. "it's so loud, like a hundred samurais pounding on my head" said Itachi. "do you need Advil, honey?" I asked. "uh oh…" said Kathryn. we all went outside. and there was a dump truck with who-knows-what in it. a man came up to Itachi (he does look like he'd own this house, compared to all of us) and asks "is there a Krista K and Shikamaru Nara here?" I was oh so confused!

Kathryn's P.O.V.

it was all so amusing to watch this unfold. Krista and Shikamaru come up and are all like wth? the man goes on to say "congratulations! you have won a lifetime supply of cheese. enjoy." "b-but I never put my name in a contest for a lifetime supply of cheese!" said Krista confused. then Shikamaru turns to me. "Kathryn! Neji!" "what?" Neji says. "ok, Tooka" I said to Krista, going to confess "when we were in Las Vegas--" "having a good time without me!" Krista interrupted. god! I hate when that happens! "yes, well, we decided it would be fun to put your names in the contest. we didn't actually think that you'd win…but you did." "you know, this place is going to reek of cheese." Mojo says. thanks for ruining the moment! "by the way…" Shikamaru says "I have to take the puppy back."

Mojo's P.O.V.

"why!" says Krista. and she just got it back too! " sigh to tell you the truth, I only rented the puppy." "how can you rent a puppy?" "well I did." "NOOO!" and then she runs away with the puppy as the men put the cheese into the house. "mommy, why is there all this cheese?" asks Itojo. "because Kathryn is an idiot." I said, not really paying attention. "idiot! idiot!" yells Mtachi to everyone around him. and so, amazing me, goes to (permanently) buy Krista her puppy.

Krista's P.O.V.

how could Shikamaru be so cruel! uwaaaah! even though it is pretty funny, it's so mean! "I guess I'll have to go back to feeding big puppy (Blade) popcorn…" I said to the puppy. "don't do that" Kimmy says. "Mojo is going to buy it. for real." oh, Hurricane Twin. "YAHOOO!" and then I completely forgive Shikamaru. "after all, he's a lazy bum and that's all to be expected." Kimmy said "ONLY I CAN SAY THAT!" then Kim yells back. "FINE!" then I say "well, GAARA EATS POO-POO AND IS EMO!" I yell back. "what? since when?..." Gaara says. and we both ignored him and continued with Kim saying "oh yeah? YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" "so? you are too." "break it up, fools" Kathryn says, knowing that it is only a game to us. "Break up your FACE!" says Mojo to Kathryn. "Fool that's not even possible!" Kathryn exclaimed to Mojo. And everyone else is confused at our oddness.

I got puppy back! XD eeeeee!


	17. Disney Craze pt 1

No matter how much we love it, we do not own anything from Disney.

the next chapter will also have some Disney...

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

"But... I don't like muffins..." I grumbled in my sleep. "I'm going to kill you... Kankuro..." Gaara muttered. "NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA!" "WHERE'S THE FIRE?" I yelled, after falling out of bed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Gaara yelled, after he too fell out of bed. We both looked at each other, blinking; clearly confused. "NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITHI BABA SITHI UHHMM INGONYAMA INGONYAMA!" "What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked. "Let's check it out," I said standing up. We slowly walked up the stairs to find Mojo, Itachi, Shikamaru, Krista, Mtachi, Itojo, Kathryn and Neji standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the upper level. "Where'd all these animals come from?" Neji asked as we joined them. I looked around to see Giraffes, Rhinoceroses, Zebras, and Elephants everywhere. "How would I know?" I asked. We looked up seeing Stephanie at the top of the stairs. "What the hell is she wearing?" Kathryn asked. She was wearing some sort of African robe. Suddenly... she started singing while slowly descending the stairs. "From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round. IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! AND IT MOVES US ALL! THROUGH DESPAIR AND HOPE! THROUGH FAITH AND LOVE! TILL WE FIND OUR PLACE! ON THE PATH UNWINDING! IN THE CIRCLE! THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" "What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru screamed, "what was that?" Half-way through the song a big bright sun had risen behind my stair case... odd. The animals were gone now. "That my friend... was the Circle of Life from the Lion King," a voice answered. "CAITLIN!" Kathryn, Krista, Mojo and I exclaimed. "Hey guys!" Caitlin said happily. "When'd you get here?" Itachi asked. "About half-way through Stephanie's song," Caitlin answered. "Um... is it too much to ask why she did that?" Neji asked. "I dunno, she's been like this all morning," Sasuke said. "I see," Kathryn noted.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Oh man that... very unexpected, yet highly amusing. Who would've thought Stephanie would just break out into song like that, and a Disney one of all songs! Oh man! I'm going to laugh about this for a LONG time. "I'm hungry," Caitlin said, catching everyone's attention, "what? I didn't eat before I came." Krista suddenly had a strange look in her eyes... song cue! "Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, they can dance. After all, Miss, this is France, and a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll; be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" "Uh... hate to break it to ya Krista... but this is far from France," Kim said. At some point during all that mayhem of dancing dishes and Krista doing hand movements like her life depended on it, Kakashi popped in. He stood there... shaking his head slowly, "have you guys been watching Disney movies again?" "Noooooo..." Mojo, Kim, Krista, Stephanie and I said, eyes darting around

FLASHBACK!

"I'm bored!" Krista exclaimed. "So am I," I agreed. "Guys! I've decided to introduce Mtachi and Itojo to Disney while Itachi is out!" Mojo yelled. "OOO! Can we watch too?" Kim asked. "...Why wouldn't you be. It's your house," Stephanie commented. "Hmm... point taken..." Kim noted.

END FLASHBACK!

So clearly we did watch Disney movies... we just didn't want to admit it.

Later That Afternoon... Kim's P.O.V.

GRRRR! WHY WON'T HE JUST DIE! STUPID GAARA! "C'mon Naruto! You can do better than that!" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE COUNTED! stupid Gaara! DIEEEEEEEEEE!" "What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked. "AHHH! NOT FOR YOU TO SEE!" I screamed, shutting off the TV. "Why were you yelling at me to die?" Gaara asked. "Because... you... ate the last cookies!" I lied. Gaara looked at me skeptically, "is there something you're not telling me?" "Noooo..." I said, my eyes darting around the room. I really didn't think they could handle being known world wide as Anime characters. Naruto would probably love it... but... it would probably cause chaos! "So... why'd you come down?" I asked. "I heard yelling... and Kathryn and Neji are baking... with fish," Gaara answered. Baking with fish? How did that make sense? Oh well, not my concern.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Oh man this was amusing. Neji had just, accidentally, hit Kathryn in the face with a WHOLE fish! OH MAN! I'll never let her live this down. Krista was here too, so was Caitlin... all of us laughing our heads off. This was better than Kim's erratic fear of trees... or climbing them rather. From what I understood, Kim once got a fortune that told her to climb one... so she did. Unfortunately... it didn't turn out so well. But this surpassed that by far!

Krista's P.O.V.

After the fish incident Shikamaru and Puppy came downstairs. "Hi Puppy!" I squealed. "Wow... Puppy's gotten big," Sasuke said. It was true, barely three weeks old and Puppy was already Big Puppy (Blade's) height. And Blade was almost 8 years old! "It must be because he is an awesome Ninja Dog!" I exclaimed. "Right..." Kathryn said, rolling her eyes. Here I was thinking she'd never stop yelling at Neji for the fish... even though he apologized a gazillion times. I guess I should stop calling Blade Big Puppy since Puppy was already his height. I guess I'll start calling him Older Puppy. Poor Older Puppy, getting surpassed Puppy.

Mojo's P.O.V.

I am so AMAZING! I have gotten my children hooked on Disney movies! I decided that it was time to introduce them to my favorite movie... Aladdin. "SHHH! This is my favorite song!" I exclaimed as a Whole New World came on. "If that's your favorite song Mojo than I..." "SHHH!" Mtachi, Itojo and I half-yelled. As much as I love him, no one is allowed to talk during my favorite song.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Oh my... now this is interesting. My own point of view and I'm not even staying. I could tell that Itachi was planning something since Mojo shushed him. Even though I do not like him ever since he almost killed me back in Konoha, I knew he would never hurt Mojo. So I didn't have anything to worry about.

Kathryn's P.O.V. Later that night

All I have to say was that I was SICK OF PUPPY'S SNORING! ALL NIGHT LONG!I could hear the flipping dog from Krista's room! FROM ANOTHER ROOM! So I came to a decision... Kim and Gaara can deal with the snoring from now on. I dragged Neji towards the basement with me. I would need reinforcements for this.  
"Kathryn what are you doing here?" Kim asked groggily as Neji and I woke her up. "Fool, we are kicking you out," I said. "What? Than where are we going to sleep?" Kim asked. "Upstairs in your room," I responded. "But..." "No buts... GET OUT!" I exclaimed. "NO! Go sleep somewhere else!" Kim snapped, rolling over. She did not just do that. I was slightly amused by the fact that Gaara was sleeping through all of this. "Kim... get out... or we'll make you..." I said, threateningly. "Bite me," she groaned.  
TOSS!  
"AND STAY OUT!" I yelled from behind the door.

Kim's P.O.V.

What the hell! She should not be allowed to do that in MY HOUSE. "What's going on?" Gaara asked, oblivious to what just happened. "C'mon... we're going upstairs..." I said, beginning to walk upstairs. That's when we heard it... singing coming from Mojo's and Itachi's room. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming," Itachi's voice sang. "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you," Mojo's voice responded... and then they were off... on Kathryn's magic carpet. This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Oh well... too tired to think about that right now...


	18. HALLOWEEN!

disclaimer: we do not own naruto or any of our costumes.

happy halloween everybody!!!!!!

Mojo's P.O.V

Sweet, today is the day of all days... to BEGIN AND END... go far and wide... to search and discover... to be searched and be discovered... today is... HALLOWEEN. I knew that Kathryn would be excited; after all she loves Halloween with all the TRICKING part of trick or treat. Kim and Sasuke had already carved the pumpkin, using their awesome ninja skills the jack-o-lanterns turned out pretty cool. To stop hating one another Kathryn and Gaara tried some bonding time so they decorated the house... which might I say looks really creepy since the two of them did it... together... just as odd. Krista and Shikamaru, being the lazy people they are, tried to do nothing, but Kathryn and I got mad so they're half dead right now and are gonna have to clean up the house when Halloween is over. Neji and Itachi made candy apples (cause you know they would do that in their spare time) and I, the GREAT MOJO, bought Mtachi and Itojo Halloween costumes sorry can't tell you now what everyone's gonna be

Wow for just waking up in the morning I can think up a lot as Mojo reads her thought process that was just said above Ah well I might as well get out of bed, I'll just go downstairs and wait for everyone. They're all still probably sleeping. "WHAT THE FK IS THIS!?!?!?!" someone yelled from within the house... forget the sleeping part I thought.

Unknown Character's P.O.V

"WHAT THE FK IS THIS!?!?!?!" I yelled out loud. "I CAN SEE EVERYTHING AROUND ME PERFECTLEY AND CLEARLEY... HALF THE STUFF IS SEE THROUGH... AH! WHEN I BLINK I CAN SEE THROUGH MY EYE LIDS! NOT COOL... WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT MY BYUKUGAN WOULDN'T WORK HERE!?!?!" I continued to yell as Kathryn jumped out from all of my yelling.

The newly known Neji's P.O.V

Mojo came running into the room. "I heard a scream and I came down as soon as possible while grabbing a glass of chocolate milk along the way! What seems to be the problem!?!" she asked. I responded, "well, my Byukugan has been activated and it's on over drive." "Eh?" "It's out of control. I can see farther than before, and hehe... besides just seeing chakra points I can see sound, radiation, air (not clear anymore... I KNOW... OMG) and ultraviolet rays... sweet... Mojo, you're glowing of radioactive waste," I finished. "Ummm... okay... freaky," Mojo said with a strange look in her eyes. "Where's Kathryn?" she asked in concern. Now that I think of it she vanished, I wonder where she went. Then all of a sudden there was a golden glow coming up from beside the bed. "What the hell... why the hell am I a super saiyan right now? I didn't do anything!" In case you didn't know in another era of chapters Kathryn is a sailor scout and a super saiyan "I wonder why you're a super saiyan and Neji's eyes are going crazy... OH NO!!!... EYES!!... ITACHI MY LOVE IM COMING!!!!!" Mojo yelled as she jumped through the ceiling to find Itachi. "Well, that was awkward ...what a fool," I said. "sigh Those two are made for each other," Kathryn said, but it was kind of funny cause her hair was shot up and she was glowing. She noticed I was looking at her with a funny look and she said, "...shut up I didn't do this on purpose... I'm going upstairs for waffles." "You're strange," I replied. "Whatever." And the two of us went upstairs (whoa... longest P.O.V I've ever had)

Mojo's P.O.V

ITACHI!!!!!!!!! I'm coming... wow why am I so freaky right now... Mojo calms down and starts walking slower ...and since when could I jump so high through the ceiling? Oh well... I was walking back when I saw in Kim's room... there was a lot of sand coming out from underneath the door crack, and being curious I opened the door... HOLY SHIT! Kim and Gaara were still sleeping but Kim was in a desert coffin and Gaara's hand was up... HE WAS ABOUT TO UNKNOWINGLY AND UNWILLINGLY KILL KIMBERLEY BECKER!!!!!! Then all of a sudden Itachi shot by saying, "Kimberley Becker!!!" And he took her out of the desert coffin. Through all of the commotion the two of them woke up and seemed quite perplexed. "My my Gaara, you almost killed Kim... you had her in a most treacherous dessert coffin... but no fear using my newly discovered and advanced sharingan I have saved her," Itachi explained... oh how I love him.

Kim's P.O.V

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!?!?!" I screamed in the panic of being covered by excess sand. "No, I didn't mean to it just happened..." Gaara said with some sympathy. "Really!!!" I said with excitement. "Clearly... why would I do that?" he asked me then all of a sudden Stephanie ran in and screamed, "it's because the sand whatever its called demon is back inside him as displayed by the no eyebrows and love sign on his forehead!!!! And judging by my recent calculations of Neji's Byukugan, Mojos super flying and Kathryn's super saiyan abilities..." "You were there for that?" Mojo interrupted. "Yes, now let me continue... Itachi's eyes have also changed, and when I woke up Sasuke was trying to kill me cause of the cursed mark so I locked him in a air hole basket with my swords. So he shall be in there until the mark calms down. But judging by all the commotion and by the fact that today is Halloween... there is a curse upon this house and everyone (if they have any) 's abilities are going out of control." How would she know about a curse... although it made perfect sense... who would put a curse on us? The only person I can think that has a book of spells is Kathryn. But I overheard her tell Mojo once that she keeps it locked safe beside the book of Ra and the book of the dead. "Hang on a second... if everyone's skills are going crazy there's only one person left who can still cause unknown commotion..." I said with a fading voice as I dashed out of the room.

P.O.V of the unknown commotion causer

"Ugh... damn I woke up. This sucks, I was having a good dream. Damn. Ah, well I'm hungry I might as well go get some food... I smell waffles." So I got up out of bed and went downstairs to see Kathryn and Neji eating waffles. "Hey can I have some?" I asked. "Make your own," they both shot to me coldly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone Krista and Shikamaru are gone!!!!!" Kim screamed from upstairs... what a troublesome woman. "I'm down here Kim! Calm down I'm just getting breakfast!" I shouted up then I heard Krista also scream up, "Kim!!!!! I'm downstairs too and I don't know why!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Kathryn's P.O.V

I looked over at the two of them and as Shikamaru (the unknown commotion causer if you have not yet figured it out) turned around Krista turned around at the same time. They did it in perfect synchronization... weird. "Ah! Why am I doing all of this involuntarily?" Krista cried... "AHAHAHAHAHA" Neji burst out laughing... well that doesn't happen everyday. "The two of you are stuck together... just look down at your shadow," Neji commented while trying to keep a straight face. "WHAT!?! Dang our shadows are connected... what a drag I thought I couldn't use my jutsu's in this world... oh by the way what the hell Kathryn why are you a super saiyan?" Shikamaru asked as he looked a little more stressed than usual. "I dunno but Neji's Byukugan is going crazy too..." I said when all of a sudden Kim, Gaara, Stephanie, Mojo, and Itachi came in the kitchen. "Its cause there's a curse on the house so everything is going crazy," Kim said. I guess that's why there was so much sand surrounding Gaara.

Krista's P.O.V

Aw... boohoo. I was doing actions against my will as Shikamaru went to go get a glass of milk... and... "Oww... what the hell?" I complained as I hit the wall "oh... sorry... I guess the house is a little too packed to walk around while you're here... how troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why don't you just go outside?" Itachi asked. "Easy for you to say, you're shadow's not attached to anyone right now," Shikamaru replied, and I would have to agree hitting the wall was not fun. "Well I can't see that clearly cause of my sharingan. I'm starting to lose my eye-eight again! I can't see that much," Itachi replied as Mojo patted him on the back with sympathy. "Heh... I see too much!!!!" Neji jumped in... OH NO!!! I just realized he has his Byukugan! If he tried he could be the biggest pervert ever! "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Shikamaru quickly into Neji's blind spot... he can't see us!!!" I screamed. "Why the hell do you need to do that?" Gaara asked who was clearly annoyed by the start of the day, and annoyed by me screaming but not being able to move. "Shikamaru's just gonna go outside anyways Krista so calm down," Kathryn said to me. "NO! That's not good enough! Neji's a pervert!" I screamed in panic... immediately I saw Kathryn get annoyed and she sighed while Mojo said, "Idiot."

Kim's P.O.V

You know, I just realized, for having 9 people in my kitchen it gets really crowded, especially when the room is glowing with sand because of Kathryn and Gaara. Then I saw Kathryn turn to Shikamaru and say, "hey, Shikamaru, so whatever you do Krista will do to?" "Yeah why?" "Ehehehe..." "Ah! Sensei! I don't like that laugh!!! It's eerie..." Krista cried. "Shikamaru, I'll give you 5 dollars if you go outside and break-dance, and then do the worm." "Deal," he said as he took the money from Kathryn and went outside. Well this was interesting... as he started to break-dance and do the worm. "Kathryn... you're an idiot too," Mojo said as she sat down at the kitchen table and stole Neji's waffles... I sat down too and took Kathryn's ninja stolened "I know I'm an idiot... but a brilliant idiot," Kathryn said with pride. "You're contradicting yourself if you say you're a smart idiot," Gaara said. "It's true" I agreed. "Yeah... why would you give him 5 dollars to dance? That's a waste of money," Neji said slightly disappointed. "Yeah... but little does he know that I gave him monopoly money and the dancing he is causing Krista to do right now is for free..." Kathryn said with a sinister voice. "Genius!" Stephanie said while clapping her hands. "I've decided to make the most of today, since our powers are likely to only last the span of Halloween," Kathryn said as she walked out of the kitchen and went downstairs.

Krista's P.O.V

Goddamit... stupid worm... who invented that?

Gaara's P.O.V

This isn't good... since the demon is back inside me for the day I'm going to have to be careful as to what I do... after all I almost killed Kim this morning... I'll have to keep a look out. "Hey Gaara do you wanna finish Kathryn's waffles, I had some but I couldn't finish them either," Kim asked as she pushed the plate towards me. "No... not particularly," I responded

Mojo's P.O.V

"Neji, we need to buy you a leather jacket," I said as I was looking at Neji. "What why?" he asked in confusion. "Because Kathryn loves leather jackets." "Why doesn't she just get one herself?" Itachi asked as he joined the conversation. "Because she doesn't like them on herself, just guys," I said. "It's true," Kim added. Shikamaru came back into the house. "Um... you might wanna stay outside so Krista doesn't hit anymore walls," I said. "Oh yeah... sure whatever I'll just watch clouds," as Shikamaru turned around Krista hit a table and I heard her cry, "ouch." Gaara followed Shikamaru outside, and then Kathryn came back with her book of spells.

Kathryn's P.O.V

"Why do you have that?" Itachi asked me. "I'm gonna try and reverse the spell, I don't want anything bad to happen," I said. "Ahhhhh... good plan. I'll help you look," Mojo said as she got up and came to read the book with me. "Very interesting..." Stephanie contemplated as I noticed Itachi turn and agree with Stephanie as he looked her directly in the eye. All of a sudden Stephanie was put in a daze... wth?

Stephanie's P.O.V

Wtf? Where am I? Why is everything so red and what's with that black moon... and why does Itachi look so freaky... I'm so confused... where did everyone else go?

Kathryn's P.O.V

"Oh NO! Itachi's accidentally taken Stephanie to that ultimate other reality of his!!!! We have to stop him!" I yelled as I got up. "Never mind that, are you gonna do anything about what's going outside?" Neji asked. "I don't see anything," Mojo said as she looked outside. "It's cause it's happening at the side... I can see through walls remember?" "Oh yeah... touch," Mojo said... it was then that I noticed Shikamaru and Krista were no longer attached and Kim wasn't in the kitchen. "If you knew something was happening why weren't you stopping it?" I said as I turned to Neji. And he replied, "I'll take care of Stephanie and Itachi you handle what's going outside."

Mojo's P.O.V

I didn't know exactly what Neji meant but Kathryn and I dashed outside to the side of the house. We went there and saw Krista standing there as Gaara's demon was beginning to come out and go after Kim. Krista pulled out a hell load of guns and held them towards Gaara. "Astalavista... ... ... Shukaku ... ..." Krista said in a surprisingly manly voice as Kim dashed in front of the bullets screaming. "Not Lenny!!!!!!!!" wth? "Monica we have to do it," Kathryn said quite seriously... "Yes I know..."

No one's P.O.V

All of a sudden Monica and Kathryn did the fusion dance from dragon ball z and became one person. This super-being now called Kajo stopped time and took Kim out of the line of fire of bullets. She also grabbed Gaara and took the guns away from Krista too dangerous for someone of such excitement while time stood still she walked back to the kitchen and took Stephanie out of the other reality and put Itachi in the other room. "My work here is done," Kajo muttered as she turned back into Kathryn and Mojo.

Krista's P.O.V

Whoa... that was a close one... but Mojo and sensei saved us all!!!!

Later in the day at 5:30 p.m

"Well this was an interesting day," Kim said as Itachi and I nodded in agreement. I must say it was odd... every thing seemed to calm down after "the incident" but every so often Kathryn would turn into a sailor scout and then change back into a super saiyan an hour later. "It seems the spell will wear off soon," Stephanie said. "That's good," Gaara added. Suddenly and magically a wind blew inside the house and sparkling lights came down onto everyone... the curse was lifted. "Sweet, now we can go trick- or- treating," Kathryn said. "YES!!!!" Itachi cheered. Mojo then ran out and grabbed everyone's costumes and we all went out!!!  
P.S this is what everyone was for Halloween

Itachi- older Link  
Neji- Darth Vader  
Mojo- older Zelda  
Kathryn- Padme from Star wars  
Kim- Easter Bunny  
Shikamaru- a deer  
Krista- a car  
Stephanie- Xena Warrior princess  
Sasuke- Itachi  
Gaara- a clown  
Mtachi- young Link  
Itojo- young princess Zelda

Later that night; person who gives out candy's P.O.V.

DING DONG... "Hello... and who are you?" I asked, gazing at the two standing at my door step. "We're Road Kill," One, a girl, answered. "Oh... really..." I said, not quite sure what to make of it. "She's a car, I'm a deer," the other, a boy clarified. I gave them their candy and sent them on their way. DING DONG. I opened the door. Two more stood on my doorstep. "And what are you?" I asked. "We're insane," one, a girl, said. Why are the girls so... strange. "No... I mean what are you dressed up as?" I asked. "What are you talking about? This is how I always dress! WHERE AM I!!?? What's going on!?" the girl, who was dressed as a bunny, began screaming. The other, a boy dressed as a clown, sighed, "I do not know her..."

Krista's P.O.V.

Goddamit Shikamaru! He fell asleep on the sidewalk. "You can't lie on the sidewalk! You're in people's way!" I yelled. "What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, ignoring me. "FINE! I'll just move you out of the way!" I said, pushing him onto the road.

Mojo's P.O.V.

BUMP! "What did we just hit?" I asked, sitting in the front seat of the protg. "It was just Shikamaru," Itachi answered. "Oh... is he okay?" I asked, hearing Krista scream out "SHIKAMARU!!" "Yeah he's fine... see... he's getting up," Itachi said. "Okay."

A HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM ALL OF US AT MY (Kim's) HOUSE!!


	19. Disney Craze pt 2

MORE DISNEY!!

* * *

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, storming in the kitchen. Oh dear... he was holding some of Krista's Naruto Manga volumes. This could get ugly. Gaara and Neji stared at the books, not sure what to make of it. "And... what the... did you do something with your hair?" Shikamaru asked, breifly getting destracted. "What...? Oh yeah! I dyed it," Kim said, smiling. The dark red it once was, was now gone, replaced by a dark brown. Kim's original hair colour. "When'd you do that?" Gaara asked. "Yesterday, some time between Neji and Kathryn's baking and being kicked out of the basement," Kim responded. "I dyed it!" Mojo exclaimed happily. "How'd I miss that..." Gaara said, pondering. Kim shrugged. "Why'd you change it anyway?" he asked. "It was her destiny to change it," Neji responded. "I was tired of red..." Kim responded. Gaara suddenly looked horrified, as if Kim was going to dye his hair because it was red. "Oh don't worry, I love your red hair!" Kim said, "I missed my old hair colour... that's all." Gaara sighed in relief. Suddenly, to ruin the calmness that was now in the kitchen, Sasuke entered, holding my Clash of Ninja games, and Ultimate Ninja. "Why are we on video game covers?" Sasuke asked. Once more the Naruto characters got frantic. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? ARE WE BEING STALKED OR SOMETHING!?" They exclaimed. "SURPRISE!!" Kim yelled above the mayhem, throwing her hands in the air, "YOU'RE FAMOUS!!" "Psh... I already knew that," Neji said. "What? How?" Kim asked. "DUH! I lived in Hollywood. Everywhere I went people asked me for my autograph," he said. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara fell silent, staring at Kim, blinking numerous times. "We're... famous..." Sasuke echoed, "then why is Naruto's name the main title!?" I shrugged, "ask the producers, not us." "Is that why you were yelling at me to die yesterday?" Gaara asked Kim. What? I missed that! Kim seemed to notice how shocked I was and said, "it was when Neji hit you with a fish." She wasn't even there and she knew about that! "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Kim you're entered in a track meet today," I said. "WHAT!? How'd that happen?" she asked. "Well... I was bored... and than I saw an entry form for a track meet... and I was going to enter Gaara's name... but than I entered yours instead," I explained. "That makes about as much sense as a cabbage scuba-diving," Kim sighed. I shrugged, "too late to back out now. We'll be rooting for you!" "Easy for you to say," she grumbled. Something told me she didn't wasn to go to the meet.

Kim's P.O.V.

Stupid Kathryn... entering me in a track meet... and on such short notice! How am I ever going to get ready for the meet in such little time? I sighed, this was going to be a long day. "So... we're really famous?" Gaara asked, after following me upstairs. "Yeah... hehe... you are really annoying to fight," I laughed. 'Especially when I HAVE to be Naruto!' I thought. Gaara gave me a quizzical look. "I'm serious! You're sand gets in the way soo much! Which is why I love being you in the game! It's AMAZING," I said, proudly. "I am amazing," Gaara said. "Uh... you sounded like Mojo when you said that..." I said. "Yeah... that was really weird to say..." Gaara noted. "Yeah... never again..." I concluded.

Mojo's P.O.V.

Oh man... Kim entered in a track meet... this is greatly amusing. "KIMBERLY BECKER!! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE TALKING WITH GAARA!! THERE IS TRAINING TO BE DONE!!" I heard Kathryn yell suddenly. Greatly amusing indeed. I am looking forward to the race now.

Krista's P.O.V.

Hurricane Twin... a meet? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! She couldn't run a race to save her life! Well... maybe she could... but not unless she decided she wanted to. And she obviously did not want to do this. "Hey... have any of you seen my Track Meet entry Form?" Itachi asked. "That was yours?" I asked. "Yeah... why?" Itachi asked. "Kathryn used it to enter Kim in the meet," I answered. "Oh... damn I was looking forward to the meet. I've been training for this race for two years!" Itachi sobbed. Awww the poor guy... why would Kathryn do that to him?

AT TRACK MEET Kathryn's P.O.V.

She better do well in this race! I wasted my entire morning training her so that she would beat the other racers and I would get 20 bucks from Neji! Ha... Neji thinks that Speeder McSmokey will win! Just because he won the last 40,000. Hmm... wow that was a very interesting name... now that I re-read that. Actually... it's the funniest name I have ever seen! Oh man... I mean who names their child Speeder when their last name is McSmokey.

Mojo's P.O.V.

I watched with Popcorn in my hand as Gaara marched over to Kathryn. "WHAT THE HELL!? Why'd you enter Kim in a race when you know she's not going to win!" He shouted. Aww this was cute. "What? NO! She is going to win! I have 20 bucks on the line!" Kathryn yelled back. "You're betting on her!? YOU SAVAGE!" Gaara yelled. Kathryn suddenly got the strange look in her eye that we have become so familiar with... SONG CUE! "You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see... if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know ..." Kathryn began. "Uh... Kathryn are you okay?" Neji asked, standing by the now horrified Gaara. "YES NEJI! I AM FINE!" Kathryn yelled. "Now I must go see to my friend Kimberly Becker and her stretching."

Krista's P.O.V.

"Wow Kim... those are really complex stretches Kathryn has you doing," I commented, spotting her stretches. "1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3..." Kim said, not even hearing me. "Hey look... it's Kathryn and Gaara!" I said, "KATHRYN SENSEI!!" "Quiet fool... she must stay focused!" "GAARA!" Kim said, excitedly, jumping up and hugging him. "Wow... she hasn't done that in a while..." I muttered. "Uh... Kim... are you okay?" Gaara asked. "Save me..." she whispered. "What?" Gaara asked. "Let me be your hero... (enrique iglaisias)" she whispered again. "Uh..." "Oh... wait... that's not disney..." Kim muttered. "OH GOD!! NOT YOU TOO!!" Neji yelled. "Why are Kathryn and Kim singing at a track meet?" I asked. "Why did you sing about dinner... and Stephanie sing about the life cycle... and Mojo and Itachi sing about flying through the night. IN FACT! Why ARE you guys singing at all!?" Neji exclaimed. "I have often dreamed, of a far off place. Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, This is where I'm meant to be. I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way, If I can be strong. I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong," Kim sang. "That actually worked with the situation," I said. "Yeah... it actually did," Shikamaru agreed. "BUT WHY SINGING!?" Neji yelled. "You... shuttap," Mojo said, pointing at Neji. "HEY THE RACE IS STARTING!" A familiar voice yelled. "MICHELLE TRACEY!!!" Mojo screamed. "MOJO SMITH!! WOAH! Mini Mojo's and Itachi's!" Michelle exclaimed. "They are Itonica Uchiha, M'tachi Uchiha," Mojo said. "ITOJO'S FULL NAME IS ITONICA!?" All of us, minus Michelle, Itachi, Mojo, and Kim (who was at the starting line already) exclaimed. "THAT'S SOO CUTE!! IT'S A MIX OF YOUR NAMES!!" Michelle squealed. "Yeah... now let us find awesome seats to cheer on the Kimberly Becker, which will also be worthy of our awesome personality," Mojo said, pointing towards the seating area. Surprisingly enough, the only people in the race was that Speeder dude and Kim.

Kim's P.O.V.

Okay... I can do this. "Sionara Speeder McWhat-ever-your-name-is," I taunted as the gun went off. One step. "ACK!! I CAN'T GO ON! GO ON WITHOUT ME! XX" Speeder looked back at me... distracted. TIMBER! YES MY PLAN WORKED! But... I can't get up... WTH!? Of all the times for the track to be muddy and sticky!

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Goddamnit! That fool fell! Oh well... at least the Speeder dude fell too... wait... what's Neji doing... why is he running... OMG! He's trying to win the bet! NOT ON MY WATCH!

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Wow... look at Kathryn run... I wonder what's going on that she'd be so determined to... run after Neji with that killer look in her eye. "NOT ON MY WATCH NEJI HYUUGA!" she yelled. Mmm Popcorn...

Kim's P.O.V.

Almost... out... of... ACK! Ran over by Kathryn and Neji... wait... why are they running. "I'm going to win this bet!" I heard Neji yell. "No I am!" Kathryn yelled back. So that's what this was all about... "I can run faster than you!" Neji yelled. "No! I CAN!!" Kathryn yelled. "WANNA BET!?" Neji asked. "YES! See... Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, come roll in all the riches all around you. And for once, never wonder what they're worth. The rainstorm and the river are my brothers for some odd reason Kathryn and Neji are now swimming in a river  
The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the Earth and still Kathryn picks up earth/dirt and hands it to Neji All you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind..." Kathryn FINALLY finished the song. Then all of a sudden the announcer came on "UH...because of the crappy track and the disturbance during the race the winner is the one declared closest to the finish line...who is KIM!!!"

MICHELLE'S P.O.V.

YES! I get my own P.O.V. SCORE!!! "Hurray! Kim won!! Pay up Neji Hyuuga! You owe me 50 bucks!" I yelled. "What!? You bet on the race too?" Kim asked, "you all bet on me!?" "We've been doing that since day one, fool," Katrhyn said, "so that's 20 bucks for me... 50 for Michelle... jeez Neji... you really should stop gambling." Neji grumbled something, than gave Kathryn and I our cash. "Oh yeah Kathryn... that song was... crazy," I said. "Most certainly," one of the little Mojo and Itachi's said, for no reason. "You have no idea... this was the least destructive day... try coming back when we're actaully crazy," Kim said. "When you're actually crazy? Than what was all this?" I asked, very confused. "Us after too many Disney movies," Mojo said.

Kim's P.O.V. Later

"So... no more Disney songs... right?" Gaara asked. "Right," I answered, "now... let us fight... I SHOTTY GAARA!" We were obviously playing Clash of Ninja 2. "No way... I get all rights to myself... you be someone else," Gaara said, stubbornly. Sigh, "fine. I guess... I'll be... the puppet." "The puppet?" Gaara asked, confused, "don't you mean... Kankuro?" "No... just the puppet," I answered, "AWESOME IDEA!! We should be Gaara and Kankuro... and fight against Krista and Shikamaru!" Gaara shrugged, "whatever... as long as I get to be myself!" "YAY! I wanna be Naruto!" Krista exclaimed. "I guess I'll be myself, (sigh) what a drag," Shikmaru said. "Alright! Feel of Kankuro!" I yelled. "Ahem," Gaara said. "And Gaara," I said. "Oh yeah well! Feel our wrath!" Krista yelled back. "Whatever..." Shikamaru yawned. And so... the games began.

* * *

K so... on Friday Krista and I disovered, for all you catholics, how Jesus was able to walk on water... it's because... he's a ninja. 


	20. Kristas' New Sensei

Krista's P.O.V.

After those two every eventful (and interestingly odd) days, we were attacked by Orochimaru and the Sound Ninjas. It was a long and hard fight. And I don't feel like going into details. But in the end, Kathryn sensei, who fought oh so bravely (I would expect no less from my sensei) was very seriously injured. "Tooka…" she said to me. "you are the heir to Hokage… please… do well in the job… I am dying…" "NOOOO!! SENSEI!!" I started crying, "we'll save you! I promise!!" "Nothing can save me now…" and then she died. "Sniff…. I… will do my best… as new Hokage!..." then Shikamaru came up to me. "Krista. wake up, you troublesome girl." Then I opened my eyes. Oh thank god! It was only a nightmare!! "There's breakfast downstairs" he said. "I'm coming!"

(Downstairs)

We started to eat our yummy breakfast, courtesy of Neji, who I have told to be a master chief, but told me to shut up and go kill myself. He's not a morning person. "If Kathryn is Hokage, then what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be taking care of leaf village?" asked Shikamaru. "You fool, Shikamaru. Do you really think I have not thought of that already?" Kathryn said. Then I replied, "Sensei's sensei is in charge when she is gone." "And who is 'sensei's sensei'?" asked Neji. "It's Chris H… the fourth legendary ninja… from our world," I replied

Chris's P.O.V. (Naru world)

Even though I don't know anything about this anime thing, I quite like being this Hokage while Kathryn's away. They all listen to me :P I turned and faced this weird fat dude with a diaper on his head. "Get me a drink" I said. "No," he responded. Okay, they don't ALWAYS obey me. "You have plenty to share." "No." "Get me a drink, or I shall call Kathryn—who put me in charge while she is gone." "Okay…" Yes… I am on top.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Hey Kim, the two of us haven't gone on any missions together. Let's go now," I said to Kim after finishing my breakfast. "Yay!" she said. "WHAT!?? What about me!??" Krista asked, "YOU'RE MY SENSEI!!" "Yes, but I'm also Kim's," I replied calmly. "But she never calls you sensei!!... Wait a minute… is that why we haven't gone on any missions lately!?? Is it because secretly you were going on missions with HER!??" she exclaimed. "No… it's just that I haven't thought of anything good enough," I tried to clarify. "Fine then! You're not my sensei no more!!" she turned to Itachi, "now I will be your student, new sensei." "Yes. I finally have a student," he said. "WHAAAT!?? You can't do that!" I said. "Sure I can. Have fun on your missions with Kim!!" "I'm so loved!" Kim said out of nowhere. "After all, NARUTO was given away to a PERVERT while SASUKE and KAKASHI trained together!!" "Huh?" Sasuke said. She didn't have to put so much emphasize on the names. Geez, what a fool. Then Itachi, with an evil grin on his face said "don't worry. I'll teach her many valuable things!..." "Fine! Go on killing missions!" and then I left with Kim. Shikamaru chased after us and said, "you can't let Itachi be Krista's sensei!! Who knows WHAT he will teach her!! KAAAAATHRYYYYYN!!"

Mojo's P.O.V.

Oh my god! This is revolutionary!! My husband has a student and Krista has an ACTUAL NEW sensei!! I'm sure these two will have lots of fun together. "Okay student-Krista, let's watch some TV and then we'll meditate. I'll think of a good first mission we can do," Itachi said. "Yay! Excellent plan, Itachi-new sensei!" yes…. lots of fun. But Shikamaru is definitely not okay with this. "I must think of something… quick…" He was saying as he left the room. "Don't kill anyone, okay honey?" I told Itachi. "You're right. That would be too soon…" he muttered. "I LOVE you!" said Itojo. "Let's leave daddy to work," I told the twins.

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

This is bad. Real bad. Who knows WHAT Itachi will teach her innocent little mind! (or anyone's for that matter). I must make things better! But how…? Damn it! I'm supposed to be a genius!! Hmm… but I wonder how things would be like if Kathryn and Mojo went on a mission…

(day-dream!)

"Mojo, me and Kim took over the world. And why settle for just the world? Let's conquer the universe!" Kathryn said to Mojo. "That's a splendid idea!" "Shotty Saturn!!" Kim said out of nowhere. "You're not in this," Mojo said. "Who cares about Saturn anyways?" Kathryn said. "You know, Pluto is no longer a planet!" Krista said. Why the hell does she know something like that? "Mojo, let us start our quest," Kathryn said. "Shall we?" Mojo replied. "Yes." then the two break out into song. "And with precision of the cobra," "ninjas kill and leave no traaaiil!" "We know ancient stuff…"

(end day-dream)

I found myself lying on the ground looking at the clouds again. I'm slacking!! Oh my, I never thought I'd find myself thinking this, but… I must go to work!

Krista's P.O.V.

We were in the living room, watching TV. Then there was a news bulletin from the United Nations. We saw hundreds of Kathryn's in one room. One for Canada, Japan, Africa… "I declare war on Gaara of the desert!" one of the Kathryn's suggested. All the other Kathryn's nodded their heads in agreement. "New sensei, can you please change the channel?" I asked. "Of course," and so he changed it. And there was the same thing on this channel too. And the next, and the next. There was only one Kim in the midst of all the Kathryn's, she was sitting at Russia's spot, "I protest!" she said. All the Kathryn's turned to her and started yelling. "Um… never mind…" she said weakly. "Itachi dear? can you get me some popcorn?" Mojo's voice from the next room said. Itachi replied "of course, my beloved," then he turned to me. "Get me popcorn," he said. "Of course new sensei!!" I answered. And I left and came back to him with a bowl of popcorn. "Thank you," he said, taking the popcorn. "Here, my dear, sweet Mojo! I bring you popcorn!!" and he gave the popcorn to Mojo. When he came back, Itachi sat down and turned off the TV. "We don't need to meditate. I have already thought up our first mission," Itachi said. "What is it!??" "You shall see… tonight!"

Gaara's P.O.V. (at night)

Kim is with that Kathryn. Man, they have made such a big mess on things… I laid down on the bed, when I realized that she would not be here. And for some odd reason, I felt… what is it? Sadness?? No, never. I don't like that weirdo. And so I went to sleep… ... What was that!?? I sat up on the bed and saw two silhouettes. And they were around my new gourd!! (which is the huge pot in front of Kim's house) they seemed to each have one gun. "We have to wet it all," said the taller person with a male voice. "But it's not working!!" said the very small person in an annoyingly whiney voice that reminded me of Kim, but wasn't. "Here," and then he ripped off part of the gun and water came out—ONTO MY GOURD!! "GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!" "Ahhhh!" said the smaller person, who had to be Krista. And that would mean the other person is Itachi. And the two of them ran away. I am going to kill them.

Krista's P.O.V.

"That was so much fun, new sensei!" I said. "Student!!" he said giving a thumbs up. "New sensei!!" I said, also giving a thumbs up. It felt was like a Gai sensei-lee thing. But cooler. Way cooler. Unfortunately, our triumphing happiness was cut short. "THERE YOU ARE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" Gaara came running at top speed. "Student-Krista, I will now show you how to get away from someone with cool stealth." And then we teleported in a bunch of smoke.

(The next day, in Kim's backyard)

That was a very eventful day. Now Itachi-new sensei is going to teach me how to use knives and Chinese ninja stars (shuriken). He's also planning to have Stephanie teach me how to use swords :D "Why do I have to be the target?" Sasuke asked very afraid. "You're not the target. The apple on your head is," Itachi said. And he continued, "Now, let's start our first lesson. You must hit the apple on Sasuke's head." Sasuke whimpered. "This is how you throw one," Itachi-new sensei threw it and neatly cut the apple on top of Sasuke's head. "That was AMAZING!!" I yelled. I was PUMPED! "Yes… my husband is quite amazing…" Mojo said as she was sitting in the shade reading a book and watching our lessons in-between. "Now it's your turn to throw it," Itachi said as Sasuke put a fresh apple on his head. "I'm going to die!!" he sobbed. And then I threw my ninja star. It missed Sasuke, who sighed in relief, but Gaara was walking right behind Sasuke. He didn't know we were having lessons!! "Gaara! Look out!!" But it was too late. I hit Gaara. Itachi calmly walk to Gaara. "The breathing has stopped. There's no pulse. He's dead." OO I killed Gaara. Even though I didn't like him much, I didn't really want him dead. "AHHHHH!! Kim's going to kill me for killing Gaara!!!" And then at the worst moment possible, Kim and Kathryn came back from their mission. "We're back!" Kim said. Then she looks on the ground and sees Gaara. "Um… why is Gaara on the ground? Is he playing dead?" "Yes! And only PLAYING dead!!" Neji said who saw the whole thing. "OMG!! That means he really IS dead!!" yelled Kim. "GAARY!!" "Who did this?" asked Kathryn "I didn't mean to! I swear!!" I yelled

Kim's P.O.V.

Krista!?? My hurricane twin!?? TRAITOR!! Shikamaru came running out and yelled, "I knew something troublesome would happen!!"

Krista's P.O.V.

Kathryn then said, "even though I hated him, I never would've KILLED him!" "Waaaaah! I never MEANT TO!! We were having lessons… and then he was right behind Sasuke… and then… AAAAAAAAH!! Don't hurt me!!!" I covered my head as Kathryn came towards me. Itachi stepped forward in Kathryn's way. "You will not hurt my student." "I THOUGHT OF A WAY TO BRING HIM BACK!!!!" I yelled. And it was true. "You can't bring back someone from the dead," Kim said, crying by Gaara's body. "Sure you can. Use the dragon balls." "YOU ARE THE DUMBEST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Kim yelled at me. "We're all outside…" Neji said. Why does everyone think I'm so dumb?... "No, no! It's true! I took the dragon balls from Kathryn's room. But the fourth one's missing…" then Kathryn took out a cell phone that no one had ever seen before and made a call. "Only one call can be made on this phone," Kathryn told us. We heard a muffled voice on the other side. "Kathryn… there is only one reason why you would call. Do you need it?" "Yes," she replied. "But I'll need a ride there." "Be there in a minute," and then she hung up. All of a sudden, a cloud—the nimbus —came and Kathryn jumped on. Then she flew away. I took out all the dragon balls that I had. And then Kathryn came back—with Vegeta and Trunks!!! "TRUNKS! Long time no see!!" I said. Shikamaru looked up at Trunks. "You KNOW him!?? Why didn't you TELL me of this!??" "You never asked" I said.

Kim's P.O.V.

Wow… Krista thought up a solution. She has to explain everything later!! "Hello Vegeta and Trunks," I said to them. They were flying in the air next to Kathryn on her nimbus. "OH YEAH!! I've had these for a while… here," I said, handing Vegeta a large capsule full of black jelly-beans, "they reminded me of you!" "Wench," he grumbled. "Trunks is my favorite character!" Krista said. Then Shikamaru ran up to her and said, "But I thought I was your favorite character!!" "You are… but Trunks is too… in Dragon Ball Z." Then Shikamaru crouched in a dark corner and was muttering. "He's taller than me, older than me, cooler than me, braver than me, stronger than me… has purple hair…" Then his two sock puppet friends came to him, out from the bush he was crouched in front of. "It's okay. You're amazing in my button eyes!" one said. "I love you Shikamaru! Marry me!!" the other said. "What the hell?..." he said, looking at them. The first one then said, "but he's not smarter than you!" "Actually, his mom is the president of capsule corp. and he's the heir to the company…" I said to him. Oops, that just made him even more depressed… Then Stephanie went and joined Naruto (who behind the bush, controlling the sock puppets). Stephanie had a bunny puppet and said, "What are we doing?" "We are trying to cheer him up," the second one said. "Oh… don't be sad… it's not so bad!" "This is the end of the world…" Kathryn said. "I know, since Vegeta is one of Kathryn's favorite characters and so is Neji, I will collect all of my sensei's favorite characters—the eleven pieces of her heart!" Krista said, forgetting that Kathryn was no longer her sensei. "Fool! Why did you say that!?? That would bring the apocalypse!!" and all the Naru characters and Vegeta and Trunks were confused.

Mojo's P.O.V.

This is all very interesting… I think I will go inside and give the twins a snack. I wonder when they will go on and get Gaara back to life…

Kim's P.O.V.

"I can't fly here… I wanna fly with you two again…" said Krista. Oh yeah… (note: see anime destroyed, Vegeta's attitude change and/or kamehame… wah?) Krista turned to face Vegeta and said, "Can you bring me up there." "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "Big bang attack." Then Itachi went and saved his student. "Itachi… you are amazing. I love you," Mojo said. Krista went up to Trunks, refusing to go to Kathryn and said, "can you bring me up and let me fly?" "Sure." "Yay!" and Trunks picked her up and started flying around, "weeee! Faster! Faster!!" Shikamaru looked up very angrily. "Don't fly too far away!!" he yelled to Trunks. "Are you her babysitter?" he yelled back down. "Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled back. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm older and I've known her longer than you." "SHUT UP!" Krista was totally oblivious to what these two were saying, since my hurricane twin was having way too much fun flying. Shikamaru went up to Vegeta and asked, "will you take me up there?" "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "Big bang attack." And then Stephanie came and saved Shikamaru. "We don't need anymore people dying," was all she said as she went into the house. Shikamaru followed sulking. "NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE BRING MY GAARY TO LIFE AGAIN!??" "Oh right…" and with the Dragon Balls, we summoned Shen Long. Trunks and Krista landed.

Krista's P.O.V.

That was good fun! I haven't had a good fly for a while. Oh look! Kathryn-old sensei has summoned Shen Long. "I wish Gaara of the desert back to life!" I told the dragon. "Your wish has been granted," it replied. And Gaara stood up. "Yay! You were right Krista!! He did come back!!" "What the hell just happened?..." Gaara asked.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Hmm… my second point of view… I wonder if I have any fans… "There is now only one wish left on the dragon balls…" Krista said. She knows too many things… wait a minute! I can wish my family back!!! XD but just before I could say anything—"I… wish for a juicy beef burger, cooked on a propane BBQ with a sesame seed bun. The works, except hot peppers and onions." And that's what she got. "I COULD HAVE GOT MY FAMILY BACK BUT INSTEAD YOU GET A BURGER!!" I yelled at her. "She is a true student of mine. Sniff… I'm so proud!" he patted her head as she ate the perfect burger. I am very envious of her!

Vegeta's P.O.V.

Why… the hell am I here?...

Trunks' P.O.V.

I took Krista aside when she was done eating the perfect burger. "Before I go, I will give you this as a parting gift," and I gave her one of my capsules made at capsule corp. but it wasn't just any capsule. It's specially made for her. "Don't use this unless you are in a room, completely alone and locked. Got it?" "Roger, roger!" she replied. I was reluctant to leave. I said goodbye to Kim, who was very happy with the man named Gaara. He looked like a grouchy fellow. But she was happy. And my dad and I left

Krista's P.O.V.

It was sad seeing Trunks and Vegeta leave. But I have the Naru characters (well, some of them) here. And my friends :D and then I noticed that Shikamaru wasn't here. Where did he go to? Oh dear… I wonder what the capsule does… I wonder if it's a life time supply of chocolate. The cheese was odd, but chocolate would be AWESOME! And then Shikamaru came out of the house and—wth!?? He had PURPLE HAIR!! "I… have dyed … my hair…PURPLE!" "Um… Shikamaru? Are you okay?" I asked. "Fool, he's gone now," Neji said to Shikamaru. "DAMN IT!!" "And why is your hair purple?" Kim asked. That was a very good question. And then he started "Well…"

(Shikamaru flash back!)

I went straight to Mojo and said "DYE MY HAIR PURPLE! QUICK!!" "Why?..." Mojo said, very confused as she gave her twins popsicles. "Because I want it" he replied simply. And then a weird thing happened to Mojo. She turned BABY CRAZY MOJO!! "Yes, of course! I understand everything!!" "What!??" "Don't worry… STEPHANIE! Come here, we have work to do!" "Okay!" then Stephanie handed me a book. "What shade of purple do you want?" "Trunks purple" I replied. "Er… show us the closest shade…" we looked in the book. There were all kinds of purple shades… violet, lavender, lilac, plum… and then we found it. Underneath it said 'Trunks purple.' "Stephanie! Get this shade now! Chop, chop!!" and then they dyed it. After that, Mojo went back to normal.

(flash back ends)

Kim's P.O.V.

Wow… what a story… too bad Krista was also playing with Puppy (that's its name) as Shikamaru explained things. "Were you listening!??" he asked. "Of course! You dyed it Trunks purple because of Mojo and Stephanie." Krista's only had Puppy for a week and it was already bigger than Blade. Heck, it could eat Blade. And it started off the size of a CD… "I'm going to dye my hair back…" and then Shikamaru went back to his lazy old self…


	21. Side Adventure of Blade and Puppy

Side Adventure of Puppy and Blade :)

Your favorite puppy duo are now telling their own story of what goes on in my (Kim's) house!

The dogs do not refer to some characters by name, so at the end of this story there is a list of who's who when the dogs are talking/ thinking.

* * *

Puppy's P.O.V.

Blade told me of how I came here. He told me it went something like this….

Little female human latched onto scary human's leg, "I LOVE YOU!" she exclaimed. "AHHH!! GET IT OFF!" scary man screamed. "Aww but she's soo cute!" mommy squealed, "Shikamaru! We should..." "WE ARE NOT HAVING CHILDREN!!" daddy yelled. "I... wasn't going to say that... let's get a puppy!" mommy said, happily.

And that's how it all started. Blade told me. I think he's like….a sensei!

(14th or so chapter, when Itojo and Mtachi are born) Blade's P.O.V.

It's kind of nice to have a pal that doesn't make me "sit pretty" and "lie down" so I can get fed. Yes, on several occasions, I did take food from the runt (he so….. tiny. Like, one wrong move and I could mistaken him for a dirty sock and bury him in the ground with all the other squeeze toys and shoes I've gone through) …. He was a newb. And I was hungry. And now I teach him all the tricks of the trade…. Like begging for food and barking at the door when someone comes. And then one day, I decided to take him into the real world…

"OMG are we going to chase cars!? Are we going to meet strange animals!? Can we go to the park!? Are we—" "First rule—shut up!" I said to the pup. He has lots to learn. I shook my head. Then Sister came. Oh… change in plans!

Kim's P.O.V.

"Krista and Shikamaru have come back from the movies! Mojo wants everyone to go on a picnic to a barn! So you guys can come!" I said in a cutesy voice to Blade. He looked at me with those big eyes and did nothing. He's so loveable, but so lazy. And he was with Puppy! Good, making friends.

Puppy's P.O.V.

What's happening? Where are we? Where are we going? So many questions, so little answers!... "There's been a change in plans, kid," Blade-sensei told me. Oh… okay. No stowing away in mommy's pocket on her secret missions then…. "We're going to a barn." "OMG a barn!! I can't believe it! A barn! OMG." "Do you even know what a barn is," Blade-sensei sighed. "Umm….no. Woof." "It's where animals live in, umm, like horses and pigs and… stuff."

Blade's P.O.V.

I was too tired to go into further explanation. I'm sure he got the point. "Right… umm… cats too?" "Of course." And then we were at the barn. I took Puppy with me. I had a friend that lived here and I guess Puppy could meet him. He's a bit of a weirdo, but I'm sure the pup can handle it. "Puppy!?? Where're you going!?" I hear his Mother call. Oh well. No turning back.

(Moments later)

"This is my friend… Akamaru," I told the teeny puppy. "Dude, that puppy is the smallest thing I have ever laid eyes on. Are you sure it's…. A dog?" Akamaru asked. "Wth! Of course it's a dog! I would've known if it wasn't! Damn you little kids…." Puppy just sat there, confused. "I think that Kiba of yours is giving you too many drugs." "They're not drugs!... they're military rations!" Akamaru said defensively. "Sure…" I'm still not buying it…

Puppy's P.O.V.

Geez, I'm not THAT small, am I? And I thought I heard mommy calling for me… I hope she's not worried… OMG! There's something moving over there!! "We should take him to an expert… y'know, Kiba." "I dunno…" Blade-sensei said. They're both still talking! They haven't noticed anything yet! I MUST SAVE MY SENSEI!!!! I dashed into the little corner and I bumped into something. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at me "AHHHHH! BLADE-SENSEI!!!!" "Relax, it's only a ferret," Blade said calmly.

Akamaru's P.O.V.

This kid is so tiny. Of course, I'm quite small myself, but at no time was I ever this puny. Oh dear god. It's the ferret. Doesn't he get it? I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS RELIGION! I also haven't got his shipment of cat-nip he wanted. Er… I mean… back to the point. He wants me to convert to whatever made-up thing his ferret mind has made up. But I was too late to stop him, his speech had begun.

Ferret's (named Len) P.O.V.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell others about the amazing Goddess! And so I began… "My religion is one that is pure and simple! You don't have to give up any food and you don't need to let yourself or others suffer. All you do is praise—and carry this life-sized picture of the Goddess wherever you go!" I then held up a picture the Goddess. "This is how she saved us from salvation—" "That's my mommy!!" the teeny weenie dog said. Wait… that's not possible! Humans cannot have dogs as children! It's…. not animally possible! But she's a goddess…. Hmm… I must converse with this strange life form who proclaims that he is the Goddess's child. Just then his human sized creature came to us. "WHAT!?? A human that gives birth to puppies!?? OMG this woman is my hero! I will meet her and marry her and have werewolves for babies!!" It was… I don't know his name. Akamaru does though. I ignored the pushy man and talked to the 'Goddess's son'. "Do you know how she saved our race? One day, this person started shooting us out of a gun…."

Blade's P.O.V.

Oh dear god… that must be Sister. --#

Len's P.O.V.

"One by one, my friends…Yoh…. Horohoro…Choco…Ryu…. We were all being shot out. Some of us survived from the guns… but Lyserg died when he hit a concrete wall. He was able to break a hole through, though. Quite impressive. But he died. Instantly. And then Manta—" "Wait a minute… those names are from Shaman King!!" the animal-like human said. "Your names are laughable! I laugh at you! Hahahahaha!... now, can I see this life size picture of your goddess?" Finally! Someone has taken an interest into the Goddess!! I showed him the picture.

Kiba's (the animal-like human) P.O.V.

OMG!!!!!!!! It's that girl that's with Shikamaru and those other girls!! She knows my secret of taking drugs and she fed Akamaru Kakashi's 'Come, Come Paradise' book. Akamaru insists that he ate because he wanted to and didn't know what it was…. But I dunno….I STILL THINK IT WAS PEER PRESSURE!! This just proves it… poppin' out puppies like M&M's out of a box (no offense to M&M's)…. who's his father!?? (Shaking of fist)… my dream was to have werewolf/puppy children… and all this time….GAH!... I wonder how Kim, Mojo and Kathryn are doing. I haven't seen Caitlin in a while either. I think I'll say hello one time…

Puppy's P.O.V.

Kiba left in a hurry. I was oh so confused. "And this is why we don't talk to ferrets. Weasels, maybe. But ferrets, no. They cause too much chaos. And insanity," Blade-sensei said quietly to me. I see… I will always remember this information. Now, I wonder what else Len has to say.

Len's P.O.V.

"Anyways…. Goddess freed us from this torture and gave us a lovely sandbox made with a scary man's sand. She was then chased by the scary man, but using her amazing (ninja) Goddess skills, she tricked him by hiding where he would never look." "And where's that?" Puppy asked. "SHUT UP STUPID KID!! Don't encourage him!!" Akamaru yelled. "She hid…. In scary man's brothers' bandage thing." (what he's trying to say is Crow) "THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!!" Kiba said running back. What the….? I thought he left!

Blade's P.O.V.

This is a fine mess that Puppy has gotten us into. And Kiba the fool… of course Puppy's Mother didn't REALLY have him as a child. How high could he get? I'm going to sleep…

Puppy's P.O.V.

"She… Krista was hiding in Crow, right? Oh man…. I've gotta tell Kankuro. I hope… oh damn… oh snap…Kim and Krista….Kim and Krista…. we've got a problem…… KAAAAANKUROOOOO!!!" and Kiba ran away again. I'm not understanding any of this :( ….. And then… that smell! It smells…. Like peanut butter… and chocolate… put together! I must find the source of this smell!!

(Walks over to a hand sticking out of a dark corner holding a reeses pieces)

This is it!!

(Eats it)

XD…… so GOOD! Who is this amazing hero!! Its Sad man (Sasuke)! I will love you forever….and then Akamaru came running with Blade and Len. "The barn's on fire!" they yelled. Oh my. Let's go!

Blade's P.O.V.

We were reunited with our family. Akamaru left us and Len—thank god—went too. It seems that Mysterious female human and Quiet man came back. No wait…. …They're gone. Wow. And it seems that Puppy's father has the tickles in the nose. I know how that feels… I feel your pain! We all got back into the van and Overly Happy female's husband drove the car.

(Back at Kim's house) Sasuke's P.O.V.

Puppy…is following me wherever I go. It's kinda freaky, really. Damn. Why do all my plans backfire on me? Like the killing of Itachi. Now for some strange reason, I don't want to kill him at all. And repopulating the Uchiha clan. That's still not happening.

(Two days later)

Puppy and I have had so many good times together…

(FLASHBACK!)

Eating reeses pieces together….first time eating reese sticks….eating more reeses pieces… and I think there were some white reese pieces we ate together….

(END FLASHBACK)

Good times… I nod my head. Good times….

Krista's P.O.V.

WAAAAHH!! PUPPY!!!! It loves Sasuke more than me! And Shikamaru… you… RENTED THE PUPPY!?! "I told you I was sorry…I didn't know I was paying for a rental…" Shikamaru said as we were going to bed. Puppy was going to sleep with us, of course. But I haven't found Sasuke OR my Puppy…

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

I swear, I didn't mean to get a rental!! Don't you all get huffy on me! Who cares, really? I mean, you have to feed it, take care of it, take it on walks…. SO MUCH WORK! Who wants to do that? So troublesome…

(After Krista and Kathryn take back Puppy) Krista's P.O.V.

XD Puppy's back!! And now he's starting to get big. I mean HUGE!! Yay! Oh… I just noticed this while I was typing… Puppy's like Clifford—except not insanely big. It's just bigger than Older Puppy in the span of a week. Pretty cool, eh? Shikamaru really doesn't like this since there's almost no more room in the bed for all three of us. "Shikamaru, why don't you like your son?" I asked him. "What the…. When did I have a son (I'm scared)." "Don't disown him in front of him!!" I held Puppy in a comforting way and covered his ears. "We don't want him to become like Sasuke!!" "What? Puppy's going to be a man whore?" "NO! Why don't you get it!? waaaaaaaah!!" I started running away. "You know what YOU'RE the TROUBLESOME one!!!!!"

Puppy's P.O.V.

One sunny day outside, I was with daddy while he was looking at the sky. Mommy was… somewhere. I nudged daddy to see if he was still alive. He was. "Ugh… dog… you… why, do you torture me?..." I looked at him confused. "You sleep in my bed. You smell. You snore. You eat everything—Krista has even taken food off my plate and given it to you. SHE LIKES YOU MORE THAN ME!!!" I was still confused. Was he…. Getting mad at me? What did I do? Daddy looked at me. His face softened "But… you're good company. You're…. quieter than other dogs. And you make her happy. So I guess…" he stopped talking. He pat my head and sat together, looking up at the clouds. Daddy rested his head on my back and we fell to sleep. It was so nice…

* * *

The names that the dogs use for each of the household people...

Kim- Sister

Gaara- scary man

Shikamaru- daddy

Krista- mommy

Kathryn- mysterious female

Neji- quiet man

Mojo- overly happy female

Itachi- overly happy female's husband

Itojo- little female

Sasuke- sad man


	22. Moving to Kathryns'

Kim's P.O.V.

RING… RING… stupid phone… waking me up at… 10:30 in the morning. "Hello?" I said, groggily. "Hello, this is the local tax company. You have not paid your taxes for the last three years… you have 2 hours to get of the house before we come there and throw you out. Thank you." WHAT THE HELL! "Kimberly Becker… come to my house," Kathryn's voice suddenly came. What the… this morning keeps getting weirder! I turned around, she was standing at the top of my bed… in the same black-trench coat that was in Krista and hers' flashbacks of the Hokage's death (reference from the third party). And just like that… she was gone. Freaky.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Mission complete. BUMP! "What the… why were you in Kim and Gaara's room… and why are you wearing that trench coat… you are so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Whatever," I responded, walking downstairs. I smelt pancakes… very good pancakes. What the… when I walked into the kitchen… Mojo was making pancakes… while on the ceiling. Stephanie walked in after me. "Hey Stephanie… think fast!" she yelled, flipping a pancake off of the pan and passing it to Stephanie. Oh my God… they were playing football with it! "I heard the phone ring… and as I was about to answer it… someone else did… what was it about?" Mojo asked, briefly getting distracted from the football-pancake game. "Well basically…" I was cut off by the sound of a loud alarm, followed by Kim yelling, "MOVE OUT PEOPLE...THIS IS NOT A DRILL...I REPEAT NOT A DRILL!!" The alarm sounded a lot like a fog horn and it seemed like we were in battle. So we all grabbed our stuff using our awesome ninja skills and we were outside Kim's house in a flash.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Shikamaru was coming outside last, and he was holding a lot of the luggage… when suddenly Mojo didn't see him and accidentally ran over him with the car… again. "Come on guys. I'll drive… cause I'm awesome… and we can go to…???" Mojo paused for a moment. "My house," Kathryn said… finally she took that freaky trench coat off… what the hell was that for? "Shikamaru!!!!" Krista screamed. I was beginning to get used to this… Shikamaru beat up by Mojo and Krista screams. "Okay team let's go!" Kim said while shooting her fist in the air.

Mojo's P.O.V

Did I just run over Shikamaru again? Oh well, he'll live. "Kim it's your fault we have to leave don't be so enthusiastic," Kathryn criticized. "So it's your house right?" Neji asked. "Yeah." "Does that make it my house too now?" "I don't… know." The two of them stood there as still as trees, but it was obvious they moved on and just spaced out. "Itachi my love you get the front seat with me! And everyone else can cram in the back," I said. "Are you serious? 10 people in an area meant for three?" Gaara asked. "Like hell I'm doing that," Neji noted. "I agree I'm not getting in, I have a magic carpet. Let's go Neji. We'll meet you guys there." They hoped on and flew away.

Krista's P.O.V

SHIKAMARU!!!!!! NO!!!!!! "Are you guys coming or walking?" Mojo asked beginning to get annoyed. "Fine" everyone else said as they squished in…….driving to Kathryn's house…..We had arrived to Kathryn's house. Neji and Kathryn were waiting. Talk about a crammed ride… sheesh.

Mojo's P.O.V

"I am amazing!" I exclaimed, "I drove the Mophia Car!" "So that's why I didn't get any of the bills…" Kim commented, noticing that, for some odd reason, all her bills were in Kathryn's mail box. "Go figure…" Krista said. "I blame society," Kathryn said, coming out of nowhere. "WAH!" Kim and Krista screamed, surprised. Just so you're not confused… it was not because of Kathryn coming out of nowhere.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Uh… Neji… what happened… to your hair?" Shikamaru asked. "What are you talking about?" Neji asked. I quickly re-hid the scissors behind my back. With my awesome Hokage level ninja-skills, I had successfully cut Neji's hair without him noticing. He no longer had hippie hair… he was now fashioning a wonderfully non-hippie fohawk. Neji slowly touch the top of his hair… he then turned to me, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" "I got rid of your hippie hair," I said, calmly. "You look good with a fohawk," Stephanie said. "Do you want me to get a fohawk?" Sasuke asked. "No… you're hair can stay the way it is." "I DID NOT HAVE HIPPIE HAIR!" Neji yelled. "What would you call it then?" I asked. "It's reasonably-long-hair-that-can-go-into-a-ponytail hair," Neji said. "Uh… no… it was hippie hair," I said. "But… hmm… although… I must admit Kathryn… this hair is quite refreshing compared to the high-maintenance of the other. I actually like it… no I LOVE IT! But… my ears are so, exposed… ahh the cold!" Neji said, putting a hat on. (It's one of those cute hats with the ear-flaps, strings and bobble things on the top). I hugged him after he said that, "I knew you'd like it." Then suddenly, Stephanie joined in on our hug. "Uhhh…" Neji and I chorused. "I have a sword in my pocket," Stephanie said, making the situation all that more awkward.

Kim's P.O.V.

All of a sudden music started. "What the… OO!!!" WHAT…THE… HELL… "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" "MY VIRGIN EYES!" (To all who are confused… picture Sasuke in a speedo) "I'm Bringing sexy back! Ya! And all the boys don't know how to act," he sang. "I SAID OUT!!!" Kathryn yelled. Above all the screaming… all that could be heard was a steady clap. "Bravo Sasuke," Stephanie clapped, "bravo." "BRAVO!?" all of us echoed, almost horrified. That was the scariest thing I had ever seen… even scarier than The Hills Have Eyes… and we all know what that did to me. We looked at her questioning her reasons for applauding that… grotesque scene. "Remember… I have a deep love for him," Stephanie said, crossing her arms. Sasuke got excited by that, "LET US GO INSIDE AND…" "NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ON SOMETHING OVER THAT SPEEDO MISTER!" Kathryn yelled. "Where'd Moj go?" I asked, just noticing she was gone. "WHAT!? MOJO! MY BELOVED WHERE ARE YOU!?" Itachi called, searching the yard. I honestly don't know what she sees in him…

Mojo's P.O.V.

Man that was just too much. I just had to get away from… that! (shivers) Just the thought… uh! "WHO ARE YOU!?" A voice boomed. "Hey it's a talking tree!" I exclaimed, that was soo cool… it's like the Legend of Zelda :D. "I am Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku," the tree said. "That's quite a name, I am Monica Uchiha," I said. "Yes… and now… I must kill you," Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku said. "WHAT!? WHY!?" I demanded. "No human is allowed to look upon the great tree Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku and live!" the tree (I'm really getting tired of typing that name out) said. "But I'm not a human… I'm a ninja," I said, hoping to fool the tree. "Oh, well in that case. Go right… wait a minute! Ninja's are humans! NOW I AM ANGRY!!" The tree boomed. Uh-oh…

Stephanie's P.O.V.

I wonder where Mojo went. Oh well… while whatever was going on in Mojo's P.O.V. was going on, we went up into Kathryn's tower to scout the area using her telescope. "Do you see anything?" Krista asked. "Not yet…" Kathryn responded, changing the direction of the telescope. "OH MY GOSH!" she suddenly exclaimed. "You found Mojo!?" we all asked, hopefully. "No… my neighbors got a pool put in and a new Nissan Infinity!" Kathryn said. Kathryn sure gets distracted easily. "Kathryn… shouldn't you be focusing on more important things?" Neji asked, who was still wearing the hat. "OH MY GOSH!" Kathryn exclaimed again. "Lemme guess… someone else on your street got a new car and a pool put in," Kim said. "No… wait… yes… but I also found Mojo!" she said. "WHERE!?" Itachi demanded. "Oh dear… it appears she has run into the human killing tree Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku," (I really hate how I made that name so long!) Kathryn said. "The what?" everyone, but me, asked. I of course knew of the tree, since I was there when Kathryn planted it. "It's a tree that kills all humans… except for Kathryn and I," I explained. "Why only you two?" Gaara asked. "Because Kathryn planted it… and I named it," I answered. "Where is this tree!?" Itachi demanded. "Wait… where are the twins?" Kim asked, she seems to be the only one who notices when people go missing in this house…

M'tachi's P.O.V.

Gotsta… find Mama… gotsta get her away from Banana twee. "Hurry up Itojo… Mama needs us!" I called back to her. "Shouldn't we haf waited for daddy?" she asked. Little sisters. "We can't! We hafta find her! You heard Auntie Kafwin… it was a killer Banana twee!" I cried in dismay. "But I likes bananas…" Itojo said, running to keep up. It didn't take us that long to find Mama and the Banana twee. "M'tachi! Itojo! Go back… get daddy, he can handle this," Mama told us. "M'tachi… why is the Banana twee holding mommy?" Itojo asked me. "I don't know… but we hafta save her!! We're going to save ya mama!!" I yelled, jumping at the tree. "OOO! Me too me too! I wanna save mommy too!" Itojo yelled, joining in.

Itojo's P.O.V.

We were kicking Banana Twee butt! The twee didn't know which one of us to go after. It won't be long Mama… till your fwee and then we can go home… and M'tachi and I can continue our plan to torture Uncle Gaawa. We knew that Mommy and Daddy were planning on going out sometime and asking Auntie Kimmy and Uncle Gaawa to watch us… so it was the pewfwect plan. "What are you two doing?" a voice came. "IT'S AUNTIE KAFWIN!" M'tachi and I said.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Aww that's cute how they say Kathryn's name like that. "We'll take it from here, kiddies," I said. "Okay, Auntie Stephwanie," the twins said. AWWW!!! "Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku, put Mojo down now," Kathryn said, in an demanding voice. "But lady Kathryn…" the tree began. "I said, now," Kathryn's voice had a warning tone in it. "Yes…" the tree slowly let Mojo down. "Thanks Kathryn," Mojo said. "Why did you plant a killer tree here anyway?" Krista asked. "To protect our treasure," I responded. "Ohhh… that makes perfect sense," Kim said, nodding her head, "yup… perfect sense indeed… so can we go home now?" "Eh… sure," Kathryn said, leading the way home. And so, that is how everyone met our killer tree, who was protecting Kathryn and mines' treasure, Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku.

Mojo's P.O.V.

"Uhhh… Kathryn?" I said. "Yes?" she asked. "Where are we going to sleep?" I asked. "Hmmm… good question… come let us return to my house and draw straws," responded Kathryn, leading the way to her house. Once there Kim had the sense to ask, "how are we going to draw straws for rooms?" "Well… you can go around the house and choose which rooms you guys want, if two people want the same room then we draw straws. But there's one rule… Neji and I get the master bedroom," Kathryn said, giving us all a hard look… especially at Itachi and I. "SHOTTY KATHRYN'S SECOND ELDEST BROTHERS' ROOM!!" Kim shouted. "Why?" asked Gaara. "'Cause it has a window overlooking the pool," Kim explained. Gaara blinked at her, not getting what was so great about the pool. "It'd be pretty at night," Kim continued. Gaara still blinked at her. Kim sighed, "the bed's really comfy," she said, unenthusiastically. "Oh… okay," Gaara agreed. "Oooo! I want basement!" I screamed. "SO DO I!" Itachi screamed as well, I love him. "No way! I WANT BASEMENT!" Stephanie argued. "I want a room that's not so… girlie," Shikamaru sighed, remembering Kim's second eldest sisters PINK room. "Okay, so Steph and Moj have to draw straws for the basement, loser gets computer room, and Shikamaru and Krista can have my room, it's not pink," said Kathryn. To make it short, Itachi and I won the basement. We needed the room more anyways, with our twins and all.

Krista's P.O.V.

"See this isn't girlie… it's green," I said, walking in. "IT'S PURPLE! AND HIPPIE-ISH!" Shikamaru shouted. "NO!! See that one spot on the wall is green!" I argued, she also has a canopy with glow in the dark flowers and peace signs. "… What's with the army of teddies?" asked Shikamaru. "It's Kathryn's galactic counsel… I think…" I responded, not entirely sure. "Why… does she need one of teddy bears?" he asked. I shrugged, "do not question the many wonders of sensei!" "Some wonders…" he muttered, lying down on the bed. In a blink of an eye, he was asleep… Puppy beside him. SO CUTE! Father and son… I wondered if Blade slept on the bed with Kim and Gaara… Probably not… since he had his own bed, and because Gaara was obviously afraid of him… he denies it though.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

The move took less time than I thought… and there wasn't too much of an argument over rooms. Which made it good. I was quite happy with the turn out… hopefully it won't be as chaotic as Kim's house… like not so much destruction of objects… like the backyard… and basement… and walls… various… walls. Oh dear what have I done? My house… is going to look like a war zone! Damn... why did I not see this coming...

* * *

_Kathryn's room does actually look like how it was described... as well as apparently her brothers' room was exactly as described... which is kinda freaky 'cause I made up the details on her brothers room..._


	23. Insane Boredom

Kathryn's P.O.V

Oh fuck, what am I gonna do? Kim's house was totally trashed when we all stayed there. I need to lay down the rules; there will be no destruction in my house. "Kathryn are you ok? You look really serious right now…" Kim commented as everyone (aka Shikamaru, Mojo, Kim, Neji, Krista and myself) in the kitchen looked at me. "When is sensei not serious? She's so mysterious…" Krista said cheerfully. Wow, if I got a nickel for every time she said that I'd be rich.

Krista's P.O.V

Why was Kathryn's look so scary… I'm starting to get scared… where is Puppy…? … WAAAHHHH. "Krista what the hell? Are you okay?" Mojo asked. I guess she wondered why I just randomly started crying. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT EVERYONE IN THE KITCHEN NOW! YOU DUMBASSES!" Kathryn yelled… oO OMG what was wrong!?! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SENSEIIIIIII

Kim's P.O.V

Well that was probably unnecessary, and unnecessarily scary. "Kim, Gaara is unnecessarily scary," Neji said…WTF? DID HE JUST READ MY MIND? "No…I can just tell 'cause you whispered that all out loud and I'm right beside you," he said while looking at me strangely. "Oh." "Fool," he muttered. WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? "Stop saying your thoughts out loud Kim," Mojo said. "No… it's fun," I strongly said. "Your face is fun," Mojo said, and quickly added, "owned." "No not at all," I argued. "Oh yeah well…..your face!" Mojo said, and I thought to myself touché Mojo touché

Stephanie's P.O.V

"While this is all very fascinating, I have some ground rules to set," Kathryn said as she pulled down an overhead projector. "Is everyone in here as she looked around ok cool. Now as many of you now know, we are in my house now." WHAT REALLY!?! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! You think I would have though, 'cause we're neighbours and I know exactly what her house looks like… Kathryn continued her lecture, "so basically since Kim's house was trashed we're gonna change that on this premises… break, throw, trash, or damage ANYTHING, and you'll be kicked out!" she said very seriously.

Gaara P.O.V

Heh, I wonder if that is true… there is a very valuable glass vase over there… perhaps… I could test Kathryn's threat….

Mojo's P.O.V

Then all of a sudden Shikamaru lied down and fell on the glass vase, what a lazy ass idiot. "SHIKAMARU NARA! ARE YOU TRYING TO TEST MY PATIENCE!?!" Kathryn yelled… and I'm sorry but I just had to do this. I stood up and pointed at Kathryn and yelled, "YOUR FACE IS TRYING TO TEST YOUR OWN PATIENCE!" "Oh snap!" Itachi said while one hand clapping. Then she just looked at me… ok it was a little too far but it was funny even Kathryn laughed. "Oh crap I didn't realize that was there…" Shikamaru said as he got up, "…what a drag this is troublesome"

Kim's P.O.V

Then a very cold breeze blew past us all… inside? What the heck? ...but oh man do I feel bad for Shikamaru…. "Nooooo Kathryn you can't kill Shikamaru!" Krista screamed as she ran towards him. "That may be true, but I can always call Trunks," Kathryn said coolly. Then Shikamaru jumped up in a fit of rage like a crouching tiger ( I donno I just had to type that) "what!?! Where is he?" Shikamaru said in a panic.

Kathryn's P.O.V

Well that'll keep him busy for a while. I didn't care all that much for the vase… I don't even think it was mine. I'm pretty sure it's a vase I borrowed for Jiraiya cause he had no where to put it and wanted me to keep it for a while. "Kathryn that wasn't even your vase," Neji pointed out. "Yeah I know, but I was just proving that I was serious about everything else," I replied. "Sensei!!!! Whyyyy ??? waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," Krista said as she dragged Shikamaru upstairs.

Mojo's P.O.V

Damn, this has gotten boring

Gaara's P.O.V

Damn, this has gotten boring

Sasuke's P.O.V

I haven't said a single thing since this chapter started….hmmm. "Hey everyone! I AM SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "YES YOU ARE!" Stephanie added…. damn she was too cool. "Wanna go see what Shikamaru and Krista are doing now that Kathryn's done?" I asked Steph, she said sure and we followed them upstairs.

Mojo's P.O.V

I need something to do

Gaara's P.O.V

I need something to do

Mojo's P.O.V

Maybe I'll ask if anyone wants to get out of the house and do something

Gaara's P.O.V

Maybe I'll ask if anyone wants to get out of the house and do something

Kim's P.O.V

I wanna get in on this awesome thought process

…

…

…

…

Kim's P.O.V

Awww. "This is stupid," Gaara said. "Mama! Daddy!" both Itojo and Mtachi said as they came running in, "we wanna plaaayyyyy." Awww they were so cute! "I don't know. I think you should let mommy and daddy have their own time for a while. After all we did just move in," Neji said. "But uncle Nejiiii we wanna play with mama and papa!" they both argued. It was true, though, I agree with Neji. Mojo and Itachi were totally wiped out. "Kim and I will baby-sit them for a while," Gaara said.

Neji's P.O.V

Wtf?

Kathryn's P.O.V

Wtf?

Mojo's P.O.V

Wtf?

Kim's P.O.V

Wtf?

Itachi's P.O.V

Wtf?

Itojo's P.O.V

Wtf?

Mitachi's P.O.V

Wtf?

Kai from Beyblade P.O.V

Why am I here?

Mojo's P.O.V

"Gaara did you just offer to watch the twins with Kim?" I asked…it was quite shocking…Gaara of all people. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do, and we all know Kim will end up watching them as I leave and do my own thing," he pointed out "Hey!" Kim said, and he looked at her and shrugged, "that won't happen this time….muahaha…we're all gonna go play house!" Kim said with an evil look as the twins grew really happy and the four of them rushed downstairs (Gaara was forced to go though). "Well now that it's the four of us what do we do now?" Itachi asked. "I donno, does anyone have any ideas?" I asked. "OMG YES!" Neji said. "Really?" Kathryn asked as she turned to Neji. "What is it?" she finished. "This better be good…" Itachi grunted. "I booked off the ACC, so we can throw a concert," Neji said…omg that's awesome, "Mojo it'd probably be best if you sung." "Shotty drums," Itachi said with his hand up in the air. "K good, cause I wanted bass guitar," Kathryn said. "K I'll sing, and Neji that leaves you with the guitar," I said. "K cool," he replied.

Kathryn's P.O.V

"All we need is a band name…." I said. "Yeah I already did that too," Neji said with hesitation. "This better be good damn it, or else I'll kill you," I said. "You would kill me?" Neji said. "Just tell us the name Neji," Mojo said without patience. "K it's…" then all of a sudden Itachi cut him off and said, "it's the Ninja Twins Experience featuring Neji and Itachi." "How did you know that?" Mojo asked. "It says it right here in Neji's blackberry," Itachi said as he pulled it out. "I was wondering where that was…" Neji said as he sniped it back from Itachi. "Ok…now that that's finished…let's do this," I said. "Sweet," Neji said.

5 hours later at the ACC

"Hang on what song are we singing?" Mojo asked. "I donno let's just wing it." Itachi said "ok!" "It is an excellent idea my love!" "You're so smart!" "You are too!" "Oh but you're smarter!" "No you are!" "You're amazing !' "You're more amazing Mojo my love!" "We're both amazing!" "Yes we are!" "I love you Itachi!" "I love you too Mojo!" Then they both ran through a field of flowers wtf? to hug one another. "Dear lord… the day we do that Neji I'm filing for a divorce," I said. "I have no objections…." He replied. Oh how I love him….ok anyways…... "Let's goooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Mojo said.

6 hours later at Kathryn's house

Kim's P.O.V

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" I said to Itojo and Mtachi as I turned to Gaara who was sitting there completely frustrated. It was amusing though 'cause he had an apron on. "WTH!?! This is torture! I hate you all!" Gaara yelled as he began to walk away. "Uh-oh seems like uncle Gaawa is upset," Mtachi said. "Let's give him a hug," Itojo said. "Awww that's just so cute," I said…it was rather adorable. Itojo and Mtachi ran over to hug him and they jumped on his back "waaaaah!" Gaara yelled. "Gaawa let's go back and play house, you and me can make muffins!" Itojo said, and Gaara replied "why don't you ask Neji to do that…" "HEY! I heard that fool!" Neji said as he came downstairs. "what are you doing Neji," I asked, it was quite random cause I thought he, Kathryn, Mojo and Itachi had gone out for the evening. "We just got back," Kathryn said as she came down stairs following Neji. "Hey! Heyyy Neji what are you doing!?!" Gaara said…he looked rather scared. Then I turned to look at him and to my surprise yet amusement Neji pulled out a camera and took a picture of Gaara while he was still in an apron and the twins were on his back. "Awesome…" Neji said as he turned around and went back upstairs. "Wtf NEJI!?! --#" Gaara said, disgruntled. "Well it's been great Gaara," Kathryn said as she turned to me and finished, "I came down here to get you, we're gonna go play some cards fool." "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!?!" Gaara said in despair. "Oh, I came down to get you too, but I thought you were busy baking muffins with Itojo in that lovely pink apron you have on," Kathryn said with a smile. "………..Jerk. I'm still coming. Itojo and Mtachi can play on their own for a while," Gaara said as he folded his arms and walked upstairs.

Mojo's P.O.V

Gaara, Kathryn and Kim came upstairs soon after Neji came up. FINALLY let's play already. "K we're playing rich man poor man," I said as I dealt out the cards. "Oh and by the way…..you can take the apron off now Gaara," Kim said as she turned and beamed at him with a huge smile… I am not even going to ask how she managed to get that on him. "Yeah why do you still have that on?" Neji asked. "Shut up," Gaara said as he tossed it. "MOOOJJJJOOOOOO!! I don't want to play cards, I want to watch a movie with youuuu," Itachi complained to me. "OK!" "WTH?" Gaara said, he must not be having a very good day. "Fine whatever just don't come back up and say you wanna play when we've already started," Kathryn said. "Say, Kim what are Shikamaru, Steph, Sasuke, and Krista doing," Neji asked her. "Oh, well it turns out while you were gone Krista locked herself in a room 'cause Shikamaru told her to buzz off, which got her upset and Shikamaru got mad so Stephanie went to go cheer him up with sock puppets and as for Sasuke he's just been checking himself out in the mirror," Kim responded without taking a single breath that entire time she was talking. "Holy crap that was a long sentence," Kathryn commented. Honestly how does one notice these things? So me, and Itachi went downstairs where our beautiful children were, and we all put in Aladdin and watched it as the awesome family we are. About ten minutes into the movie all I heard was, "AHA BEAT THAT BITCHES! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF ME AND MAKING ME WEAR AN APRON!" ….Gaara must have said that "PRESIDENT! YOU ALL WORK FOR ME!" "OH GODDAMN IT GAARA STOP DANCING ON THE TABLE AND SIT DOWN! IT'S JUST ONE ROUND!" Kathryn yelled back. Their arguments were ruining the movie. "SHUT UP!" Itachi said as he grabbed a broom and started to hit the ceiling where'd he get that?….they did shut up though. "I love you Itachi!" I said. "We love you too Daddy!" the kids said. We're awesome.

UPSTAIRS Kathryn's p.o.v.

"Well… I fold…" Kim said, yawning slightly. "What!? Why?" I asked, if she left that only meant there were three people. "I'm tired…" Kim responded getting up. "It's the middle of the afternoon… - -'" I stated. "I know…" she said, walking out. God Dammit! Then Mojo came upstairs, thank God! " Neji! You, Itachi, the twins and I are going shopping!" she yelled, pointing to him. What the deuce! "Why?" Neji asked, clearly confused. "Because I said so! And you need a leather jacket!" she yelled. Neji blinked at her, "O… kay then…" "WHAT THE HELL!?! WE'RE PLAYING CARDS HERE!" I exclaimed. "Too bad!" Mojo yelled back. "I'm going to join Kim…" Gaara said, rising. "Like hell you are! We are finishing this game!" I snapped. "No…" Gaara said, leaving. Damn…

At the Mall… Neji's P.O.V

"Okay… Neji can you watch the twins for a moment… Itachi and I are just going to stop in a store for a second," Mojo asked. I shrugged, "I guess I could…" "Great!" Mojo and Itachi walked away from me. I looked down at the twins… who stared back at me… silently. "I LOVE YOU!" Itojo suddenly exclaimed. "That's great," I said, giving her a thumbs up, "keep believing that…" I looked around at the surrounding shops in the mall… wait… what was that… A leather jacket? It's glowing… I swear it's calling my name… I'd look so cool in it! We are so going in that store once Mojo and Itachi get back. I looked back towards where the twins were. … oh dear… they weren't there anymore… CRAP! I spun in a circle… hoping it was just some cruel joke. No sign. Mojo… and Itachi…. Are going to kill me…

At the house… Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Okay… the game is go fish… your goal is to get four of a kind…" I explained to my new card players, Blade and Puppy. Blade sneezed. "No cheating!" I yelled as his sneeze caused one of my cards to flip over. Stupid Mojo and Itachi… taking Neji to the mall… stupid Kim… going to sleep… stupid Gaara… stupid Gaara… RING! Who the hell is calling. "Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone. "Kathryn…" it was Neji, "I lost… the twins." "YOU WHAT!?" I screamed into the phone. "I took my eyes off them for a second and…" "You never take your eyes off them… they are the definition of destruction! THEY ARE MOJO AND ITACHI MIXED TOGETHER!!" "I DIDN'T THINK THEY'D RUN OFF!! Look… I need your help finding them!" I sighed, "fine…" It gave me something to do anyways… rather than trying to teach the dogs how to play go fish…

Neji's P.O.V. At the mall

I was surprised Kathryn got here before Mojo and Itachi came out of the store they were in. We immediately began searching high and low for the twins, asking anyone we ran into if they've seen them. God those kids were sneaky. I swear we asked everyone in the entire mall and no one has seen them! THAT IS NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE!! "I think… I know where they are…" Kathryn suddenly got an idea. "Where?" I asked. She pointed to the middle of the mall… where the 'Take a picture with Santa Clause' booth was. I sighed, sitting at the big red mans' feet… were Mtachi and Itojo. "Mtachi! Itojo! FRONT AND CENTER!" Kathryn yelled, reminding me of a drill sergeant. To my surprise the twins came running. "Do you haf a mission fwor us Auntie Kafwin?" Mtachi asked, excitedly. "Yes… your mission… is to protect Neji Reinhardt-Hyuuga…" she said. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "Until your parents get back…" she continued. "Why do I need protecting?" I asked. "Shh… if they think they have to protect you they'll stay close to you," she whispered. I must admit it was a good plan. "YAY! WE GET TO PWOTECT UNCLE NEJI!!" The twins cheered. "My work here is done…" Kathryn said, disappearing into a crowd.

Mojo's P.O.V. Hours later

"WE'RE HOME!!" I screamed, entering the house. "Hi Mojo," Kathryn greeted, "how was the mall?" "It was good… we had fun… the twins made up this cute little game about how they had to protect Neji," I squealed, it was adorable. "Yes… I'll bet it was cu… GASP! NEJI REINHARDT-HYUUGA! IS THAT A LEATHER JACKET!?" she gasped. Oh Kathryn… you and your obsession to leather jackets… I shook my head slowly.

_we apologize for the lateness... so... we are uploading two chapters to make up for it:D 23 is almost finished as well..._


	24. Trunks' Trial

Chapter 22

Kim's P.O.V.

Ah... why are beds soo comfy... it's their fault that I am late for work almost everyday... But with that in mind... it's time for bed. CANONBALL!!! Opps... I guess Gaara's in bed already… I think I landed on him. "Hey Gaara... you okay?" I asked, poking him. "Gaara? Gaara?" I continued to poke him. I finally got fed up and pulled the covers off his face. "Gaara..." I whined. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Kankuro screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kankuro screamed again. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Gaara yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro and I screamed, looking at Gaara. "KANKURO!! GET AWAY FROM MY..." "AHHHHHHHH!!" Kankuro screamed, pushing me off him and running for his life. Gaara charged after him, "I'm going to kill you! YOU PERVERTED SON OF A..."

Gaara's P.O.V.

"SHE WAS YOUR MOTHER TOO!" Kankuro interrupted, "and you killed her!" At that moment, I had him and Kiba—for some reason—cornered by the door. "How... how... DARE YOU!!!" I snarled. That was truly uncalled for! "There, there Gaara. It wasn't your fault. I blame your father," Kim said, joining me. "YOU!" I growled, turning to her, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" "I THOUGHT HE WAS YOU!" she argued. Blade was going nuts, keeping Kankuro pinned against the wall. "Can I say something in my defense?" Kankuro asked. "NO!" Kim and I yelled. "Why are they in my house?" Kathryn's' voice came. "Because of them!" Kiba and Kankuro yelled, pointing at Kim and Krista. Kiba was pointing at Krista and Kankuro at Kim. "Why I oughta!" I snarled, advancing on my brother. "AHH! SAVE ME!!" Kankuro shrieked as he ducked behind Kiba. "Don't tell me you guys are still mad about Akamaru eating the book, " Krista said, " this whole you being upset at me is getting old… he did that on his own." "LIAR!" Kiba growled. "That doesn't explain why you want me…" Kim said. "I… uh... need your help... again," Kankuro said, shaking. "I said never again!" Kim yelled. "What's going on?" I asked, looking from Kankuro to Kim. "Why don't you ask her!" Kiba demanded pointing at Krista. "She heard it ALL!! The eavesdropping, dog feeding books, having a dog son… woman!!!..." "That made no sense whatsoever." Stephanie said while Krista looked off into space with a blank expression on her face. That explains nothing to me...

Flashback Kankuro's P.O.V.

"Odd... Crow feels a lot heavier today," I sighed. "Uhhh..." Krista shuddered inside the darkness of Crow. "KANKURO!! WE HAVE TO FIND THAT GIRL!! KRISTA OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS!! SHE FED THE LATEST COPY OF COME COME PARADISE TO AKAMARU!!" Kiba yelled, running up to me. "SHE WHAT!? Oh... maybe she is with that Kim girl, I need her help with editing anyways," I said. "Why her?" Kiba asked. "She's an author! She's gotta know something," I explained.

(MOMENTS LATER IN SUNA)

"Let me get this straight... You want me... to edit this AND help you hide your 'Ninja Playboy Magazines'?" Kim asked. I nodded. "And why should I do this?" she asked. "Because... you're a wonderful person and an absolutely beautiful woman," I said, trying to flatter her into accepting. "If that's all you want from me... why is he here too?" Kim asked, looking at Kiba. "I'm looking for Krista! She's going to pay!... Have you seen her?" Kiba asked. "You honestly think I'm going to rat out my Hurricane Twin??" she asked. "I take that as a no…" he said. "So are you going to help me or what?" I asked. "I don't see what's in it for me," Kim said, "I mean, if I'm going to edit that... disgusting book I expect some sort of payment, if you catch my drift…" "Hmmm..." I thought. I figured since she liked my brother so much, she'd certainly like me. I slowly took my hood off and face paint, beginning too... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Kim exclaimed in horror. "I thought you..." "DEAR GOD NO!!" she yelled, "I was just going to ask for some REAL favors!" "But... the way you were talking..." "I said NO!... Great now I have to wash my eyes out!" she growled. I sighed, "so... if I do a few favors, you'll help me?" "Oh this is going to cost a lot more than just a few favors," Kim said, "and you have to promise me that you will never ask this of me ever again!" 

PRESENT TIME Kathryns' P.O.V.

Well that was an interesting story. "And she heard all of our plans!" Kiba yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Krista. "WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!!? YOU'LL WAKE UP THE TWINS!!" Mojo yelled, coming upstairs. Kiba ignored Mojo, continuing, "She h-heard….EVERYTHING! About…"

Flashback Kiba's P.O.V.

After Kim had helped Kankuro edit one of Jiraiya's books, Kankuro and I….umm… started making… plans for the NEXT book…. "There's so much we need to put in!" I said excitedly to Kankuro. "Yeah," he replied with just as much zeal as me. "I was thinking of having…"

--(censored due to nasty, horrible, perverted talk. They have horrible minds!! Horrible…. I shake my head in shame…)--

"That's AMAZING!!" I yelled, so excited by this plan. And there was Akamaru and Crow… just sitting there….

PRESENT TIME Kim's P.O.V.

"Well, actually... I fell asleep after you said you needed help editing..." Krista admitted. "Either way, I said not again!" I yelled. "But... I really... really..." CRK! Gaara cracked his knuckles, "get... out..." "But…" Kankuro tried to explain "OUT!!!!" Gaara yelled in great fury. "AHHHHHHH!" Kankuro yelled as he was finally able to run out the door. Now there was only Kiba. "You too, nasty pervert!" Gaara said, turning to Kiba. "THIS IS NOT THE END! NA HAHAHAHA!!" Kiba yelled as he followed Kankuro into the night. "WHAT THE HELL!! KIBA I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" Mojo yelled after them. Well, that was quite interesting… I nodded my head, yes very interesting indeed. "What are you so happy about?" Neji asked. "I'm just agreeing with myself," I explained, not noticing Gaara's eye twitching in anger. "WHAT… THE… HELL… WERE… YOU… DOING… IN BED… WITH HIM!?!" Gaara asked. "I already explained that! I thought he was you!?" I said. "Hehehe… it's funny when he twitches…" Krista laughed. "It is..." Sasuke agreed, both of them poking Gaara in the face. "How could you mistake me… for that PERVERTED UGLY SON OF A…" "LANGUAGE!!" Mojo screamed, "there are children to think of!" "They're asleep…" Kathryn pointed out, "I checked." "Shh…" Mojo said, "they don't have to know that." "I just realized something… Kiba said to ask me about what Kankuro was begging Kim to do… yet Kankuro explained it all…" Krista said. "Yeah… why was that?" I asked, briefly getting distracted. "You're getting off topic…" Gaara grumbled. "But it's confusing!" I complained.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Good God! Why won't these people sleep! "Kim… for the love of all things holy and because it's you're fault we are all still awake… GO TO BED!" I ordered. "I wasn't the one yelling… It's Kankuro technically…" Kim said. "Who you were in bed with…" Gaara growled, with a twitch in his eye. Wth did I just miss. "I was not! His face was covered by the comforters so I couldn't tell it was him… so I thought he was you," Kim said. "BED NOW!!" I yelled.

MANY HOURS LATER Mojo's P.O.V.

Nothing interesting happened after Kathryn yelled at us to go to bed… except Rock Lee showed up… which was creepy. "The walls are really clean… so is the floor," I said. I'm talking in a really monotone voice… its fun because my twins are copying me and its driving Kathryn crazy. "Guys… I just remembered… someone at work… called me Emo yesterday," Kim said, as soon as she walked in. Shikamaru, who was sitting there, drinking milk, looked up. "So?" he asked, while the rest of use screamed out, "WH-AT!?" Kim emo? Forget about talking monotone, this was serious! "Oh… and Trunk's here!" she said, smiling. Hearing that made Shikamaru spit out his drink, "WH-AT!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" "SHIKAMARU! CLEAN UP THAT MILK RIGHT NOW!! Actually… DRINK IT! HOW DARE YOU WASTE MILK IN MY HOUSE!" Kathryn yelled, (she's a milk freak). "I'm going to live here," Trunks said, walking in. "WHAT! NO!!" Shikamaru yelled. "I'm just joking, I just came to take Krista back to Capsule Corp. with me," he said. "WHAT!? NOO THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!" Shikamaru started screaming now. "I'm just joking… Krista called me," Trunks explained. "Why'd you call him!?" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Krista. "How'd you call him!?" "I used the Trunks Hotline," Krista said, smiling.

(FLASHBACK) Krista's P.O.V.

"Well… I'm all by myself… I might as well open it now," I said, holding the capsule Trunks gave me. I opened it. "A telephone?" I said, quizzically. At that moment, a screen extended from it. "Oh, a TV phone. Much more impressive." I lifted the receiver. "Hello, you've reached the Trunks Hotline, if you are Krista and you want me to call back press one, if you want me to come over press star," an automated voice came. I pressed one.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Why'd you call him!?" Shikamaru asked again, "how many times did you call him???" "What about the times you called Temari!?" I demanded. "SHE CALLED MEEE!" he whined.

Kiba's P.O.V.

AHAHAHAHA! Kankuro and I have returned and no one knows the wiser. We stood in the front hall as an argument broke out between Krista and Shikamaru. There was also a guy with purple hair there too… purple hair? (snigger) "Hey Kankuro… that guy has purple hair," I whispered. "Yeah… he must be gay. Let's make fun of him…" he whispered back. Suddenly… the guy turned to us, "who are you?" he asked. OMG! His face… it's so SCARY!!! Everyone turned their attention to us. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Kim and Krista yelled. That man's frown… it…it can't be described!! It looks so serious and sinister… (Krista: he must get it from his father…) "Isn't it enough that you bugged us last night," Itachi began, "but you have to come back." "Leave Krista alone…" Shikamaru growled. Then, turning to the scary purple haired guy—which I would never do—he says "That goes for you too!" also pointing at him. "They were bugging you Krista?" the guy asked, glaring at us. "Only Kiba…Kankuro was bugging Kim," Krista explained. CRK! The man with purple hair was looming over us with a shadowed face as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Uh… I think I soiled myself…" I whimpered. Kankuro, who was backing away, stopped and looked at me, "that's gross." CRK… CRACK! Another crack of the man's knuckles caused Kankuro to totally freak out and break the door down, running. "KANKURO!!! GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY DOOR!!" Kathryn yelled after him, running out the opening Kankuro created. Wow… she may be even scarier. We all stuck our heads out of the broken door and saw Kankuro running, through the snow, into the sunset… with Kathryn chasing after him, swinging a broom. "Wow… he's fast," Kim whistled. "Who's fast?" Gaara asked, walking down the stairs. "Uh… oh… um… the… p-piano's… fast," Kim said, her eyes darting. Gaara looked at her weirdly, "I think you need to start getting more sleep…"

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Pant… I think… pant… I lost her… pant, pant… "Think again…" Kathryn's dark voice came. "AHHHH!" I screamed, she was standing in front of me. "You… are going… to fix… my door!" she snapped. I had no choice. "Yes… ma'am," I whimpered.

Later, Krista's P.O.V.

"Are you visiting again, Trunks?" I asked. "Maybe," he responded. "Oh no you don't! Stalker," Shikamaru growled. "Just a thought… but Krista… you seem more stalkerish than him," Kathryn said. WAH!? Sensei just called me a stalker! Uh… ah… "KIM!! HURRICANE TWIN!! SIFL!!!!" I screamed, running out of the room. "My plan worked," Trunks muttered.

Kim's P.O.V.

"KIM!! HURRICANE TWIN!! SIFL!!!!" I heard Krista scream. "What does she want?" Gaara growled. I shrugged. "RAINY!!!!!!!" I sighed, "In here!" Gaara sighed, removing his arm from around me. "KIM!! You have a Sherlock Holms costume… so you must be some sort of detective… right?" Krista asked, running into Gaara and mine's bedroom. "You have some messed up logic there," Gaara told her. "Sure, why not," I said, shrugging, not really catching what Gaara said. "I'VE BEEN FRAMED! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" Krista exclaimed, not paying attention to Gaara either (not that she ever does). "Framed? for what?" I asked. "Kathryn called me a stalker!" she exclaimed. "Oh brother…" Gaara muttered. OKAY! This was serious now! Kathryn just classified her as an L.O.S. (League of Stalkers) aka Orochimaru, Rock Lee and Alexander Alfred Anderbutt (Mojo: who looks like Willy friggen Wonka). Even though I doubt she seriously meant it, I must look into this. "Alright… I'll help," I said, getting up. "You're wasting your time…" Gaara muttered, lying back on the pillow. "This won't take too long," I promised. "Whatever…" he mumbled. "I knew I could count on you Hurricane Twin," Krista cheered.

Moments Later, Mojo's P.O.V.

Kim hired me as the Bailiff, which meant I got to whack people with a stick whenever I thought they were lying, or whenever Kim said I could. Standing in a line, in Kathryn's kitchen, were Orochimaru, Rock Lee, Alexander Alfred Anderbutt, Kiba, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Trunks. Kankuro would be here too… but he's still fixing Kathryn's door. "Krista… please point out the man who framed you," Kim said, walking in front of the suspects, dressed as Sherlock Holms and blowing bubbles out of a fake pipe. Kathryn walked in briefly, said, "what the deuce?" then walked out. Krista raised her hand, pointing to the framer. "WHAT!? I didn't frame you! Why do you automatically think it's me! I DID NOTHING!!" Shikamaru yelled. "GOD DAMNIT SHIKAMARU! The world doesn't revolve around you! Stop acting like a woman! I wasn't pointing at you! I was pointing at Trunks," Krista yelled back. There was a small "oh" from Shikamaru. "Thank you all for your time… you may go," Kim said. "Not until I get my beloved Kathryn!" Orochimaru said. "Not until I get my beloved Mojo," Alexander Alfred Anderbutt said. "Kim! My love, I will…" "BAILIFF!!" Kim yelled. YAY! I get to whack people!

Krista's P.O.V.

Now that the real stalkers, perverts and Shikamaru were gone… Itachi burst into the room with a baseball bat and yelled "where is A.A.A!?? I must KILL him!!! For my honour—and my children and Mojo's safety!!!!!" Mojo came up to him and said "Itachi, dear… he's gone. Don't worry, we weren't in trouble…" "What!??? He LEFT!?? NOO!... fine, I'll get him… next time…" he said, shaking his fist as he left. "Lights, Bailiff," Kim said, bringing everyone back to the case and turning a spot light on Trunks. Mojo turned off the rest of the lights. "Trunks Briefs… did you or did you not frame Krista K for being a stalker?" Kim asked. "I did not," Trunks said. "Bailiff, if you please," Kim said, looking at Moj, who happily whacked Trunks with her stick. "OW! Okay, okay…I did! Jeez… that hurt," Trunks admitted. "Because you are not following protocol… I am going to pretend you denied it again," Kim said. "Does that mean I get to whack him again?" Mojo asked. "No… it's time to call in the witnesses," Kim said, blowing some more bubbles. "Witnesses?" Mojo, Trunks and I asked. "Yes… I call in… Uchiha, Itachi… and Reinhardt-Hyuuga, Kathryn," Kim continued. As they entered, Kathryn was wearing a kind of… lawyer looking clothing… while Itachi was wearing his 'I Heart Mojo' sweater. WOW! This is turning into a real case!

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Why I agreed to this, I'll never know. "Kathryn Reinhardt-Hyuuga, please tell the room what you saw earlier today," Kim said, pacing in front of the table I was sitting at. How ironic, I accused Krista of being stalkerish, yet I am a witness in her defense. "Well, I was going upstairs to play W.O.W. (World of Warcraft) when I saw Trunks in my computer room. From the look of it, he was programming something on my computer. I didn't bother to ask so I left him alone," I said. "YOU LIE!" Mojo exclaimed, whacking me with her stick. WTH!! "I did not!" I yelled, taking the stick and whacking her with it. (Benny Hill theme starts up in background). She took the stick back and whacked me with it again; I stole it back and whacked her again. And so on. "Okay… let's move on to the next witness…"

Itachi's P.O.V.

I sat quietly at the kitchen table; the spot light blazed a halo of light around me. Kim leaned over the table, her green eyes locked in a dark glare with my red-sharingan eyes. "Itachi Uchiha...?" "Yes?" "Please tell the room what you saw earlier today," Kim said. "What if I more… heard something… than saw?" I asked. Murmurs… "That's fine," Kim said, "but first… I've always wanted to say this… Do you, Itachi Uchiha, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and everything but the truth, so help you God?" I blinked at her, "did… did you just contradict yourself?" Kim thought for a minute, "yes… yes I did… just answer the question. And by everything I meant nothing… nothing but the truth…" "Then yes, I swear," I said. "Okay, proceed with the story… ow! What was that for?" Kim asked, after my beloved Mojo whacked her with the stick. Mojo shrugged, "I haven't whacked you yet…" "Go back to whacking Kathryn," she told Mojo, "please precede Mr.Uchiha." "Well, I was standing beside Trunks at the time that Kathryn accused Krista of being, as she said, 'stalkerish'. After Krista ran off screaming for you, I heard Trunks mutter, 'my plan worked.'" DA DA DAAAA!! "Where'd that music come from?" Krista asked, looking around. Kim held up a tape recorded, "I always wanted to do that too." "Oh… Trunks how could you!?" Krista exclaimed, as if she had no idea he had framed her to begin with. "I didn't mean to, honest!" Trunks said. "Yeah right! I heard the whole thing! You stalker!" Shikamaru said, walking in. I think that he may be the stalker here. Oh dear, everyone's calling each other a stalker. This is getting to be a problem… "No, seriously, I only wanted to make things right with…" "WAIT A MINUTE! I just thought of something!" Kim exclaimed, "if Krista pressed one… why are you here?" "As I was trying to say, I wanted to make things right with… Shikamaru. He seems to dislike me, so I wanted to try and become friends with him," Trunks explained. "Oh… well… I guess if you don't try to take Krista back to Capsule Corp. anymore we can be friends," Shikamaru said. "Um… I just went on Krista's desktop… and why was there a picture of Trunks as the background? And did anyone notice that the computer was made at Capsule Corp.??" Stephanie asked. "Oh… but I had such a pretty picture of fishies…" Krista said, somewhat sadly. "AH! YOU STALKER!! YOU LIE!!" Shikamaru yelled as Trunks started laughing. "Ahem!" Kim cleared her throat; it looked like she had something very important to say. Even Kathryn and my dear Mojo stopped fighting to hear what she had to say. "I… hereby sentence you, Trunks Briefs… to a lifetime member ship in the L.O.S.," Kim said, "you must join Orochimaru, Rock Lee, and Alexander Alfred Anderbutt as soon as this room is adjourned." "Fine… I know when I'm not wanted," Trunks said. "If you really knew that… YOU WOULD'VE LEFT AS SOON AS YOU CAME!" Shikamaru yelled after him. But, even after that, Trunks popped his head into the room just before leaving, mouthing to Krista "call me" and nodding while making a phone sign with his hand. He then left, and at this point, Shikamaru relaxed and was turning back into his lazy self, knowing that he was no longer threatened with losing Krista. "You don't need to take such harsh measures, Kimmy!! I'm sure there's a good reason! He is our friend, after all..." Krista said sadly. "He is pretty cool, I don't think that he would be acting like this without a very good reason. It's so out of his character," Kathryn added. "No, no… this is good!!" Shikamaru said, rushing to my old student, "he won't be bothering you anymore!" "And what about Temari?" Krista asked. Shikamaru didn't reply. "I say we go for ice-cream now," I said. "I like that idea," Kim said. "No… I meant… just Mojo, the twins, and I," I clarified. "Where are the twins…?" Mojo asked. "I left them with Sasuke," Stephanie said. Mojo and I looked at each other fearfully. "AHHH!" we both screamed, running out of the kitchen.

Kim's P.O.V.

"So… aside from not getting ice-cream and Krista getting framed, I'd say it was all in all a pretty good day," I said. "You forgot to factor in that we now have a new stalker," Kathryn said, "even though he is only border-line stalker, he is still one." "DAMNIT! I'm going upstairs!"

AT THE L.O.S. HEADQUARTERS… Orochimaru's P.O.V.

"Today is a good day… we went to my dear Kathryn's house, even though it was only for a limited time, and we have a new member," I said. "He's a rich genius!! This will greatly benefit us!!" Alexander Alfred Anderbutt said happily. "WE'RE ALSO MAKING SWEATERS!!" Rock Lee exclaimed. "Yes… that too," I agreed. "Itachi will not have a better 'I Heart Mojo' sweater than me!" Alexander Alfred Anderbutt announced. (Itachi: mine was homemade (sticks tongue out)) "Yes! And I will have an 'I Heart Kim' sweater!" Rock Lee yelled. (Gaara: - -# You already at the top of my "people to kill list" must you make it worse?) "And I will have an 'I Heart Kathryn' sweater," I decided (Neji: as if it can out do my Fohawk that Kathryn cut for me…). "And you Trunks?" I asked. Trunks held up his sweater, somewhat reluctantly. I will have to teach him a lot him, so he can become a great stalker like me… so much work to do… his sweater read 'I (secretly) Heart Krista'. "Well done everyone," I said. It was the start of a new era… the era of 4 stalkers!

End Note: thanks to Trunks, Kiba was scared to death of being around Krista and so never bothered her again. Kankuro, scared to death of his brother Gaara (and Trunks), never tried to ask Kim for another favor like that after the door incident. Jiraiya got the edited version of his book late and got angry at Kankuro until Kankuro took him to a club… oh yeah, and Trunks was given the title 'border-line stalker' (against his will) by all the other stalkers and even though he was a member of L.O.S. didn't attend many of the meetings. But nobody—except for Shikamaru (and maybe Kim)—actually considered him a stalker at all (Krista: he's too polite and kind. He's also our friend:D- - Shikamaru: don't fall for his tricks!! That's what he WANTS you to believe!!- - Kathryn: fools!! Give it a rest already!!- - Neji: can I join you guys? Cool… I should be the main character in this series. I haven't kicked ass in a while. Make me a chapter… and call it "the totally awesome and handsome Neji goes up against… Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader"- - Mojo: dude, that's from the song the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny…- - Neji: I know… but I would so own them anyways- - Kim: too much talking!!- - Itachi: I will now end this- - Sasuke: but…- - Itachi: no).


	25. You're WHAT?

_we kinda ran outta ideas at the end... so it may seem a little dull... but oh well... enjoy!_

* * *

Mojo's P.O.V.

"KIMBERLY BECKER! What is this?" I yelled, holding a piece of paper. She looked at me quizzically, "A scrap piece of paper?" "Is it? Or is it… wedding vows!" I squealed, "Why didn't you tell us you and Gaara were getting married!" "We… already are…" Kim said, sighing. I blinked at her, "You… are… what!? Why was I not informed of this!" "You were there! You were my maid of honor!" she laughed. "I think I would've remembered being at your wedding," I argued. "Who's wedding?" Neji asked, walking in with Kathryn. "Kim and Gaaras'," I answered. "You're married!?" they exclaimed. Kim started looking annoyed. She left the room momentarily and came back with an album. Well I'll be damned, I was there.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Hold the phone!" I yelled, stopping Kim from turning the page. "Neji… what are you doing?" I asked, pointing to the picture. "Oh yeah… heh heh, I remember that…" Neji remarked.

FLASHBACK!!! Neji's P.O.V.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at a small box in Gaaras' hand. "Nothing…" Gaara muttered. I smiled slyly, "It's for Kim, isn't it?" "So? What if it is?" Gaara growled. "You're proposing to her?" I asked. Gaara didn't respond. "I see… this is about Rock Lees' "visits" isn't it?" I asked. Gaara growled, signaling that I had hit the nail on the head. "I don't know how to go about it…" he admitted, "How'd you… uh… ask Kathryn?" "You know that ring I gave her on her birthday during the "party era", the one with her name on it? I asked her through that… my proposal was in the card," I explained. "Yeah… I'm not good with all this… romantic crap…" Gaara sighed. "…Have someone act as the messenger," I suggested. A smirk appeared on Gaaras' face. "What?" I asked.

Moments Later… T.V. room

"Oh, hi Neji… what's up?" Kim asked, walking into the T.V. room. CLICK… Kathryn took a picture with her camera that developed film immediately after the picture is taken. (You guys know those cameras right… the Polaroid ones… I think that's what they're called). Kim blinked, "Okay…" "Kim… I have a very important question to ask you," I said. "Um… okay shoot…" she began to look a little awkward, especially when Kathryn took another picture. I dropped down on one knee, holding the box Gaara had given me. "Kim… will you marry me?" I asked, opening it. CLICK. Another picture. "Um… Neji… I'm flattered and all… but… you're married… and your wife is standing right there… taking pictures of this…" she said. "I see… my heart has been shattered into a million pieces beyond repair. I will never be able to love anyone like I did you ever again…" I said, turning and slowly leaving the room. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK. "Kathryn… what are you doing?" I heard Kim ask. "Look… if I flip them fast enough… it looks like he's moving!" I heard Kathryn exclaim.

END FLASHBACK! Kathryn's P.O.V.

Heh heh… I remember that now…

FLASHBACK Gaara's P.O.V.

Gaara walked in shortly after Neji left. Kim hugged him, "the Reinhardt-Hyuugas' are scaring me," I heard her whisper. "What'd they do?" he asked. "Neji… proposed to me… and Kathryn… just stood there and took pictures," Kim whispered. Gaara sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Oh yeah, Gaara here's your box back," Neji said, handing the ring box back to him. "What?" asked a very confused Kim. "Neji… wasn't asking you to marry him, technically, he asked you for me," Gaara tried to explain. "I don't understand… you're not the shy type… so?" Kim began. Gaara sighed again, "you and Mojo call yourselves 'hopeless romantics' and… I'm not all that… romantic… so I asked Neji to help me." "Awww… you didn't have to. I wouldn't have cared if it was romantic or not," Kim said, "It's sweet that you wanted to do something for me." She hugged him again. "So… does this mean…"? Gaara began. "Yes… yes I will marry you," Kim replied.

END FLASHBACK! Still Kathryn's P.O.V.

"I remember everything now!" Mojo exclaimed. I ignored her, transfixed by the moving pictures I had created with my camera. I flipped them quickly, making Neji move faster and faster. It was very amusing. "Interesting… I never thought Gaara would… want to," Itachi said. "How long have you guys been married anyway?" Neji asked. "One year," Kim responded. "And no children!?" Mojo exclaimed. Oh dear God! Please don't tell me she's turning back into baby crazy Mojo! I thought we locked that part of her in the closet in the basement! "Nope, I don't think he wants any and I'm not going to force him," Kim said. "You sure didn't mind four years ago," Neji muttered. "I was young and naïve," she explained, getting up from the table. We were about to follow her, to find out where she was going when we heard the piano playing. Typical Kim… - -'

Kristas' P.O.V.

After the piano started playing I noticed Puppy running around frantically, whining. "Awww… Puppy, what's wrong?" I asked, petting his head. "Are you looking for Older Puppy, are you looking for your friend?" I continued. Puppy woofed, excitedly. "Or maybe you just wanted company," I considered. He whined, his tail no longer wagging. I wish I understood Puppy… he's so confusing. "Awww! Shikamaru come spend time with your son!" I yelled. And like that, Puppy was gone. "How many times must I tell you, that dog is not my son, you troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed. "Don't disown him!" I exclaimed. "I'm not! I'm just saying that he's not my son," Shikamaru groaned, "what a drag."

Kim's P.O.V.

Blade lay at my side as I ran my fingers across the keys. I was playing Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel (funny name… I know), it was a pretty song. Gaara was in here too, reading God knows what. Ever since that day, four years ago, he would not let anyone touch his books, let alone see them. Puppy joined us shortly after. I stopped playing, looking towards Gaara. He looked up at me, "why'd you stop?" "I just felt like it," I answered, leaving the piano and joining him on the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing…" I sighed, sounding a bit like Shikamaru… only depressed not bored. "Nothing… yeah right…" he growled, putting his book down, "What the hell is wrong?" "I…" "Kim! I have returned for you!!" Rock Lees' voice came. Oh dear God. Gaara growled, rising. "Gaara leave it," I sighed. Gaara looked at me in alarm. "Please…" I begged. Gaara sat back down. There was no sound from Rock Lee following that, so I guess he left after not finding me. "How many times?" Gaara suddenly asked. "What?" I didn't understand what he meant. "How many times had he bothered you?" he pressured. "Umm… define bothered…"

FLASHBACK

"KIM! I have found a way to your world!"

'NOTHER FLASHBACK

"KIM! I have baked you cookies!"

FLASHBACK AGAIN

"KIM! I love you indefinitely!"

FLASHBACKING FLASHBACK

"KIM! I wrote you a song!" Rock Lee was holding an accordion, standing below the window.

END CONTINUOUS FLASHBACKS

"Yeah… definitely wouldn't call it bothered," I said. Gaara grew concerned, "What had he been doing?" "Well…"

FLASHBACK

"KIM! I brought you flowers and chocolates!" I immediately burned the flowers. Mojo ran in a few moments later shouting, "Grow flame… grow!" Itachi ran in afterwards brandishing a fire extinguisher.

'NOTHER FLASHBACK

"KIM! I perfected my song!" I was deaf for five days after that. ("Oh yeah… I remember that…" out side of story Gaara.)

FLASHBACK ONCE MORE

"KIM! I've come to take you back to Konoha!"

END FLASHBACKS… Gaaras' P.O.V.

Grrrr… I'm going to kill him! I stood up, about ready to go find Rock Lee and tear him limb from limb, but Kim stopped me, realizing the look in my eye. "You promised," she reminded me, "You said you wouldn't kill without reason anymore." Damn, me and my drunkenness, even though I wasn't even drunk when I promised on our wedding night. Damn, now I made the same promise that Itachi made. I shuddered. And now look how he has turned out… "I think this can justify as a reason to kill him," I retorted. "Gaara," there was a warning tone in her voice. "No," I growled, my temper rising, "Not this time, I don't care what I said! He's not getting away this time!" I held her shoulders firmly looking straight into her eyes. She stared back, her gaze darkening, kinda reminded me of a clear day when sudden thunder clouds roll in… uh-oh… She pushed my hands off her, "What is with you!? You are like two different people sometimes! One minute you're all nice and caring then I say something and you get all possessive! I can't handle it! It's suffocating me!" she yelled. "If you're being 'suffocated' why don't you leave then?" I snapped back without thinking. "FINE! I WILL!" she yelled in my face before storming away. I blinked, not really expecting that reaction; I didn't really want her to leave. "Ugg… women," I groaned.

LATER, MEETING OF THE L.O.S….. Orochimaru's P.O.V.

It's another amazing meeting of the L.O.S.:O yes, it is amazing. We have cupcakes today. :D Rock Lee came bursting in. "You're LATE!" I said to him, "But as president of the League of Stalkers, I will forgive you." "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE SOME AMAZING NEWS!!!" Lee said with a big grin on his face. "HAS MY MOJ DECIDED TO STAY WITH ME!!???" Alexander Alfred Anderbutt asked with excitement. Wait, what if… "DO YOU HAVE NEWS ABOUT MY DEAR KATHRYN!???" I asked with zeal. All that Trunks said, who was distancing himself from the rest of us, was, "Oh lord…" with a shake of his head. "No… it's just that, Kim and Gaara had a fight!!!!" Oh… no good news for me…

Trunks' P.O.V.

I can't believe Kim has made me one of them. I feel so… sad. And insulted. It's horrible that they get so excited over a sad event. It really is! At least Krista understands… I can't let them act this way. "You know, this sucks." I said, standing up. The three stalkers gasped. "And these sweaters are gay!" a bigger gasp came out from them. Orochimaru stood up and walked up to me in a challenging way. "If you say that again… You will no longer be a part of the amazingly cool L.O.S." Then there was an awkward pause. Orochimaru turned around with a smirk, thinking he won, but then (I couldn't resist, his stupid, arrogant personality) I hissed, "you SUCK!" All three of them started freaking out. "OMG!! You can't MEAN that!!" screamed A.A.A.. "Oh the horror!!" yelled Lee. "YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF US!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Orochimaru put in. Yes! I am amazing.

Alexander Alfred Anderbutt's P.O.V.

Trunks left calmly as Orochimaru was seething. "My good mood has been…ruined…" Lee said sadly, hanging his head. I turned to Orochimaru and said, "You do realize that you've just lost out on exploiting one of the richest people here." "But he's a genius… I don't think he'd fall for something like that…" Lee informed us. "Oh, but so am I!!" Orochimaru added, with a sly, proud grin on his face. He can't lie like that to us. We both know that he nearly failed the IQ test. Hmm… but if he's not a stalker, what will he do now?...

BACK AT KATHRYNS'… Kristas' P.O.V.

We couldn't really pretend we didn't hear what went on between Gaara and Kim… I'm pretty sure people back in Konoha could hear it. I guess Gaara hadn't noticed how tense Kim was lately. We don't know why she's been so stressed out and moody, but I guess Gaaras' attitude didn't help with it either. Poor Kimmy… we need to do something to help her relieve stress… I know! "Mojo! Let's take Kim to see a movie!" I said. "Why?" she asked. "To help her relax," I explained. "Naw… I have a better idea," Mojo said. "What?" I asked. "Let's go to a spa… that's what she needs," Mojo said. "You're a genius!" I exclaimed. "Yes I am," Mojo agreed. "But it's so expensive…" I said sadly. "Oh, not with me… I know EVERYBODY." "YAY!!! Mojo's so popular!!!" So we began to plan our day with Kimmy, at the spa.

Kathryns' P.O.V.

YES! Massive ownage! "Haha! Take that Neji Reinhardt-Hyuuga!" I yelled. "Oh yeah? Well, take this Kathryn Reinhardt-Hyuuga!" he yelled back. Why are we so God damn competitive!? We were playing Clash of Ninja 2. I was Kakashi and he, surprisingly, was Gai. There was loud barking from upstairs, damn, that dog is throwing off my game. "Kim! Shut your dog up!" I yelled. She yelled something back, but I didn't catch it. God, she's been so moody today! "Neji… be Gaara next round," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because, I want to beat him up!" I yelled. "Hell no! And besides, what makes you think you'll beat me?" Neji asked. "Because… I am Kathryn Reinhardt-Hyuuga, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," I answered. "That's not a sufficient reason… let's battle!" he challenged. "FINE!" and so our fight began again. This time I was Lee and he was himself.

Gaaras' P.O.V.

Jeez, what was her problem? Yelling at me for no reason. You think she'd be flattered by me trying to protect her from Rock Lee, but no… she just gets mad at me. (Sigh) she's been doing that a lot lately. Her dog walked in, "What do you want?" I growled. He rested his head on my knee, panting. He had never done that before, I had to say it was confusing. "Don't bother getting comfortable, I'm not your owner… I'm not going to pay you any attention like she does," I warned him. He growled at me. I sighed, placing a hand on his head subconsciously. "Your owners' a strange one. One minute she's perfectly fine with the way you act… and the next she's snapping at you… saying stuff like… 'you're like two people sometimes…'" I told him. Blade whimpered a bit, as though he understood. I smirked, "But… I'm not the easiest person to get along with either. Oh… well this will blow over. Heh… she's almost as moody as Mojo was when she was…" I stopped in mid-sentence. Could she be? No… no no no… she can't be… My eyes widened, "KIM!?" I yelled, insecurely. There was no answer, I bolted out of the piano room, searching for her.

Kathryns' P.O.V.

HOLY CRAP! Gaaras' yelling is throwing off my concentration! "Gaara! Shut up!" I yelled. He suddenly appeared behind Neji and I. "Where is she!?" he demanded. "Where's who?" I asked, still annoyed with him. "Who do you think I'm searching for!?" he was still yelling. "What makes you think I'd know?" I asked, giving him a death glare. "You're her friend and sensei, you do the math." God I hate him and his attitude, "why not ask Krista or Mojo?" He considered this, calming down a little. "They are not here," Itachi said. WOAH! Where'd he come from? "Where'd they go?" Neji asked, obviously curious as to where everyone went. "Mojo and Krista… took Kim… to a spa… because she's been so stressed lately," Itachi explained. "WHAT!?! THEY WENT TO A SPA WITHOUT ME!?!?! NOW THAT'S JUST MEAN!! NEJI! BE SHIKAMARU SO I CAN BEAT HIM UP!" I demanded. "HELL NO!" Neji yelled. "FINE!" I yelled back, and we commenced battle again… as Haku and Zabuza.

Later Kim's P.O.V.

Ah! So relaxing… I love spas'… and what better to come home to other than an amazingly comfy bed? Blade and I walked into our room. "Boy, I'm exhausted… what about you Bey-oh?" I asked. Blade looked up at me and wagged his tail. "Yeah… I think it's bedtime for both of us," I said. I looked up from Blade and found myself staring straight into Gaara's eyes. Why was he looking at me so seriously? "Kim… you've been really moody lately…" he started. I could tell it was something really hard for him to say, since he was taking a long time to talk, probably trying to choose the least offensive words. Either way, those words pushed the wrong buttons… ugg… just when I finally relaxed. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, my eye twitching a little in annoyance. "Are you… please tell me your not… I mean… you're acting like Mojo was… and…" his tone was pleading… and getting on my nerves all the more. "Out with it!" I snapped. "Are you pregnant!?" Gaara asked, half-yelling to match my tone. I blinked at him… once… twice… "AHAHAHAHAH!" I started laughing uncontrollably.

Gaaras' P.O.V.

Oh God! She must be… since she's laughing… Great, it's bad enough having a dog, but a little person to look after too. Or maybe it'll be like Mojo and Itachi's case—two of them—TWINS!!!! Dear lord. What if it's more!?? Triplets or quadruplets!?? OH DEAR BUDDHA!!! I'M NOT READY TO BE NICE!!! DADDY DIDN'T LOVE MEEEE!!! "Am I what?" she asked, double checking, still laughing though. The tone of her voice made me come to a realization. "Uh… you're not are you?" I asked a little embarrassed. "NO! I've just been a little stressed, with my new job and all," she explained. I exhaled deeply, thank God. "New job?" I asked. "Yes, the one at the museum. I have to set up this whole hall in Elizabethan time… I'm sorry if I've been taking all my stress out on you," she apologized. "It's okay… I guess I deserved it. After all, I am usually more grouchy than you," I sighed. She looked at me in surprise. "Yes, even I can be humble, so stop looking at me like that," I growled. She laughed again, "I'm tired." "So am I," knowing what she was hinting. "'Night," she said in her usual manner. "Hn…" I lay down on my side, closing my eyes.


	26. Side Adventure of Blade and Puppy 2

Side Adventure of Puppy and Blade 2:D

Puppy's P.O.V.

"Blade-sensei!!" I yelled, running through Mysterious Female's house. "BLADE-sensei!!" I continued to run, not knowing where he was. "BLADE-SENSEI!!" "Awww… Puppy, what's wrong?" Mommy asked, petting my head. If only she knew my pain. I cannot find my dear sensei. "Are you looking for Older Puppy, are you looking for your friend?" she asked. Maybe she did. I woofed, "yes Mommy tell me where Blade-sensei is!" "Or maybe you just wanted company," Mommy said, second guessing herself. "NO! I want Blade-sensei!" I whined. "Awww! Shikamaru come spend time with your son!" Mommy called to Daddy. This was getting me nowhere. I turned and continued my search for Blade-sensei. It didn't last much longer, because I found him in Mysterious Females' piano room. He was sleeping by his Sister as she played the piano. Scary Man was there too, reading a book. Blade-sensei told me that something happened between his Sister and Scary Man, that they were now like Mysterious Female and Quiet Man… or Overly Happy Female and Overly Happy Females' Husband… or something like that. "BLADE-SENSEI!!" I cried, happily tackling him.

Blade's P.O.V.

Damn… the runt found me. "What is it Puppy?" I asked, as he got off me. "Blade-sensei… can we go on a mission?" he asked. "A mission? Hmm… let me just think of one…" I said, glancing around the room. Sister had stopped playing the piano and had gone over to Scary Man. She seemed cross. I didn't catch what she was saying, but I could tell she was not happy with him. Hmmm… I guess now I should technically be calling Scary Man, Brother… but I can't bring myself to, especially since Sister seems so displeased by him. Without a word or a scratch of the head to me or Puppy, she stormed out of the room. I then got my idea for Puppy's and mine mission. We were going to get revenge for my dear Sister. "Our mission… is to go and chew all of Scary Man's socks," I decided. "THAT'S SOO COOL!" Puppy barked in excitement. Yes… I will defend my Sisters honor… one Scary Mans' sock at a time.

Puppy's P.O.V.

Blade-sensei is so smart. Thinking of such a daring mission for us to embark on! We climbed the stairs quickly, heading into his Sisters' and Scary Mans' room. "Now remember, we must only chew Scary Mans' socks, do not touch Sisters'," Blade-sensei warned me. "Yes, Blade-sensei… which ones are Scary Mans'?" I asked. "The black ones'… the white ones' are Sisters'," Blade-sensei told me. And so… our mission began.

20 minutes and 20 pairs of socks later…

WE SUCCEEDED! Scary Man was out of socks! I did my sensei proud. "What's next, Blade-sensei?" I asked. "Now… we flee stealthily," he told me. "How do we do that?" I asked. "Watch and learn…" he said. And with that Blade-sensei let out a his loud, 'Someone's at the door bark'… the same bark he taught me back at his Sisters' house. "But Blade-sensei… there's no one at the door…" I said confused. "I know that! That's the point!" Blade-sensei snapped, before barking again. He then bounded out of the room. I followed in suit, not quite getting the point.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Is someone there, Bey-oh?" I asked, walking towards the door. "Stay boy, no Puppy!" I said, grabbing Puppy's collar. I didn't have to worry about Blade running out, he was too obedient. I opened the door. No one was there. I closed it again. "You probably just saw a shadow brother," I said to Blade, scratching his head.

Blade's P.O.V.

Sister seemed to be in better mood, even though Scary Man hadn't moved from where he was. Hmm… perhaps I should go talk with him. If he is going to spend the rest of his life with MY Sister, he has to learn the rules. "This is where I leave you for the day, Puppy, use your new skills wisely," I told him, walking over to Scary Man. "What do you want?" Scary Man growled, as I joined him. I rested my head on his knee. "Look pal, you and I need to have a talk," I panted, looking up at him. Scary Man looked at me confused, "don't bother getting comfortable, I'm not your owner… I'm not going to pay you any attention like she does." "I'm not here for attention! I'm here to talk about my Sister! You obviously hurt her feelings earlier today and I want you to apologize," I growled. Scary Man, subconsciously placed a hand on my head. "Your owners' a strange one. One minute she's perfectly fine with the way you act… and the next she's snapping at you… saying stuff like… 'you're like two people sometimes…'" Nowhere in that sentence did I hear him say he was going to apologize to her. "I don't think you're getting the point. If you want to stay with my Sister, you are going to have to stop making her angry. That's all I'm saying," I tried again, putting a little whimper in my voice. "But… I'm not the easiest person to get along with either. Oh… well this will blow over. Heh… she's almost as moody as Mojo was when she was…" Scary Man stopped petting my head. I looked up at him, "almost as moody as Mojo when she was what?" He stood up and dashed out of the room, yelling for Sister. Well, that went well. I imagine that he's gone to apologize for upsetting her.

Puppy's P.O.V.

Blade-sensei joined me again! "I have taken your wise words into account, Blade-sensei! And I practiced on Sad Mans' socks!" I said, excitedly, "but of course while Pointy Objects Female wasn't around." "Well done," he congratulated me. I wagged my tail. "Why did you go talk with Scary Man… and why is Scary Man yelling for your sister when she's gone out with Mojo and Mommy?" I asked. "She did?" Blade-sensei asked. "Yeah? So why'd you talk with him?" I pushed my question. "I wanted to make it clear that if he wanted to stay with my Sister he had to treat her nicely," Blade-sensei said. Blade-sensei's such a good sensei. He cares about his sister and his student! "Is Scary Man going to be nicer to her?" I asked. "I think so… I think I got the point across," Blade said. "HURRAY FOR BLADE-SENSEI!!" "Quiet pup!"

Kim's P.O.V.

Blade and I walked into our room. "Boy, I'm exhausted… what about you Bey-oh?" I asked. Blade looked up at me and wagged his tail. "Yeah… I think it's bedtime for both of us," I said. I looked up from Blade and found myself staring straight into Gaara's eyes. Why was he looking at me so seriously?

Blade's P.O.V.

So… Scary Man was going to apologize now. I have decided not to accept him as a family member until he does. "Kim… you've been really moody lately…" he started. (Sigh) Obviously he didn't catch what I was saying earlier… or he had forgotten already. "What's that suppose to mean?" my Sister asked, her eye twitching a little in annoyance. "Are you… please tell me your not… I mean… you're acting like Mojo was… and…" "Out with it!" Sister snapped. "Are you pregnant!?" Scary Man asked, half-yelling to match Sisters' tone. Oh dear… But to my surprise… Sister started laughing. "Am I what?" she asked. "Uh… you're not are you?" Scary Man asked. "NO! I've just been a little stressed, with my new job and all," Sister explained. I have to say, Scary Man looked quite relieved. Sister was happy, Scary Man was sockless and happy, if that is possible. So I guess in the end, he did apologize in his own way. Hmm, perhaps him staying with Sister won't be so bad.

The Rest of 'Em

Stephanie- Pointy Objects Female

* * *

_sorry this one is so short... well... 24 is next!! WOO!!_


	27. So You Think You Can Dance

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Ah hahahaha…it's 6 in the morning and Kim and Krista have no idea of the chaos I have caused. Ah hahahaha!!

3 hours later…

"Krista! Kim!! Get up!" I yelled. I heard Kim groan and Krista say, "what? What is it?? What's happening!??" "And bring Gaara and Shikamaru with you!!" I added. "Why do we gotta get up?..." Krista asked, yawning. "Because I have entered you four in 'So You Think You Can Dance'," I laughed, "And Neji helped." "I did what?" Neji asked, walking out of our room. To my surprise, Kim and Krista didn't seem alarmed nor angry about this fact. The two gave each other sly looks. "We anticipated this…" Kim said. "You what?" I asked. "So we entered YOU TWO as well," Krista finished. Damn, I taught them too well. "Woah, Kim and Krista ninja-ed the Hokage… does this mean the world is going to end??..." asked Neji. "I don't know, Neji… I don't know…." I responded.

Krista's P.O.V.

AH HA!! I have finally shown sensei my amazing coolness of being her totally cool (and bestest) ninja student EVER! Yes!! Sensei should be very proud of me, since I have learned the ninja way. "Yes, I am indeed such an amazing student—RIGHT SENSEI!??" I asked her calmly. "Umm… we BOTH came up with that plan…" Kim corrected. "Yes, but I still am amazing," I cheered. "Fools!!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Oh, you guys entered too?" Mojo asked, joining us. "Apparently…" Gaara growled. "Then we better leave or we'll be late for the show," Itachi said. "Right! I'll go fetch Shikamaru!!" I shouted, running towards my room.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Hehehehehe… Shikamaru dancing….tee hee! I'd pay good money to see that!!" I chuckled. "So would I… so why are we still through with this?" Gaara asked. "Once you're entered, you can't back out. We don't have a choice," I explained. "Trust me, if there was a way out of it, Neji and I would be long gone," Kathryn sighed. "It'll be fun!" Mojo yelled enthusiastically, "Stephanie and Sasuke entered as well." "By the way, who's going to watch the twins while you dance?" Neji asked Mojo. "Don't worry, I already have that arranged," Mojo said, "Michelle is going to watch them." "Michelley!" Kathryn said happily, "She's coming?" "Yeah, I told her that Itachi and I were entered so she offered to watch us," She explained. "What's taking Krista??" Gaara asked suddenly. "It's Shikamaru… what do you expect?" Stephanie told us as she and Sasuke left their room.

Mojo's P.O.V.

Stephanie had a very good point, it would take a lot more than Krista to wake Shikamaru up, ESPECIALLY when he found out that he would have to do some dancing. A lot of dancing. But I know just what to do… "Krista!! Trunks is here!" I yelled. Oh how I love causing chaos. In ten seconds flat, Shikamaru had dashed out of his room, fully dressed, panting with rage and swinging a lamp, screaming, "where is he!???" "Oh, you just missed him…" THUMP! Shikamaru fell flat on the floor, fast asleep. He is an ODD ninja. "For the love of god! Shikamaru, you are going to make us late!!" Itachi yelled. "Yeah! Get up, you lazy ass!!" Sasuke yelled. We looked at him in surprise. "He's very excited about this," Stephanie stated. "Oh…" all of us said. I took Kathryn's cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Michelle's number. "Hi Michelle, its Mojo. HI! Okay so… when Steph and Sasuke dance… make sure the twins only watch Steph. Don't you DARE let them look at their uncle. Okay… okay… see you in a bit. Bye!" "Why do you have my cell phone?" Kathryn asked. I shrugged, I really didn't know.

Krista's P.O.V.

"Michelley!" Kathryn screamed as we entered the—at the moment—empty studio. "Kathryny!" Michelle screamed back, letting go of the twins' hands ad running towards us. The twins followed after her. "Mommy! Daddy! Are you DANCING!??" they asked, looking at Moj and Itachi. "Yes, we are. And we will win!!" Itachi answered. "Look who else is here!" Michelle screamed, pointing around her. "Wow," I said. Sakura, Temari, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Anko were all here! "Waaaaaah!! I need a partner!!" Sakura wailed, "Sasuke is with STEPHANIE!! WAAAAAAAAH!!" "SHIKAMARU!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT RETURNING MY CALLS!??" Temari roared. "I told you, you're dancing with these guys," Neji said calmly. Then the guys from Beyblades came in. "Temari's dancing with Max and Sakura is with Kai!" Neji said, taking charge." "Who are the other pairs?" I asked. "Choji is with Ino and Tenten is with Kiba. But I don't know who Anko is with…" Michelle said. "I'm waiting for my partner. We met on the Internet. We've been online dating for a while. I haven't met him, though…" Anko responded. Then Kankuro came through the door. "Okay!! So where's my 18-year-old hot date!????" he yelled. Anko was shocked, "Wait, YOU'RE my 27-year-old date!?? NO WAY! GET AWAY, PERV!!" "Eww!! You're so… OLD!! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!??" Kankuro yelled. "What about YOU!??" she screamed back. "Hey everyone!! Life treating you good!??" Guy said, coming in randomly. "I'll dance with Guy then," Anko stated. And Kankuro ran away in disgust, also afraid that his brother would come and hunt him down. "And there's one more pair," Michelle said. "Really? But there are only ten people here…" I said confused. "Oh, they're here. Just not in this room yet," she answered, "Anyways, it's Naruto and Hinata. They started dating after his last visit from your house." Mojo, Kim and I ran to find them, which didn't take long. "You're dating!??" we asked. They looked at us, blinked, Then nodded. "OMG! That's GREAT!!!!" Kim cheered. "Gasp!! That's a RING on Hinata's finger!!" Mojo screamed. "Uh… well… umm… it is…yes…N-Naruto… gave it to me…" Hinata responded, somewhat flustered. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!!" Mojo, Kim and I screamed. We didn't think that Naruto would propose. At those words, Kathryn, Michelle and Stephanie ran to us, dragging Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi and Sasuke with them. "Who's engaged!??" they demanded. Stephanie was looking at me, I looked at Michelle, who looked at Temari, who just so happened to be standing nearby, and Kathryn at Kim, even though she knew who was getting married. Kim, Mojo and I pointed at Hinata and Naruto. "Oh yeah, I already knew that." Michelle said. Kathryn turned to Neji with a serious face. "Neji… I'm filing for a divorce," she said. "Huh? Why!??" Neji demanded. "I am NOT living in the same house as Naruto!!" "But it'd be fun!!" I said to Kathryn happily. "No, it wouldn't," she responded, turning to me. I looked at Neji and told him, "Neji, she's afraid of an assassination attempt by Naruto since he wants to become Hokage." "N—… wait… I didn't think of that…" "I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE SENSEI!!!" I yelled triumphantly. Her life will be safe in my hands. "Dear god…" was Kathryn-sensei's reply. Kathryn then turned to face Neji. "Were you trying to say something?" she asked. "YES!! I moved my stuff a long time ago into the Hokage mansion. YOUR house!

So we don't need a divorce!" "That's cool Neji."

Kim's P.O.V.

We left the room where Naruto and Hinata were in and decided to approach Temari and Sakura on how they got Kai and Max to agree to dancing. "Well…"

FLASHBACK (Naru World— Ramen Shop)

"WAAAAH!! Sasuke is probably with that STEPHANIE in the REAL world… I have no one to dance with…" Sakura whined. "And Shikamaru…" Temari said, seething in anger, "He stopped returning my calls!!" "I think I have a simple solution for you two," Neji said, coming out of nowhere. "Woah, Neji… nice haircut. It suits you," Sakura complimented. "Cool leather jacket," Temari added. "Umm… who are they??" she was looking at two boys about Sakura's age. One had two shades of blue in his hair and the other was blonde. The blonde was like "sunshine and lollipops!" and the other was like "I hate everyone who lives". "This… is Kai and Max. I dragged them here without telling them what it's for… I'll leave the fine details to you," Neji explain, acting all cool ninja. "I want my Sasuke!!" Sakura wailed. "How 'bout you make him—and Shikamaru—jealous by dancing with one of these….. (thinks for a long moment)…..studs!" He totally didn't believe in what he was saying, but the two of them did. "I want Tony the Tiger," Temari stated. "Why the hell do people call me that!??" Kai asked. "I'm making the rules here. Temari is with Max and Sakura is with Kai," Neji said bluntly. "So… what exactly are we doing?" Max asked cheerfully. Temari couldn't believe she had to dance with this guy. "Dancing!!" Sakura announced gleefully. "YA-HOO!!" Max said, bursting with joy. "There is no way in hell that I'm dancing!!" Kai yelled furiously. "If you don't dance with her, you will feel my wrath!" Temari warned, brandishing her gigantic fan.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened," Temari finished, "I still have no idea WHAT Neji was thinking, pairing me with Max!.. He's so…YOUNG. And cheerful…" "That makes sense…" I said. "It really does," my Hurricane Twin agreed. Shikamaru went up to Max, with a scary look in his eyes. "Don't you DARE try anything funny with her!! Or else…" he threatened, knowing that he could totally take on Max and win. Hey, there's Tyson and Ray. Gasp! Tala's with them!! Omg! I casually walked over to them. "Hi guys!" "Hi!" Tyson said with as much zeal. Krista joined me. "Hi Ray!" "Hi Krista! Last time we met was your birthday!" "Yeah… good times…" "Oh! We wanted to introduce you to someone…" Tyson said. Then he gestured to Tala. "This… is Tala. He may look like a jerk with no friends, but deep down he's a good guy…(I think)…" "Hi…" Tala said with a slight wave. "h-hi…" I said, stuttering slightly. Luckily, my Hurricane Twin thought of an amazing cover. "She's heard of your team, Tala. She's a big fan." Krista said. Greeeaaattt now I sound like a freak. "That's not true… er, not that I don't like your team, but…" I was drowning; there was no doubt about that. "What are you doing now?" Gaara's voice came, startling me. "eeeaaaahhh!?? Gaara!?!" I screamed, looking at him. He blinked at me, confused by my reaction. Oh great… if I continue talking to Tala now, Gaara might get suspicious that and think something's going on. But I can't be so rude to Tala… oh, what to do!?? "Gaara! Tala! Gaara! Tala!..." I quickly looked back and forth between the two… oh man. This isn't good. Gaara sighed, "You are a troublesome woman." He began dragging me away. "You sound like Shikamaru!!" I stated.

Krista's P.O.V.

"Umm…" was Tala's only response. He was confused, I could tell. "That was her husband (Tyson—always has SOMETHING to say—: what!?? She's married!?? So YOUNG!!)… He gets jealous easily." I said. "She has a thing for short, red hair…" I added. Tyson, Tala and Ray nodded. Then Kim ran back into the room. "So??? You like guys with long hair!!" "Eww… hippies!!..." Krista said. "PROOF!! Reno (FF7), Shikamaru, Ray, Ayame and Ritsu (Fruits Basket), Trunks, Zelos (Tales of Symphonia), Ed (Full Metal Alchemist) and many others from other random animes!!" Shikamaru dashed in, "Memorizing list… wtf!?? Who the hell is THAT!??" "Will all contestants please report to the stage," came a voice from the P.A. system. Was that… Jiraiya!?? "Well, good luck!" Ray said as he, Tyson and Tala went to find good seats.

Mojo's P.O.V.

"Have fun!!" Michelle said, taking the twins hands and walking off the stage. I looked around at everyone mentally laughing at some couples. "And here are your judges!" Jiraiya announced. He was the announcer, if you haven't guessed. "He's shady, he's mysterious, but you all love him. Shino!!... Why the hell do I have to read this crap??..." Shino appeared before us, looking as spooky as always. "Our next judge… he's loveable, he's friendly, he'll die protecting you…Rock Lee!!" "You forgot to say he's freaky as hell!!!" I yelled. "OMG!! WHY!?? I didn't know HE'D be here!!" Kim screamed. Poor Kim. "Next. He's not one of us, but makes up for it with his gentleman-like behaviour… Alexander Alfred Anderbutt!!" "AHHHHH!!" I screamed. Poor ME!! "And finally, he's leader of the sound village and his own organization, one of my old friends… Orochimaru!!" the last three judges all appeared with huge smiles on their ugly faces. "And of course, your host…me! And ladies…I'm single. Call me!!" music suddenly came on. "The judges will start the show with THEIR dance!!" Orochimaru then began talking in his creepy little voice. "It is the classical dance of…the hokie pokie," he said that with joy and pride. "For my beloved Mojo!! 3" A.A.A. said dramatically. Shino didn't say anything. I think he was embarrassed to be seen with these weirdoes. "NO! This dance is for Kim-Kim!!" Lee said. And then they danced. They actually danced. The hokie pokie. Not joking. I was hoping real bad that Michelle would cover the twins eyes for this unexpected dance. Shino by the way didn't look too pleased doing the dance… but then again, he never looks very happy.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Well, that was… interesting… "Thank you judges!" Jiraiya cheered before approaching us. Itachi menacingly yelled down from the stage to A.A.A. "On my honour as a member of the Akatsuki—I WILL KIL YOU A.A.A.!!!" "Better make sure Trunks isn't here too…" muttered Shikamaru, looking around feverishly. "Oh, didn't you hear the fantastic news!?? Trunks is no longer a part of the L.O.S.!!" Shikamaru's face was full of dread. Jiraiya started handing out envelops. "These will tell you what dance you will be doing… and the studio you will be learning at," he explained. Sasuke and I got… fox trot? Oh well, could be worse. "Psst… Kathryn. What did you and no-eyes get?" I asked. "Hip hop," she answered. That suited her. I went to everyone else and asked them as well… Mojo and Itachi got the tango, Shikamaru and Krista got broadway (at first she wouldn't tell anyone… something about ninja honour and secrecy…), Naruto and Hinata have salsa, Choji and Ino got ballet, Sakura and Kai got (snigger) hula dancing. Who ever thought making someone do the hula in a dancing competition?? Temari and Max got Irish dancing, Kiba and Tenten got tap dancing, Anko and Guy were doing disco and Kim and Gaara got…oh… well then. Gaara just told me to go to hell and he ripped up the paper into a million tiny pieces… and Kim's not responding. I guess we won't know until the dancing…

A FEW WEEKS LATER! (If you want an idea of the dances, look on youtube for the different styles. Mine- Temari's, Naruto's Kiba's, Anko's, Sakura's, Ino's and the judges)

Michelle's P.O.V.

Well here we are, time to see all the dancing. Mojo and Itachi went first. Wow… the tango really suits them. Next is Kim and Gaara…ahahahaha! They have (drum roll) contemporary jazz…. Aww, that's actually kind of cute. Okay, Kathryn and Neji… ahahaha, yes! That was sweet…Kathryn slapped Neji (not really). Oh man, I can't wait till Krista's dance… it's so…energy consuming. Watching Shikamaru do it….it cannot be described how DIFFERENT he was, dancing—or doing anything—at that speed. Ah, the fox trot… certainly a force to recon wi… "Psst! Do you know the order of everything?" Tyson asked me. I nodded and told them. "Ahahaha! I can't wait to see Kai do the HULA and with a GIRL!!" Tyson laughed. So immature. "I'm taking pictures to send to his fan club girls, but before that I will make many copies and post them all over his room and give people Christmas cards from him with this on the cover," Tala said with no emotion on his face. Omg! He's almost like Hatori, taking pictures of Kyo and Yuki smiling and sending them to Akito!! But way more funny and not so evil. "I like your style!" I said. Our talking caused me to miss Naruto and Hinata's dance. The twins told me that it really suited Naruto, but not Hinata at all. I figured that much. We also missed most of Choji and Ino's ballet. But I got to see the ending. The best part. The finale was this—Ino was holding up Choji over her head on one leg. Ino lost her balance and Choji fell on top of her. Squish. Then Tsunade and Kankuro came running onto the stage, wearing huge ass smiles might I add, with a stretcher, and a sound similar to a fire truck came from Kankuro. "Weeee-oo-weeee-oo!!" turns out Tsunade is a genie. Don't ask why Kankuro was with her. I guess he wanted something to do, since he no longer had a date and came here after a long journey from Naru world and sand. Anywho, Kai and Sakura did their hula dance. "Sasuke!! Look at my dance! Lookie!! Look at me!!" yelled Sakura, looking desperately for Sasuke. I think the L.O.S. feels her pain. I also think that she should be the first female member of that crazy organization. The hula isn't all that interesting….aside from the fact that Kai had to do it. He was even wearing one of the grass skirts. Temari and Max did their Irish dance, Kiba and Tenten did whatever the hell they did. Tap dance, whatever. And finally Anko and Guy did the disco. Kinda creepy. Oh crap! I just realized that I forgot to cover the twins eyes during Sasukes' dancing! Well… what Mojo doesn't know won't hurt me right?

Jiraiya's P.O.V.

I had to stop writing my new book just so I could be a host to some dance show. Thanks a lot, Kankuro. You didn't even dance, damn it! Oh well, I got to do my 'research' on some girls in the crowd. They really liked the idea of me being a host… and now I had to introduce everyone to the judges' decision. "And here are the judges' decisions!!" I yelled with false enthusiasm. "I say…my beloved Mojo won the contest!" A.A.A. yelled. "I say MY beloved Kim-Kim won for sure!!" Lee yelled back. Then Orochimaru started yelling, "No way! Kathryn won!!" A huge slap fight began between the members of the L.O.S. "Ahem!" Shino said, getting everyone's attention. "I have decided that the winners are… Mtachi and Itojo." "Whatever happened to teammates sticking together!?? TRAITOR!!" Kiba screamed furiously. "Oh, suck it up Kiba!" Krista yelled back. Ahahaha… the twins. They didn't even dance. Good job Shino. I salute you. "This time you don't have scary man to protect you!!" Kiba said, menacingly storming up to her. "Oh, but maybe he is!" Krista said. Oooh… nice bluff Krista. This is interesting… Shikamaru frantically scanned the room, "Stop saying stuff like that…. you know I'm sensitive to that subject… I don't have self esteem to move on…" nor the motivation, you lazy ninja. I think he's going to have mental issues anytime soon. He's going to crack.

Michelle's P.O.V.

"Tell me, Shino… why the twins?" I asked as I passed him when everyone was leaving the building. "Because… they're so damn cute," he answered. They truly do melt the hearts of the most evil or spooky people. "Yay!! My children won!!" Mojo cheered as we joined them. She gave them both big hugs. "Of course…they are ninja children," Itachi stated. "Aww… congrats guys!" Kim said. "I think that's enough chaos for one month," Kathryn said. Neji nodded. "But tommorrow's a new month!!!" Krista cheered. "Yay! More chaos!!" Kim also cheered. "Oh god…" Gaara cursed, dragging Kim away from Krista. Aww… those two were a cute couple.

_

* * *

We had a lot of fun with this chapter_


	28. Mojo's AnniversaryTrouble at the UN

Mojo's P.O.V.

Aww my twins are so adorable! They're playing with their imaginary friends again. As far as I know their "friends" names are Samantha, Shitalki, and Rei. "Mojo! My beloved! Why are you not ready yet!?" Itachi's voice asked. "Aww, our children are so cute though!" I whined. "I know… but we have our fifth anniversary today and I made reservations!" he whined back. "Okay okay, I'll finish getting ready," I sighed, standing up. As I was about to go downstairs, I ran into Kathryn who was running out of the kitchen. "Have you seen Kim?" she asked. "No… what's the emergency?" I asked. "The other Kathryns' have started a riot down in the UN, so Kim and I have to go back to set things straight," she explained. (See chapter 20… a.k.a Kristas' new Sensei) "Oh… well good luck then," I cheered, continuing downstairs.

Kim's P.O.V.

Gaara and I were just lying back on our bed… relaxing… thinking. I was planning my night to myself while Gaara and the other guys went to Narutos' bachelor party tonight… what Gaara was thinking… I don't know. But this was going to be fun! My first night to myself in a long time! I mean I'll have to rent a bunch of movies… actually cook my own dinner, I had big plans for that, have a nice relaxing bubble bath… oh man it was going to be sweet! All of a sudden Mtachi walked in. "Umm…" I said, looking over Gaara at him. "Sam… have you seen Shitalki anywhere?" he asked the empty space on Gaaras' other side. "I've tried looking there…" Mtachi said, as though the space were talking to him. "Oh… I haven't thought of that… thanks!" Mtachi exclaimed, running out of the room. I looked at Gaara, and then reached across him, trying to touch the empty space. Gaara grabbed my arm, "don't…" he hissed, "it may be an evil spirit set on hurting anyone who touches it." Great, of all the rooms in the house, we had to get the one with the vengeful spirit.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

God dammit! Where was that girl!? "Are you looking fwor someone Auntie Kafwin?" Mtachi asked, coming downstairs, "I am too." "Yes," I told the miniature Itachi, "I am looking for Auntie Kimmy." "Oh… she's upstairs with Uncle Gaawa and Sammy," he responded. I knew of Mtachi and Itojos' imaginary friends, Moj told me about them. "I see, thank you. I'm afraid I don't know where Shitalki is, so I cannot be of any help," I heard him searching for that person earlier. "Don't worry! Sam told me where he probably is!" he said, excitedly. Oh those children. "SUBAKU NO KIM!! FRONT AND CENTER!!" I yelled; it was weird calling Kim by her last name as well now. "What is it Kathryn?" she asked, slowly coming downstairs. "We must return to the UN immediately, there's been trouble," I said. "Oh… we should bring Steph, her sword wielding skills could come in handy," she suggested. "Good plan," I praised, "now let's go."

Kristas' P.O.V.

Aww, why was everyone leaving? First Mojo and Itachi, and now Kim, Sensei, and Steph. All that's left is Neji, Gaara, the twins, me, Sasuke, and Shikamaru! Hmmm… although… that could prove promising. "Hey, Ne-ji!" I said, in a singsong voice. "Hello," he said, calmly. "You want to help me ninja someone?" I asked. He shrugged, "I guess… I've got nothing better to do anyway." YES! Neji and I are totally going to own in the ninja-ing of someone! But who? Who could WE Ninja? Gaara walked in the kitchen right then… oh man… perfect timing. "Hey Gaa-ra," I said, in a singsong voice as well, "whatcha doooing?" He looked at me weirdly, "nothing…" "Are you looking for Kim-my?" I asked, still in a singsong voice. "Why…?" he asked, getting suspicious. "Well… it's just we saw Kankuro come here a little while ago with Rock Lee… and then Kim disappeared when they did so…" "WHAT!? SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!?!?!" he exclaimed, he looked at Neji questioningly; he doesn't believe me completely :'(. Neji nodded his head, "we figured you should know before we acted on anything." Oh Neji… you are so cool!

Mojo's P.O.V.

Oh man was this ever a nice restaurant; no wonder Itachi didn't want us to be late. He's so romantic! Although this was a lunch not a dinner… it was still so sweet. And this is why I love him! "Does this meet your expectations of a wonderful lunch on our anniversary?" Itachi asked. "Oh, it does… and so much more… Itachi this place is amazing!!" and that was not a lie. "Good… only the most amazing places can be for my beloved!" he exclaimed. "All of this sounds soo good!" I said, looking at the menu and trying to decide. "We'll order it all if you can't decide Mojo!" Itachi exclaimed again. "But… that's so much… and it's really expensive!" I declared. "Left-overs for lunch… and do not worry about the cost, dearest Mojo, I am a master Ninja," he said. Oh dear… sometimes I worry about him.

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Wow… the Kathryns' here are sure causing a ruckus… no wonder they asked my to come along. Hmmm… I guess the first thing we should do is get their attention… and I know just what to do. I broke into a run, holding miniature swords, that were called Kunai, and threw them in all directions, each of them embedding themselves in the desks in front of the Kathryns. For all the Kathryns who ignored my Kunai, I took out the Kubikiri Houcho, which belonged to Zabuza. Yes… It was his long sword… I borrowed it from him. "LISTEN UP YOU DEADBEATS!" I yelled, slamming it down on one of the desk. The sword chopped it in half easily. That got their attention. "Thank-you Stephanie," Kathryn said, "Kim, go sit in Russia's' chair." Kim ran, all ninja-like, to Russia and sat down, waving at the two Kathryns on either side of her. "Okay… we need to settle this once an for all…Kathryn of Australia… NO YOU CANNOT BUY KATHRYN OF CHINAS' LAND TO EXPAND YOUR CONTINENT! ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT'D DISRUPT THE MAP ENTIRELY! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD!?" Kathryn boomed. The other Kathryns' nodded. "Good… anything else?" she asked. Kathryn of Spain stood up. "Um… If we were to invade another Kathryns territory successfully… would we be allowed to keep it? Since you don't want buying of land or expansion…" she asked. "Hmmm… yes… that would be allowed… but only for the really small countries," Kathryn agreed, "okay… you are all dismissed." "Bye guys! See you at the next meeting!" Kim waved, leaving Russia's seat.

Neji's P.O.V.

Wow… this was working better than planned… Gaara was completely freaking out. I didn't know he cared so much about her. Hehe… I had a horrible idea. "I heard that Rock Lee recently got a brain wash machine… I guess he won't be a bachelor with that much longer…" Opps… perhaps I went a little over board. Gaara clenched his fist, "she wouldn't… she'd fight them off… yes… Rock Lee... he can't… he can't have her… she'll make sure of that… and when I find him… I swear I'll… I'll… I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN BORN!! FORGET SAND ATTACKS I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND BEAT HIS HEAD IN!!" he snarled. Oh dear… definitely went over board… once he discovers this was a joke… "Krista you're on your own," I said, walking away. "Okay!" she cheered; obviously she didn't sense the danger of what she was doing.

Itachi's P.O.V.

"How was your meal Mojo!?" I asked. "It was wondrous!" she exclaimed, "I'm so full!" "Yes, it was quite good wasn't it," I agreed. "Oh, Itachi! I got you this for our anniversary," she said, handing me a present. Oh my… what could it be… well whatever it is I will love it because it came from my beloved Mojo. I opened it hastily and discovered… GASP! It was… it was… a … a … collection… of the sharpest Kunai… in the world. Oh Mojo, how does she do it!? "Here is mine, my beloved," I handed her my gift. "EHHH!!! Necklace!" she cheered, hugging the jewelry, "Itachi I love you." "I do too… my dear Mojo," I replied, "and now… before the check comes… we flee ninja like!" And so… we fled the scene, only leaving our disguises behind.

Gaara's P.O.V.

GRRRRR!!! That Rock Lee… and my brother too! I swear… they'll never see the light of day when I get through with them! "We're home!" that voice… yes… I exhaled deeply, trying to recollect myself. "Hi Gaa-ra," Kim said, in a similar singsong voice as Krista. She looked fine, no bruises… no damage… no nothing. "You're okay then?" I asked, trying to hide my concern. She gave me a weird look, "I know the UN can get rowdy but it's not THAT bad," she stated. The UN? What did that have to do with anything? "I thought… didn't Kankuro and… never mind," I decided. I know a certain ninja who's going to get it. "Didn't Kankuro and what?" she asked getting interested. "It's nothing," I growled. "Okay, if you say so!" she responded, as cheerfully and carefree as ever. She hugged me suddenly, I looked at her oddly. "You have fun at the bachelor party for the both of us tonight, kay," she told me. Ah right… the bachelor party… I almost forgot about that. I snorted.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Where'd everyone go today?" I asked Steph as she sat down in the TV. room. "I had to help Kathryn and Kim out at the UN, and it's your brothers fifth anniversary… remember?" she asked. "Oh yeah…" I remembered now. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the bachelor party?" she asked. "Oh yeah…" I just remembered that too. "Sasuke…" she said. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm going to make a sandwich… and when I come back… you better be ready to go," she told me. Damn… so much for my hopes.

_

* * *

sorry this one is soo short... but we had a lot happening in it!_


	29. The Bachelor Party

Chapter 26

Krista's P.O.V.

After Neji and I totally ninja-ed Gaara, there was nothing much to do. Shikamaru was being… well, Shikamaru. Moj, Kim and Kathryn were planning a night to themselves (Mojo had the twins, though). I was all alone :( But I remembered Stephanie might be having problems with Sasuke again, so I decided to find her!

(Later…)

"Stephanie!! I found you!" I yelled cheerfully. She wasn't practicing the swords at the moment. She was instead making a peanut butter sandwich. "Hello Krista." she replied coolly with all her attention to her sandwich. Wow, sensei's friend was sooo cool! "Whatcha doooing??" I asked "Making a sandwich," she replied. "How 'bout after that??" I asked. She said nothing. Then she took a big bite into her sandwich, "let's go to Naruto's bachelor party tonight." That took me off guard, "but… we're girls." "We are single, like bachelors," she pointed out. Wow…that's…wow. "Okay then! To Naruto's bachelor party! Oh, we need suits!" "I know just where to go," Steph said.

Stephanie's P.O.V. (5 minutes later)

Krista was all very happy that she had something to do. I can't wait to tell Kathryn about our amusing venture into a bachelor party. I'll let her husband in on this… he can help us get in. "So…where are we getting the suits?" Krista asked. "From Kim," I stated simply. "Kimmy? But…she doesn't have anything like that… does she?" I didn't say anything as I knocked on Kim's room. Kim opened the door, saying "I've been waiting!...so, you said you needed something?" "We need to borrow two suits…" Steph said. I didn't feel like telling Kim what we were going to do with them, but she would know in due time. "Here, here. I've got a selection…" Kim said, showing us her closet, which was full of costumes—including her Sherlock Holmes. "Whoa…Kim. Why do you HAVE all of these!??" Krista asked with awe. "Oh, you know…they come in handy at times…" she answered. I took a closer look at the different costumes. There were some suits…but there were also some REALLY random things, like a clown costume, elephant, Tacky the Penguin, Trunks (wtf??), a few ninja outfits and many more. "Interesting…" I said, looking at a bowling ball costume.

Kim's P.O.V.

I have no clue why they need suits, nor do I really care. I'm going to watch a wonderful movie, relax and eat popcorn while Gaara goes to Naruto's bachelor party. For once it will be a peaceful night… Steph and Krista chose their suits, thanked me, and left. And now I could relax… BUBBLE BATH!! WOOO XD I began getting the bubble bath necessities from my room… you know… the bubble stuff… aroma candles… towels, I keep all this stuff hidden from Gaara of course, and just as I was about to get ready… there was a knock on the door again. Now who was it? I opened it and there was Gaara. "Gaara? What are you…doing…here?" I said, somewhat shocked. He was SUPPOSED to be at the party. I was going to have a night to myself for once… "I…umm …decided not to go…I wanted to spend time with you…" Gaara said, blushing. "That's, uh, GREAT!..." I said with false happiness. Well, there goes my night alone…

Krista's P.O.V.

Steph and I were getting ready for the bachelor party. We got into the suits. "Stephanie… we still look like ourselves…like girls…" I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Dude, half the ninja guys there will have long hair anyways. Just tie it back," she told me. Good point. "And put on this mustache," she said to me, handing me a small, fake mustache. She was putting on one of Kim's fake beards. "Okay, let's go!!" I said. And we headed to the party.

(At the bachelor party)

Naruto greeted us at the entrance. I think he was tipsy. "Welcome!! Drinks on meee…" he said. All the ninjas of Konoha and Suna were here. I couldn't find Gaara anywhere. Odd… Kim said he'd be here. "Do you see where Neji is? I told him we'd meet him here," Steph asked me. "No…why didn't you tell Sasuke instead?" I asked. "Because he would get drunk and give us away. Hey, there's Neji! He's with Shikamaru," Steph pointed to them. "Yay! He's here!!" I said. "Now remember Krista…you can't tell anyone. We'll be kicked out for sure," Steph warned me. "Gotcha!...wait, not even Shikamaru!??" I asked. "Not even Shikamaru." she echoed sternly. We walked up to them. Steph spoke to Neji in a manly voice. "Neji, have you told Naruto about our coming, right?" "Yes. er…Shikamaru, one moment. I need to talk to these tw—" "SHIKAMARU!!!!" I yelled happily, running up to him. "WTF!? Do I… know you????" he asked, totally confused. Oh, that's RIGHT!...dang!

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Good job, Krista. Way to almost blow our cover! "Of course I'M invited!" Jiraiya's booming voice was heard as he was greeted by Naruto. Sasuke came up to the two of them and said, "Naruto, it's so DULL here! There are no WOMEN! I'm inviting some REAL entertainment!!" "YOU'RE MY HERO!!" Jiraiya said. "Hey, some of us are married here," Neji said. "Yeah," Itachi agreed. "It's a bachelor party; the wives don't have to know about that," Jiraiya said slyly, giving a wink. "You disgust me," Itachi said. Then, shaking his head, he turned to Sasuke and said, "I can't believe I have to call you my brother." And then Sasuke and Jiraiya decided to leave.

Gaara's P.O.V. (Kim's room)

So, we're watching a movie now, on the TV which we got for our room… call me crazy but I think that Kim is actually unhappy that I'm with her. I swear, it seems that way… kind of odd. But then again, so is she. "Kim, are you angry?" I asked her. "No… no. Why would I be angry?" she responded somewhat confused. There was a pause. And then the doorbell rang from downstairs. I told Kim that I ordered pizza for us, Moj and the twins. She was pretty surprised. Holy crap, I'm not ALWAYS an evil monster, y'know. I went with Kim to open the door and there was a man in a suit with long, red hair. Red hair.

FLASHBACK! (So you think you can dance)

"Kim has a thing for short, red hair…" Krista added. Tyson, Tala and Ray nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"Here's your PIZZA, sir. Hope you ENJOY it!" said the man unenthusiastically. I don't like how he was giving me attitude. If we were in Suna, he'd be dead, even though he was a lot older and taller. Then Kim came with the money. Wait, this man had red hair!... DON'T LOOK AT HIM!! YOU'LL FALL INTO HIS SPELL!!! "Oh, hi Reno. Long time no see!" was what my wife said. "You…KNOW each other?..." I asked, stunned. "Yeah, they came to Kathryn's birthday when we were in the Naru world…" Kim said somewhat confused with my reaction. (See party 9) "Oh, I remember that…I was talking to…I don't know her name… she called me a red head and Rude 'baldy'," Reno said. "Gaara, you weren't there… you said you were sick or something…" Kim told him. Damn my lying behavior. Oh well. "That's lovely," I said sarcastically, "now get the hell out of this house." "Fine, I'm crashing at Suna. I finally found where that is," Reno told us, leaving the house. "What, why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to torment me further??" I asked. "Well, Midgar is right next to Suna. So you'll have to deal with them one day or another," Kim said. Aw, FK. "Hey, Reno! Naruto's having a bachelor party!! You're already wearing a suit, so why don't you go!??" Kim yelled to him as he was just about to go into his pizza delivery car. She didn't even ASK about why he WAS delivering pizzas. Reno's response was, "naw, I don't think so… there's no fun. No chicks there."

Stephanie's P.O.V.

"OMG!! THERE'S A GIRL HERE!!! WTF!??" screamed Naruto. And it wasn't Sasuke's 'entertainment'. He and Jiraiya left for that. Kankuro and Kiba decided not to go though. I thought that Krista had given us away, but then I saw… "Kathryn-sensei!!!" Krista said, bouncing up to her. How does she always forget that no one can recognize her? But Kathryn saw through her clever disguise and played along.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Naruto came running up to me yelling "OUT, OUT, OUT!! No girls allowed!!" man, he sounded like some elementary school kids with their own little clubs that have stupid rules like 'no girls allowed'. "I'm Hokage. You can't kick me out," I stated bluntly. I could tell that Krista was here, but she was dressed up as a man. And she wouldn't be here by herself…I'll just play along. This could get quite interesting… Naruto, in the end, allowed me to stay, but he still wasn't too happy about it. "This is a MAN party… for bachelors and stuff…" he muttered angrily. Well, tough for him. I needed some sort of excitement. And it was so easy here. I went up to Shikamaru and started talking to him. "Hey, who's the midget with the mustache?" Shikamaru asked me, "he's so odd…I mean, really. He's freaking me out." He said, taking a glance at 'him'. Little did he know it was my student… "Y'know, he's SO into you. You should get together." "KATHRYN!! I'm STRAIGHT!!" he said shocked. Hehehehe… this is priceless. Then we heard Naruto's voice greeting one more person. "I didn't know YOU were coming! That's cool. Enjoy yourself!!" he said. Now who was this…oh, purple hair. This must be Neji's mischief. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!??" Shikamaru's head seemed like it was ready to explode. But he doesn't know that Krista's here… wow, he actually has a competitive bone in his body.

Krista's P.O.V.

Oh, Trunks is here:D "Yahoo!! Trunks!!" I said, running up to him. He looked very different in a tux. Normally he's in baggy pants and shirt, y'know. Exercise clothing. I noticed Shikamaru was keeping his distance from me and especially Trunks. I wonder if I did anything to anger Shikamaru here…oops, I think Trunks recognizes me… he must be one smart guy!

Trunks' P.O.V.

"Umm…Krista? What are you doing here??" I hissed. This is not the place for women to be! "How did you know it was me!??" she asked, sincerely surprised. "Well, how you were acting and how you didn't even bother to hide your voice…and I also recognized your chi," I answered. It seems that no one else noticed. "How'd you find out about the party??" she questioned. "Neji invited me," I said, noticing Shikamaru over by someone. He gave me an evil glare and turned around to talk with that person… wait!… that was… Kathryn?? What's going on here?? How many girls are here!??

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

"I don't like the way he's looking at me…" I growled getting a look at Trunks. "When are you going to get over your differences and be good friends?" Kathryn said. Was she joking? Me…and Trunks. Friends? Ha!! Impossible! "Never! He thinks he's king of the world, the stupid half saiyan! Pah! And he's hanging around with that weirdo," I told her angrily. Trunks walked over to me. I guess he heard. Oh well, bring it on!! "Umm… Kathryn. Can I talk to you?" Trunks asked politely. I knew it was an act. It had to be. I think he's one of the strong guys with no brains or personality. I can't believe Krista lumped me in the same group as him. Both of us 'just friends'. Hmf! "Can't you see that I was talking to Kathryn??" I said.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Even though I should be the most famous and popular characters, I mean the show IS named after me, I'VE NEVER HAD MY OWN P.O.V.!! What's up with that!?? Jeez, guys. If you really want reviews and popularity, you should know you've GOT to use me a lot. Psssh! Amateurs. CRASH! Oh, what was that!?? Is there now ACTION in this party!?? Man, it felt like I was surrounded by 80 year old men. NO FUN. I ran to see what was going on, and I saw Shikamaru and Trunks at the bar. Oh, this is good. I hope someone's taking pictures. Shikamaru had a broken beer bottle in his hand and Trunks' hair had turned bright yellow. Brighter than my hair! How the hell did that happen? Was there something weird in that bottle? Trunks easily picked up the closest chair and was ready to rumble. Omg!! "GASP! Awesome!! Battle of the GENIUSES!!" :O Choji finally walked away from the food table and joined me. There was a big crowd of us now, watching what would happen. "Let's bet on who'll win!!!" said Neji with a strange look in his eyes. "Neji…wtf? I'm taking you to Gamblers Anonymous," said Kathryn. "Huh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" wailed Neji. I have finally found the prodigy of the Hyuuga family's weakness—gambling! But I guess it won't be like that for long…

Itachi's P.O.V.

The fight totally started as ninjas in the crowd were chanting, "fight, fight, fight, fight!!" it was a face-off against a lazy ninja and a half-saiyan warrior. "I like Neji's idea…so what's your bet?" I said, off to the side. Choji was the first to reply, "Hmm… Trunks, of course. He's taller than him, older than him, cooler than him, braver than him, stronger than him… has purple hair…" In the midst of the battle, Shikamaru was still able to hear that and yell, "CHOJI!?? I thought you were my best friend!!" Trunks was laughing up a storm. "He's just being realistic, you lazy nin," I told him. Even he should admit it. May be all this competitiveness has gone to his head, allowing him to be not as good in his strategic planning. "Don't worry, Shikamaru!...I'll bet for you!" said Kakashi. "Damn right!! Somebody BETTER!!" "I'll record the bets!" said Naruto, who had a pencil and paper ready. Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "Put me down for Trunks…"

Krista's P.O.V.

What's happening!?? I can't see anything!! Damn me and my shortness! I noticed Kiba and Kankuro off to the side, staring in awe. They must be able to see what's happening! I walked over to them and heard Kiba say, "good thing we didn't stick around that night… Trunks would've clobbered us!" Akamaru, who was perched on his head barked. "Yeah…" was all Kankuro managed to say as he stared at… I still couldn't see, damn it!! And where was Stephanie!?? "Hey, Kiba! Kankuro!! What's happening?? I can't see!!" I asked desperately. I could hear Trunks' booming voice. "How do you know us??" asked Kankuro with suspicion. I took off the fake mustache and the ponytail. "Krista!??" they said in shocked unison. "What's HAPPENING!???" then Kiba said in an excited voice, "Shikamaru and Trunks are totally at war with each other!! This is the craziest bachelor party I've EVER been to!" "They're FIGHTING!?? We've got to STOP them!!!" I said. Why we all just…get along!?? What started this whole mess anyways??

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

The bitch took the mini umbrella out of my drink. And now we were locked in an intense battle. I must stay that this was getting to be quite troublesome. I want it to end quick. But how…I placed my hands in a circular fashion. I needed to think…..

Trunks' P.O.V.

Holy kami!! Talk about a drama queen! I do one little thing and he explodes. It's not my fault. Hey, what's he doing?? Why's he putting his hands together like that? It that some sort of ninja jutsu? I put myself in a defensive stance. It was better to be safe than sorry. I've never gone into combat with a ninja, so this should be interesting…

Krista's P.O.V.

"Kankuro, Kiba!! Let's stop them!" I told them. "If you do, you'll be heroes!!" "No way! We'll ruin everyone's fun." Kiba said. "Yeah, there's been quite a bit of peace lately… I'm sure they're all a bit restless." Kankuro stated. B-but…ooooh!!! Where's Kathryn and Steph!??

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Ah yes. This is good milk. Steph and I decided to leave the boring bachelor party. Geez, they totally disappointed me. I thought it would be a WILD party. Oh well. I left Neji and Krista behind… I'm sure they'll get bored and come back home.

Krista's P.O.V.

AHHHHHHHH!! I finally got to the front of the crowd. I ran in-between the two. "STOP!!" I yelled in vain. Unfortunately, they didn't notice me and now forks and knifes, in addition to the smashed beer bottle, were being used in their assaults to each other. It was hopeless…until I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MEN DOING!?? DON'T YOU KNOW THE NOISE THAT YOU'RE MAKING IS GOING TO WAKE UP THE TWINS!!??" it was Mojo!!

Mojo's P.O.V.

Holy crap!! You could actually here the noise of their fighting a mile away. Not joking. And my babies need their sleep so they can grow big and strong and kick Sasuke's butt. "Who started this!???" I asked furiously. Itachi came running up to me. "It's not my fault, my dear Mojo!! You know that I would go to the ends of the earth to please you—" "not now, Itachi!! I need to rip off someone's head!!" "It was Trunks…oh and Shikamaru!" Kiba said. I could so tell that he was trying to get revenge on Trunks and how he was totally humiliated by him. So I decided to give him heck.

Neji's P.O.V.

"Yay!! Mojo saves the day:D" Krista said happily. At that moment, the manager of the place came in. he was yelling too. "YOU'VE GUYS CAUSED SUCH A BIG DISTURBANCE!! WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE!??" "Let's blow this popsicle stand," Kankuro said, trying to be cool. I shook my head. "No…that's no…" and as quick as lighting, everyone ditched the scene, except Naruto who didn't know better.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Ahh……………………………………..crap.

Narrator:

Shikamaru fell flat on the floor and Krista had to go to him and try to carry him out. But of course Trunks helped her to escape. Lucky Shikamaru…if Krista wasn't there, he'd be in the same place as Naruto…who was being chased by the manager of the room. Naruto had to pay for all the damages and beer that was 'on him'. He learned his lesson after that. (Naruto: no more beer for anyone!!! Never again!). Naruto didn't have the money to pay back the manager, so had to borrow tons of money from the Hyuuga family, which made the Hyuugas' quite unhappy with Hinata's marriage. Kathryn and Steph enjoyed a couple of glasses of milk and then ninja-ed everyone coming back from the bachelor party. Mojo was able to get the twin's to have a peaceful night's sleep and Kim and Gaara enjoyed watching their movie and eating their pizza. When Shikamaru found out that Krista was at the party and was the 'weirdo midget with the mustache'...well, he got surprised and then fell asleep.


	30. The 21 yr old Ninjas' Return to School

Kim's P.O.V.

"We haven't been to school in a while," Mojo stated as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Heh… it would probably be a good idea to go once in a while," I said, rubbing my chin in a thinking pose. "Because we are awesome 21 year old ninjas', we'll disguise ourselves as high school students for a day," Krista planned. "That's a good idea… but what about their names? Someone will notice... we should give them 'normal' names for now," Kathryn said. "Excellent idea, sensei!!! Shikamaru, you are… Joe Blow," Krista said, turning to him. "Is that a normal name?" Shikamaru asked, confused by finding out his name was not normal. "Krista stop fooling around, fool! Give him a better name!" Kathryn ordered. "Fine… you can be… Lloyd… Lloyd Irving (from Tales of Symphonia)," she said, finally. "Dear Lord…" Kathryn muttered. "Ahhahaha!... that's awesome Krista," Mojo said, "Itachi will be Steve Pickitt." It was kind of random… but I guess it fit. "I declare Gaara to be… … … (you can just feel the suspense)… … … … Gareth Dwight (like Reginald Dwight)." At the time I said that Gaara decided to walk into the kitchen. I could tell he was all like 'wtf???' "I guess that leaves Neji and Sasuke…" Kathryn said. "Stephanie will have to baby-sit the twins…" Moj said. "I guess Neji will have to be Jack Sparrow," I said at last. "What the deuce!? We're suppose to draw attention away from them… you're just as bad as Krista!" Kathryn said to me. "Sasuke can be Zelos Wilder (also from Tales of Symphonia). But Zelos is WAY cooler than him…" Krista said. "Krista, stop stealing other people's names!" Kathryn said, with a bit of anger. "I'm gonna be named after a cool person? Oh yeah!! 'Cause I'm WAY cool!" Sasuke said, happily. "But you're not way cool," Moj stated, bursting his happiness.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"That's it! I'm choosing the names!" I yelled, getting annoyed. "Sasuke, you can be… Scott Hamel. Neji, Logan Jackman." "But… uh Kathryn… Isn't Neji's name taken from Hugh Jackman and X-men?" Stephanie asked. "Not completely… it's a mix of both so no one will make the connection unless their super geniuses or ninjas," I explained. "Logan Jackman… I was thinking he'd have at least a cooler last name," Kim said, looking deep in thought. "What are you talking about!? His name is awesome! Now let's go!!" Strange thought… I hope we still fit in our old uniforms…

Period 1… Krista's P.O.V.

WAHHHHHHHH!!! Why! Why do we have to have Weight Training first thing in the morning!?! And by we, I mean, Shikamaru, Kathryn and I. Kathryn sat at the bench press to my right, lifting over 100 pounds. "Gah! Feel the burn, burn the feeling!" she said, like one of those weight lifting dudes. "Al…most… there… sen…sei," I said weakly, trying to lift 50 pounds. A light snoring could be heard from my left, Shikamaru was asleep at his bench, not even trying to lift the 10 pounds resting on his chest. "Mr. Irving… would you please stop sleeping on the machines!" our teacher… what the? What was Kurogane doing here… as our gym teacher too? Man, this was weird. "Shi… Lloyd! I know what will wake you u!" I said with zeal, before running to the cafeteria. I came back with two cappuccinos, one for sensei because she looked like she needed a refreshment and one for Shikamaru.

Period 1 (still) Neji's P.O.V.

Man, this math stuff is easy! Ha! We had over 100 questions for homework on out first day and I was already done. I should've come here earlier. "Mr. Jackman… please pay attention in class and do your work," our teacher commanded. I wonder who he's talking… oh right… that's me. This was confusing. "Wah! Ne… Logan! I need help! I hate math… I'm no good at it!" Kim cried in dismay. I turned around to face her and Mojo. "I've discovered something wonderful," I said. Kim and Moj blinked at me. "The wonders… of moving stickmen." I showed them my huge flipbook of a stickman walking. "THAT'S AMAZING!!" Kim exclaimed, earning a 'shh!' from our teacher. "Who cares about math, tutor me in that!" she dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Oh God…" Mojo muttered.

Period 1 (yet again) Gaara's P.O.V.

Dear God… how'd I end up here…

FLASHBACK!!

"Hey Gaara, have you picked all your courses yet?" Sasuke asked me. "No… Kim helped me with most of them (LIAR!! He made me choose for him… lazy sand nin… Kage…) but…" "Why don't you take a course with Itachi and I?" he asked. I shrugged, it couldn't hurt and besides, I only needed one more course, how bad could it be. As soon as Sasuke wrote out the course code I decided to ask what it was. "The language of love… French," he answered. Of course… it's Itachi and Sasuke… it's as bad as it gets…

END FLASHBACK!!

Right… but stupid Sasuke and Itachi got the stupid course code wrong… now we're in… Italian. But, at least it is better (even though it's not by much) than my next period… that Kim chose.

On The Way to Period 2 Mojo's P.O.V.

Oh man… I can't believe our math teacher… was… that horrible person. I can't believe he still works here! God! No wonder Kim shuddered when she got her schedule. Oh my, there's Hatori (from Fruits Basket)… HOLD THE PHONE! Hatori? Here? "Hi um… what are…?" "I'm the school doctor…" he explained, even her didn't know who I was. I guess that meant he was kinda like the school nurse. "I see…" OMG!! Hatori look alike! Um… Kim mentioned him before… uh… Lin! From Ghost Hunt. Ahahaha… Hatoris' face is all 'wtf?' So id Lins'… Ahahaha I bet they think it's a mirror or something… oh crap! I'm going to be late for Drama!

Period 2 Sasuke's P.O.V.

Well, that was a disaster! I mean, was it my fault that the course code for French and Italian look so God damn the same. "So, how was your first period class?" I heard Kathryn ask. "Well…" I stopped, realizing she was talking to Neji. "It was cool, look at what Kim and I did." He showed her a flip book of stickmen running and jumping. "OMG!! That's amazing!" Kathryn exclaimed. Wow… she's hyper… this never happens. "Uh… Kathryn are you okay?" Neji asked. "I am SPLENDID Mr. Jackman!" she yelled. OO talk about crazy. Now what class is this again? World Religions huh. This… will be interesting.

Period 2 Itachi's P.O.V.

"Um… Itachi… why are you in this class?" Kim asked me as I sat down beside her. Gaara was on her other side. "Because… I want to become a better parent," I responded. "Oh… does that mean you're going to stop trying to turn your kids into assassins?" she asked. "No," I answered, shortly. "Why am I here!?" Gaara groaned. "Because this is very important information," answered Kim, wisely. She couldn't be more right! I cannot believe Gaara didn't realize that before. "But… but we aren't going to have kids… ever… so why!?" he demanded, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You don't know that…" Kim mused, in a sing-song voice. "What!? Did something happen that I don't know about!? SPEAK WOMAN!" he loudly screamed. "Mr. Dwight… please be quiet!" the teacher snapped.

Period 2 Shikamaru's P.O.V.

I've… I've never felt so… full of energy before. "That is wonderful, Mr. Irving!" our teacher cheered, "perhaps, you'd consider taking on the lead male roll of our up coming production of Tommy?" Leading role? That sounds like a lot of work… I sat on the stage, contemplating my options; on the one hand, I did have a lot of energy… "Shi… Lloyd!" Kim randomly came bursting into the Drama room, "I challenge you to a Chess Match!" Because I am too lazy to describe everything that happened, I'm going to skip to our final moves. "Aha! I've got you now!" Kim cheered, moving her queen to attack. I smirked, "oh really?" And with that, I checkmated her king. This was our fifteenth match this week. "NOOOoooo! So close!" she cried. "Oh, but that's what I wanted you to think," I said, with pride. "Ummm… shouldn't you get back to class?" Mojo asked. "Right!" she charged out the door. Uh… I'm tired. I lay down on the stage, falling asleep. "Shika… Lloyd! Wake up! You were FINALLY doing something!" Krista yelled.

Period 3 Kathryn's P.O.V.

Well, this is Krista, Shikamaru, Kim, Gaara, and mine lunch. We've discovered that Naruto is here as well. Apparently he was in a CERTAIN 3's Italian class… and they didn't say anything. "Oh, hey look, they have the match makers," Krista said, pointing towards a table in the far corner. "Oh yeah… I remember filling something out in 1st period… so it was the match makers," Kim said. "Me too… Lloyd! Get over here!" Krista said to Shikamaru. "Hey is that… it is! It's Lin and Naru! (both from Ghost Hunt, Naru's real name is Shibuya)" Kim exclaimed. "Eh… might as well check it out," I shrugged, as we headed over. From what I could tell, it was Lin's computer that told everyone's' matches, rated by top 20 in your grade, top 20 in other grades, top 5 most compatible friends, top 5 opposites. Anyway, we walked over to them; Naru's dark blue eyes studied us. "Hey, umm… since we're awesomely cool ninjas', can we have ours for free?" Krista asked. Why am I surrounded by fools!? Naruto suddenly became coming down on a rope on the ceiling… but the fool got tangled and stuck… I also believe he began choking on the rope. "No…" Naru said, coldly. Holy Narcissist! (that's where his nickname comes from- Kim :D) "But we're awesome 21 year olds disguised as 16 year old ninjas!" Kim added, approaching them. Naru studied her closely, I wonder if her could her ring… "That is interesting…" he suddenly narrowed his eyes again, obviously he spotted it, "but no." Kim's eyes darted around. "Look! A ghost!" she yelled, pointing. Both Naru and I turned in the general direction… just to see Naruto, who was done with struggling with the rope and was now by a corner of the cafeteria. When he heard what Kim said, he played along, squiggling his arms and making ghost sounds. I'm pretty sure Naru looks just about as annoyed as I am right now. I sighed, walking away after Kim and Krista took off with their match makers.

Period 3 Itachi's P.O.V.

I will make… the most amazing sculpture… of my beloved Mojo. "Is this okay It… Steve darling?" Mojo asked, striking a pose. I don't like being called by these weird names, but hopefully it will only last for this day. "Any form you take will be perfect Mojo my love!" I cheered. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued painting. "Shut up Sas… Scott," Mojo snapped. "But I didn't say anything!" Sasuke argued. "Mr. Hamel… if you cannot be quiet I will be forced to move you," our teacher warned. Ahaha, take that foolish little brother, I sneered in my head. "You know, I feel kinda sorry for Ne… Logan. He's all by himself in computer tech. right now," Mojo said. "I am sure he does not mind, my love," I said, although I did feel sympathy for Neji though. "Mr. Pickitt, same warning for you." Grr… let's just see that woman try to take me from my precious Mojo!

Period 3 (back in the caf.) Krista's P.O.V.

"Look! We are 100 compatible friends, and you are my number 1 in my grade," I told Naruto, smiling. It was probably because we're almost the same. He was able to find Kim and I with the help of Shikamaru and Gaara. At the moment, we were checking out our match makers and selling people theirs for 30 dollars. But, then we lowered the price to 3 dollars. We did, though, almost get Kyo Sohma (from Fruits Basket) to pay 30 as well as we actually DID get the Yuki Fan-club girls to pay… EACH. "Hey… that Trunks guy is number 2 for you… with a 99.9" Naruto laughed, pointing at my sheet. "He's what!?" Shikamaru exclaimed. Oh boy… "Wait a second… most of these people… are anime characters! What's going on!?" Kim asked. "Clearly, some sort of portal transported them here and they decided to hand around for a little while," Kathryn said. Wow, sensei is soo smart! "Oh, Kimmy… what'd you get?" I asked. She shuddered, I take it she didn't like her number… WTH!? "I… am… going to… kill… that man…" Gaara growled, seething in anger.

Period 4 Neji's P.O.V.

"That class… was the biggest mistake of my life," I sighed, sitting down across from Mojo. "Not only do I not have anyone in my class, but it is insanely boring!" "Well, at least you have lunch with us and 5th with Kathryn, Kim and Gaara," Mojo said, sympathetically. "Oh, that reminds me. In my class I heard of some group that's starting up called the Loyola Host Club, or something," I mentioned. "Really… that sounds really familiar… let's check it out!" she yelled with zeal. "A wondrous idea Mojo! I was just about to suggest that!" Itachi exclaimed, with just as much zeal. "Is that… really my brother… the same brother that killed our entire family?" Sasuke asked. I was about to respond, when suddenly heard a loud, but familiar voice, yell "THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!!" Oh… dear…

Period 4 Mojo's P.O.V.

WTH!? That was Kim! Let's see… this is period 4… which meant that Krista, Shikamaru and her have History in portable 1. I ran out of the cafeteria, heading to the eastern side of the school. Just as I was about to open the door to the outside, Kathryn came up beside me, from her 4th period class. Her and I flung the doors open at the same time. (You know… like those really dramatic scenes when people come running into rooms) We paused, looking at each other. "Dude… that was awesome! We so have to do that again!" I said. "I know!" Kathryn agreed. And so we did… each of the exits were cooler than the last… I think we exited about… 10 times, giving Neji, Itachi and Sasuke time to catch up, before we continued on our way.

Period 4 Kim's P.O.V. (moments before)

AHAHAHAHA!! This reincarnation of… some war… that took place… at some place, at some time… is amazing! Shikamaru, playing one of the lookouts, sighed approaching Krista and I. "The British are coming," he said, very bored, dressed as a French soldier. "No! You have to say it with more energy… like this… (ahem) THE BRITISH ARE COMING!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!" Krista ran around screaming. I placed a telescope to my right eye and gasped. Some police officers were taking Konohamaru and his friends away. "THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!!" I yelled, pointing dramatically in their direction. When Krista heard that she bounced around me singing, "the Hobbits, the Hobbits, the Hobbits, the Hobbits." What can I say, we were REALLY hyper. "We must save the Hobbits!!!" I said to Krista and Shikamaru. "YEAH!" Krista yelled. She was totally into it, that meant that Shikamaru would more than likely come. "Don't worry. You two have class. Lave everything to us." We turned around to see, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Mojo and Kathryn. "I thought you were in class too…" Shikamaru pointed out to Kathryn. "I had to check out what was happening. I just told my teacher I had to go to the washroom. It's the oldest trick," Kathryn explained.

(Still) Period 4 Sasuke's P.O.V.

Kathryn went back to her chemistry class, which she had with Gaara, while Kim, Krista and Shikamaru went back to their little History… thing… "Kay, we have 10 minutes toe save Konohamaru and his friends. The police probably think that he ran away an Elementary School, and are trying to take him back," Mojo explained. We put our plan into action and were successful in retrieving the… uh… 'Hobbits', as Kim put it.

Period 5 Mojo's P.O.V.

"What the… why isn't Krista here!?" asked Shikamaru. "'Cause she ha a different class right now," I told him. "But… we were supposed to have everything together…" "Nahahahaha. I guess Itachi… I mean Steve Pickitt, took the last spot in that class," Sasuke said. "What class?" I asked. "Accounting," he replied. "How could there be no more spots in an ACCOUNTING class!?!" demanded Shikamaru. Then he turned to Sasuke, "and why did you FREELY take a fashion class!???" Yes… that was the class we were in now… Fashion and Design… and yes… we were all wondering that… "Because, there are lots of girls here. I can pick up ladies," he said, with a sly grin. Holy crap! Almost every class he chose was to help him pick up girls! Unbelievable… I can't believe I went out with him… once.

Period 5 Itachi's P.O.V.

Me and Krista are in Accounting. "Where's Shikamaru… I mean Lloyd?" Krista asked. After a pause, she chuckled. I wonder what was so funny about the name 'Lloyd Irving'… "I took the last open spot in this class," I stated. "But, there's no one else here…" Krista said, looking around. Just then our teacher began taking attendance. "Deidara Akatsuki?... not here… Kisame Akatsuki? …not here… Sasori Akatsuki? …not here… How many Akatsuki's are there!? Okay… are any of these… Akatsuki's here?" "In spirit," I whispered. "No?... okay… Joe Blow?" "Joe Blow… where did I hear that before?" Krista wondered. "You were going to call Shikamaru it… but since you didn't I decided to use it to my advantage," I explained, "by making up fake people to put in this class." "Old sensei… YOU'RE AMAZING!!" she cheered. "Yes I am," there was no denying the truth. I chuckled at the greatness of my succeeded plan. I only did it to spite Shikamaru. It was humorous, after all. And it kind of annoyed me that they two of them had the exact same classes. Does Shikamaru have no originality!? What a lazy bum!!

Period 5 Kathryn's P.O.V.

Now it was Food and Nutrition class with Kim, Gaara, and Neji. Kim looked oddly at Gaara when he came into the class. "Gaara… I mean… Gareth did you do something with your hair?" she asked, "I mean… it kind of looks like your hair is giving off a faint green glow… and I think it's turned a somewhat yellowish shade…" "Oh, about his hair…" I began.

FLASHBACK (period 4)

Gaara and I are lab partners. We're going to mix some of these dangerous chemicals and whatever. I started to read the instructions from the lab, when I heard a "fum" noise. I looked over at Gaara and found that he was fooling around and mixing chemicals in the wrong order. What happened was that some of the chemicals reacted and shot up onto Gaara's face. Good thing his eyes were covered with the goggles. But then his hair turned yellowish… and started giving off a faint greenish glow… I guess that wasn't good. But it was his own fault. "Gareth Dwight!?! Are you alright!?! OMG!! Your eyebrows are gone!!" our chemistry teacher said. "He never had eyebrows in the first place," I assured the teacher.

END FLASHBACK

"I see…" Kim responded. "It should return to normal in a few days," I said. "Did you hear your assignment?" the teacher asked, coming up to us. I guess he noticed we were talking. "You have to make an apple pie, in pairs, by the end of the period," he told us, "and Logan, get in uniform." Neji sighed, and (somewhat reluctantly) took off the leather jacket he had been wearing over his uniform shirt. Kim and I decided to work together and totally pwn Neji and Gaara in pie making.

LATER…

Gaara and Neji finished their pie at the same time we did. Now, it was the moment of truth… the judgment…

Kim's P.O.V.

Uh oh… both of our pies were amazing. I guess we could expect no less from Neji… But then something odd happened to their pie. It was… deflating? WTF!? And then something just as surprising (perhaps even more) was said by Gaara, " Mamma Mia!" He said that in a totally real Italian accent. "What the hell was that!?!" Kathryn said. "Ohhh… so THAT'S what the apples were for…" Neji said at last. "That was the dumbest thing anyone could say! You disappoint me Neji!" Kathryn said. "And who is this 'Neji' you are referring to?" asked Kyo (since when was he in our class?) "Don't you mean Logan?" I corrected, quietly. "Whatever," obviously she didn't care anymore… and to think, it was her suggestion. Well, back to the Kyo issue. Tee hee, so not only was he reading cooking books for Torhu, but he was taking lessons as well, eh? Aw, that's so sweet. "And you, don't eavesdrop on people's conversations, Kyo Sohma!" Kathryn yelled, pointing a finger at him. "Oh yeah!?? Well, pointing is rude!" Kyo yelled back. "Don't yell at me!! And anyways, it's not rude for a ninja!" Then Kathryn turned to Neji and Gaara, "And obviously, Kim and I won for best pie!"

Later… After school Stephanie's P.O.V.

Everyone was coming back home now. By the way, me and twins had an awesome time watching TV and playing games like I spy. Actually, they were quite good at the game. Everyone, basically, looked exhausted. "So, how did they all like school?" I asked. "I hate having to used a fake name… It seems so pointless, annoying, so many people around me, AND now my hair is glowing… I basically hated it!" Gaara said, in his usual grumpy mood. "It's not so much anymore… I think it's fading," Kim said, trying to cheer him up. I guess she didn't want to share a room with him if he was in a really bad mood. "I'm tired," was all Shikamaru said before falling asleep on the couch. Sasuke looked at me with glee, showing me a piece of paper. "Look at all the e-mails and phone numbers of ladies I got!!" he said. Then Itachi walked up from behind him, took the paper and ripped it into a million pieces. Good job, Itachi. "NOOOOoooo!! What have you DONE!?!?!" It looked like he was melting… very humorous. He sobbed, "I guess he is still the same brother who destroyed our family…" "There there…" I said, getting use to his behavior. What weird boy…

* * *

_sorry this took so long... as you can see this is a long chapter that took CAREFUL planning. We actually ended up making a time-table because we realized at one point Mojo was in two places at once... I think the time-table took about... 3 lunches (half lunches for me 'cause I got music the first half) but I hope you enjoyed!_


	31. Take Yourself to Work Day

_We are a gazillion times sorry for being so late with this chapter… we kinda couldn't think of anything for a little while… we hope you enjoy it though! And as usual when we are late, we are posting two chapters today. From- your lovable Hurricane Twins and Ninja Twins; Tooka/Olly, Sifl, Sensei, and Mojo. _

* * *

Mojo's P.O.V. 

La la la la la la la… it's such a peaceful morning. The sun is shining, the bird's are singing, no one is yelli- "Subaku no Kim!" never mind… "Yes, Kathryn!" Kim called from the kitchen. "You've been in this house far too long! It's time for you to go to work!" Kathryn demanded. "Why only me!? Why not Krista? Or Mojo? … or you!? You've been sitting around too!" Kim complained. "Quiet fool!" Kathryn countered. Why do all this nice days turn out like this?

Krista's P.O.V.

Sensei's right, we do need to go to work. "Hmm, that might not be such a bad idea," Neji said, "I will have to return to my cool job that fits my personality perfectly." "You do that Neji," Kathryn agreed, "I will have to return to life guarding." "You are lucky that I own every Museum from here to British Columbia," Gaara stated, looking at Kim. "Remember Halloween? Those were good times," I chuckled, "good times…"

(FLASHBACK!)

Kathryn-sensei was turning super saiyan at random moments… Neji's eyes were going crazy, seeing through everything… Itachi was blinded by his sharingan eyes… I was attached to Shikamaru and was mimicking his actions due to the shadow possession jutsu (which wasn't fun at ALL!)… and Gaara began transforming into Shukaku… It also just so happened that most of us had work that day…

(WORK FLASHBACK)

Kim's P.O.V.

La la la… cleaning the Egyptian exhibit… dusting priceless artifacts… yes… this was the life! "What are you doing?" Gaara's voice came. "Nothing, just cleaning," I answered, turning around. My elbow, as I turned, accidentally bumped into a vase I had just cleaned. "Opps!" I cried, dramatically trying to catch it, but Gaara beat me too it. "Whew," I heaved a deep sigh of relief, "that was lucky… that vase is worth about- CRASH! "Eep!" He just crushed the vase… "Um… Gaara…. That was worth hundreds of thousands of dollars… are you…" He looked at me with a … strange look in his eyes… an evil look… oh dear. "Gaara…?" "I… am going to… DESTROY THIS TOWN!!" he snarled. Well, at least he didn't specify who he's going to kill… this is progress :)

Kathryn's P.O.V.

The good ol' News station… hehe… I actually only started watching it because Itachi is on it… and he still has his… Akatsuki aura when he was on TV. This is especially good because he's blind… how he knows what's going on I'll never know. "In other news," Itachi announced, "there has been a disturbance at the Royal Ontario Museum." GASP! That's one of the Museums Gaara owns and the one that Kim works at! "Sand has been said to be attacking anyone who comes near it. I am reporting live (feel the wrath of my sharingan pathetic, hate less people) at the scene." Oh man, I love his little subliminal messages. Oh dear… there appears to be a giant sand wave heading his way. "Run, Itachi dear, run for your life!" Mojo screamed beside me. "Quiet fool! I'm watching the news!" What the deuce!? Neji just slid down on a rope and saved Itachi. I must say I am quite impressed. Well done Neji, well done.

Neji's P.O.V.

I slowly hoisted Itachi onto the roof of the Museum. "And we were making such progress too," Kim sighed beside me, watching the havoc reeking Shukaku. I slowly nodded my head, "at least not TOO many people were killed." "What did I miss?" Itachi asked. "Oh, Gaara just knocked over five telephone poles, dismantled a bus, and just crushed that guy there," Kim responded. "Randy NOOOO!" I cried out, holding onto the hand of the guy who was crushed. "Neji… I don't think I'm going to make it… I can see the light…" Randy gasped. I looked over at Kim, who was holding a flashlight over him. "Opps, sorry," she said, turning it off. "Hang in there Randy…" I prayed. "I can't…" Randy said, then fell still. "NOOOO!! RANDY!!" I yelled in sorrow and fury. Kim and Itachi stared at me, blinking very uneasily. Finally, Kim demanded, " WHO THE HELL IS RANDY!?" "He was a good man… my best friend you know… we did everything together… within the five minutes that I knew him… he will be missed…. By me." "Uh-huh…." Kim and Itachi said at the same time. They wouldn't understand…

(END FLASHACK)

Krista's P.O.V.

That… was one crazy day. Kimmy and everyone else that worked for Gaara, but mostly everyone else, spent months cleaning up all the sand. It was fun though, Shikamaru and I spent the day at his job, so comfy and relaxing. "KIM! Stop sitting there and GO-TO-WORK!" Kathryn snapped. "FINE!" Kim snapped back.

Mojo's P.O.V.

So, Kim went to work at the Museum, Kathryn went to life guarding, Shikamaru was hired at a mattress-selling store (that please him), Itachi was going back to being an on-the-scene- news reporter, Neji…. I don't know what he does… something that suits his personality apparently… "I'm on the S.W.A.T. Team!" Neji said with a grin. Oh… well that answers my question. That makes sense! Now I know why he was wearing that vest and rescued Itachi on Halloween. Now that left me and Krista… that's when the phone rang. I picked it up immediately. "Monica Uchiha?" a strange, yet familiar voice asked. "Yes?" I replied. "This… is Batman." "HOLY CRAP!" "I need you and Krista to come to Robin and mine's hideout as soon as possible." "Okay!" and I hung up. This… was the best day of my life.

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"I said stop splashing that kid!" I yelled from my chair, "don't make me come down there." Immediately the boy stopped splashing the other boy, who had glasses. Hehehe, works everyti… WHAT… THE… HELL!? "THAT DOES NOT MEAN ATTEMPT TO SPLASH M…!" The stupid kid had a super soaker! How'd he get that in here!? "Okay that's it! This means WAR!" I pulled out my super soaker (bazooka style) and jumped skillfully off the chair. "TAKE THIS BITCHES!!" I yelled, pumping the super soaker (dramatically) and going all 'Charlie's Angels' on the boy. Serves the brat right. "Yeah! You swim away… that's right! Let that be a lesson for you… don't mess with the Hokage!"

Kim's P.O.V.

(sigh) "You know… everyone's still cleaning up some of the sand left behind from your Shukaku attack…" "Serves them right, lazy bastards," Gaara growled. I sat on the armrest of his chair. "Can I please go help them?" I begged, bored as hell. "No.." "Why not!?" I whined. "Because you almost broke a valuable vase when you tried to clean last time," he responded. "But… you did break it! You crushed it with your sand!" I yelled. "That's beside the point," Gaara muttered. "Gaara…" I whined again. "You know… you have the potential to be real nag." GASP! He did NOT just say that!

Mojo's P.O.V.

SWEET! I'm in Batman's car! What would Kathryn say if she knew… hehehe she's be jealous. "Look at all the buttons… I wonder what they do…" Krista wondered. "Don't touch them, Batman said not to use them unless we are in an emergency." "Opps…" Suddenly the car gave a sudden jerk, then started going super fast. "KRISTA! What did you press!" I screamed. "Just this red button labeled suicide button," she responded. "AHHHHHHH! We're going to die!!" I screamed as the Bat-mobile started flying towards into space. "Krista! Make it stop right now!" "How?" "I don't know… just press buttons!" "Okay Mojo!" So simultaneously we began pressing random buttons. Missals, fire and a bunch of random crap began flying out of all sides of the Bat-mobile. "Oh… jeez… I hope those aliens won't hold it against us for blowing up their ship…" Krista said. "Krista… are we heading where I think we are heading?" I asked. She looked up, her eyes widening, "if you think we are heading towards the sun… then yes." "AHHHHHHHHH! Both of us screamed, quickly pressing all the buttons again. "Suicide trip… avoided," a voice said, the car turning back towards earth. Krista and I both heaved a great sigh of relief as the car landed safely outside Sobeys. "Hmmm… hey Krista… I think I have an idea…"

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

Man… I love this job. All I have to do is lie on these mattresses and sleep… all day. "Lloyd!" Damn… that name again… "Come help these customers with their mattress… and stop sleeping on the merchandise!" What a drag…

Neji's P.O.V.

"Today was pretty interesting… we were asked to fly into the U.S. to protect some Ambassador," I explained as Kathryn and I walked down the streets. "What did you do?" "I sniped some kids with a water gun… saved a guy from drowning, beat up a shark… the usual…" she responded. "A shark? In a swimming pool?" I asked. "I know, I couldn't believe it eith… WHAT THE DEUCE!?" I looked to what Kathryn was pointing and exclaiming at… what the deuce was right! Where Sobeys once stood now stood, Batman and Robin's Amazingly Cool Grocery Store… with a picture of Mojo and Krista dressed as Batman and Robin while giving a thumbs up. "You know… I'm not even going to ask," Kathryn sighed, "c'mon Neji." And so we left, heading back towards our chaotic home…


	32. The Return sniff :'

Neji's P.O.V.

"I wonder if they miss us back in Konoha…" Krista wondered. "I haven't seen Choji in years…" Shikamaru sighed. "I guess I should go back to relieve Chris H. of his duties as Hokage." Kathryn said. "Hey Gaara, don't you have to go back to Suna. I mean you are Kazekage," Kim mentioned. "Hmm…yeah I guess I do…huh? I forgot about that…" he said, kinda bored-like. That fool forgot he was Kazekage. "How could you forget something so important!?? I was Hokage for five seconds and, uh…" Krista broke down, crying. Naruto and Stephanie tried to cheer her up with their sock puppets. WTH!? When did Naruto get here?? "It's not that hard to forget something as horrible as that, I've had more important things to think about now…" Gaara said, ignoring the crying Krista. "I'm better now!" Krista cheered, bouncing back. Interesting… the puppets seem to have some sort of… happiness power… "WTH!? How does that keep working!??" Shikamaru wondered. "It makes no sense!!" "It worked on you." Sasuke reminded. "I know… which is why it makes no sense! And where do they go afterwards??" Shikamaru asked. "Well…"

FLASHBACK! Naruto's P.O.V.

"Kunai!!" Sakura yelled, throwing a kunai she had pulled out. We were doing an exercise where we had to say what we were using. "Ninja star!!" I yelled, pulling out…a sock puppet. "WTF!?" "Naruto, you failed…we were supposed to say what we're using…you said ninja star—but there's no ninja star…"Choji said, shaking his head. He was watching us train. "Wait… why do you have a sock puppet in your holster anyway?" "Only Krista would understand…only Krista…" I replied, shaking my head.

END FLASHBACK!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

So… I guess we're going back now…but I don't want to leave! So many pretty ladies here!—pretty ladies who give me their phone number and emails!!! "I'm staying here…" Stephanie said, suddenly. What!?? Stephanie's STAYING!! "I will to!! And have lots of…" "No" Stephanie said. "What??" "We're not having a lot of anything." Drat, another plan failed.

Krista's P.O.V.

OMG! Everyone has a place to stay! Kim and Gaara have Suna… Kathryn and Neji have two places in Konoha… Itachi and Mojo have wherever the hell Itachi lives…I guess that would be the Akatsuki headquarters…anyways…Naruto—even Naruto has a place to stay. And it's not his itty bitty apartment. No, he's moving up… into the Hyuuga mansion! And Shikamaru has his place. They all belong there…tear, tear… "Wah! I have nowhere to stay!" I cried out. "You can come live with us!" Kim yelled with zeal. "NO!!" Gaara snapped, pulling her out of the room. "I'll visit! I promise!!" Kim yelled out before her head disappear through the doorway. (sniff) No one wants me… "Shikamaru!..." I wailed. "No! You're going to take Puppy with you, aren't you!??" "But of course!..." "NO! My place can't even fit two people!" I'm sure he's just saying that! "This is so depressing…I think I'm going to have to call Trunks to get over this…" I muttered to myself. "NOOO!!" "Shikamaru… this is getting troublesome—" "that's my line." "—and if you or Trunks fight about anything one more time… I'm going to fix it!!" "I'm leaving. Keep Steph company here. AND DON'T CALL TRUNKS!" Shikamaru said. "I know you feel uncomfortable with a rival genius in the house…" "Oh, I'm smarter…he's no genius…I'M smarter…"

Mojo's P.O.V.

Heh, heh, heh… my children found a duck! A DUCK! It's so cute! "Mommy, can we keep it?" Mtachi asked. "A duck?" Itachi asked, unenthusiastically. "Don't you want something more vicious… like a big lion or an attack dog??" "No… we want Sir Pennysworth!" Itojo exclaimed. Such a cute name! "But… you could have a shark with a laser on its head. I mean, how many kids have that!?? Or a rabid dog or…" "Itachi! Those are too dangerous for out children! You can keep the duck…" she said. "Yay!!" my children cheered.

Kim's P.O.V.

Now that we all packed, me, Gaara, Mtachi, Itojo, Kathryn, Moj, Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru went to Krista's house. In her basement was a portal to the Naruto world in the mini fridge. I noticed and was surprised to see that Shikamaru actually packed. "Actually… Krista packed for me…" the lazy nin confessed. "Damn, you're so lazy!" Mojo scolded him. He just looked at the clouds, daydreaming. "And what about you, Kim? What's up with all those bags!??" Kathryn asked. "Now that I am married to the Kazekage, I need to be prepared for anything." I stated simply.

(Later…)

When we got there, we stared at it. "So… we're going back…" Mojo said. "Yep…" replied Neji. Gaara grunted. I opened the fridge and then… I saw a couple of pops and a pie. Wtf. Where's the portal?? "Um…why are we still here?..." asked Neji. "Is this supposed to happen?" Moj asked. "Do we have to walk into the fridge?" Itachi pondered. Then, as if in response, Kathryn shoved Shikamaru head-first into the miniature refrigerator. A muffled "whaa!!" came from him as he flailed his legs. "Hmm…it seems that the portal is no longer in Krista's fridge…" I stated. "What'd you do that for!??" Shikamaru asked Kathryn when his head finally emerged from the fridge. "It's freezing in there!!" "That's the point of a fridge, doofus." Neji said. "Now what the hell are we going to do!??" Gaara said, obviously annoyed. We all thought for a moment. "Oh, I know!" Kathryn exclaimed. So we all followed Kathryn. If my Hurricane Twin was here, she would probably say, in a proud voice, "That's my sensei!!"…sniff, sniff…

Kathryn's P.O.V.

I took them to the human killing tree Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku. "Umm… why are we at the human killing tree?" Moj asked. "Don't tell me THIS is the portal!??" Gaara asked. I can't believe I will have to negotiate with him. He's so angry all the goddamn time. I hate politics. My response to Gaara was, "yes, fool! This is the new portal to and from dimensions." "How can that be?..." Kim asked. "Well, Stephanie and Kathryn DID say that this tree was protecting treasure…" Itachi pointed out. "And its not dirty pirate treasure!" Shikamaru said randomly. Odd… it was something that Krista would say to that guy… "Anyways, this is the Tree of the Universe! The Mana Tree!" I stated. "Like in Tales of Symphonia!??" Mojo asked in disbelief. "Yes…" I replied. "But…how??" Kim asked. And so I explained…

FLASHBACK!!

Lloyd Irving (the real one) stepped up to the great tree in awe. "It will be called………" "Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku!!!" Stephanie yelled suddenly. There was a pause of shocked silence. Then Lloyd slowly turned to me and Steph, still in shock and disbelief. "You…named it!..." he said finally. "Well, what were you going to say, fool!??" I asked. "You were going to name it Lloyd, weren't you?" Steph said. "Yeah…" Lloyd said with a goofy grin. The fool. "Now buzz off. It's our tree now, noob." I told him. Steph looked over at Genis, Colette, Raine, Regal, Sheena and Presea. "And that means you too. Scram!!" Kratos and Zelos stayed for a while, since they're pretty cool.

END FLASHBACK

"But I thought you said you planted it…" Kim said, somewhat confused. "I lied. I took care of it." I answered. Then we noticed that the twins had disappeared. But we quickly found them hanging upside down on Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku's branch, playing happily with Sir Pennysworth. The tree was very uncomfortable with not being able to kill these people.

Itachi's P.O.V.

It was a good thing we found my children. But I had no doubts. We're ninjas, after all. Hmm… but that would make them ninjas too… oh well. We found them. Then we stood in front of the tree that I am unable to pronounce. "So…are we going?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah, I think we should go…" Mojo said. My beloved Moj!! Then we walked through the portal, back to the Naruto world.

THE END… (Kim: or is it? Krista: duh, duh daaaa! Kathryn: fools! Mojo: get out!!)

_

* * *

_

_That's the end of Naruto Characters in My House (Kim: why didn't we go to your house? Krista: Because we never got to my house! ((True event… happened while writing this end note) )). Now there will be the last of this series, called_ **The Last Adventures…dot, dot, dot…in Naru World**._ That's right… you only WISH you could think of something like that. (KRISTA) sorry sensei… _


End file.
